


Bloodsucking Freaks

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mortal Laurent, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Twilight References, smut in later chapters, vampire damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: What happens when a cat kidnaps a bat?Right, the cat owner and a vampire become friends and develop feelings for each other.Wait, what? That wasn't exactly the plan.
Relationships: Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. A cat as a match-maker, or something like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys :3
> 
> maybe this will be familiar and yes it should if you read "Hot Mess".  
> I thought about an overwork of this FanFiction because I am not that much satisfied anymore with the work... So I decided to do so, finally. :D  
> (I will keep the old version up until I am here at the same point as the original work, then I'm going to delete it.)
> 
> However, enjoy the new version of it. <3

Good.

Well.

Take it easy.

Now that was bad, so really bad.

How on earth did he get here?

*

Damen had finally regained consciousness after being knocked out by something. His head was thundering, his temple throbbed painfully and he had completely lost his orientation. Where was he?

If he was honest, he felt like after a long party night where he might have been hungover when he woke up the next morning in a bed, that wasn’t his own. It sucks if you would ask him, but it also depends on the one-night stand of course.

The room he was in was bathed in a soft warm light, he looked out of the window, it was already dark. The bed he woke up on was comfortable and… He put his hand under his thigh to pull out a small box. Confused, he raised one eyebrow and looked at the object in his hand. What good would that have been? And why was he sitting on it? He didn’t really get to think about it any further, because out of the corner of his eye he noticed a movement, he turned his head in that direction and saw a young man in the doorway who looked at him in shock and dropped a spoon with a liquid on it, Damen tapped it was water. Behind him a small cat appeared which rubbed against the right leg of the youngster. Damen narrowed his eyes. That cat, he remembered it. It was the cat who kidnapped him.

“Who are you?”

That these young people were all so directly rude to the elder ones, in the past this wouldn’t have been possible. Damen looked up at him again and mustered him. The boy was handsome, as he had to admit, he had blond chin-length wavy hair, big blue eyes and a noble pale skin. He wore a dark shirt, which was obviously too big for him, and black sweatpants.

“My name is Damen.”

“How did you get ni here?”

Damen noticed that the boy’s pitch had changed, he still sounded calm and composed but there was something in his voice, something irritable and slightly threatening. Apparently he didn’t often had attractive men sitting on his bed, which in itself was a real shame because the boy was very handsome and Damen was sure that he had a number of admires – both, male and female, he added in thoughts.

“I think your cat kidnapped me.” He pointed to the brown-white cat who sat at the boy’s feet and moved his tail around his ankle.

“This sounds… crazy. And therefore, Charles only had picked up a bat, like Cats are doing that all the time.”

Damen laughed softly. “That is half right, so I was the bat, your little cat here kidnapped me and thought it might be a good idea to bring me here.”

“You sound crazy, you know that?”

“Yes.”

Damen stood up and stretched a bit, moving his neck to loosen it up a bit before he looked over at the boy again. “You haven’t told me your name?”

“I don’t tell my name to stranger, especially when they tell such crazy stories.”

“That’s good so.” Damen said appreciating. “But you know my name, now it you only be fair if I knew yours too, don’t you think?”

He could see the boy tense up and bit down his lower lip. His blue eyes narrowed and suspiciously he looked at Damen, he seemed to choose his words carefully before barely mentioning his name: “Laurent.”

Damen tilted his head slightly and repeated the name, then he smiled: “A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.” He winked at him.

“And you are a pervert.”

Laurent seemed to him to be from the direct sort that somehow pleased him. He let his dark eyes wander over Laurent’s body. Basically, the blond was exactly his type. Unfortunately.

“Well, Laurent, I bet you’ll think I’m just a crazy dude who broke in here, but like I said before, I was the bat your cat brought to you.” Damen looked at him almost in the hope Laurent would be able to draw conclusions, but no, sadly not.

“I’ve taken note of that, and what are you trying to tell me?”

“It means that… I am a vampire?”

Damen decided to go straight forward with his honesty. Laurent face was like stone, not a single emotion passed over it and Damen watched him closely, the only thing he could make out was his fast heartbeat.

And then everything went relatively fast.

Laurent had made a quick movement to the side and took out a crucifix from the drawer; he made a movement with his free hand and splashed Damen with something that causes an unpleasant burning sensation on his skin. Sharply he sucked in the air and shook himself a little.

What the fuck, did that kid just splashed holy water at him? Was he completely insane?

“Now which one of us is the crazy one?” Damen looked angry about this. “Put the crucifix away. It doesn’t have any big effect on me, I’m not a demon.”

Laurent seemed to listen to him and at least let the crucifix sink, but he still held it tightly, which his knuckles made all too clear.

“So, it’s really true?” Laurent asked the question uncertainly and at the moment Damen almost feel sorry for him, but he had to recall that Laurent was the one who had just thrown holy water at him and this step had been anything but “cool”.

Damen nodded as an answer: “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“But Vampires don’t exist, only in books, movies and series?”

An amused smile crept on Damen’s lips. Yes, he knew the media and he was anything but a fan of it, then he said: “Oh boy, believe me, there is so much more that you mortals don’t know.”

“I’m not a boy”, Laurent hissed the words properly and his pretty bright eyebrows furiously contracted. Damen only raised his hands defensively: “Sorry.”

This however didn’t seem to satisfy Laurent but his facial expression softened a bit and he sighed devotedly, as he asked: “And what are you going to do now? Turn back into a bat and fly away?”

Laurent seemed to ask Damen the real important questions in life.

“So that your little cat here can chase me merrily again? No thanks.” Damen was still a bit pissed off by the fact that this fur ball had taken it upon himself to kidnap him today of all day, the day had gone extremely badly anyway and then something like this happened to him.

“I see. And then what do you do?”

“I guess I’d take the human route and leave these premises by the front door?” Damen liked his suggestion but judging by the look on Laurent’s face, he didn’t seem to like it very much.

“What if someone sees you?”

“Would there be a problem with that?”

“This is a school campus, and well, you don’t exactly look like a student.”

Damen’s facial expression fell and his eyes widened slightly. Had Laurent just indirectly called him old? But he caught himself again quite quickly and finally just shrugged his shoulders casually: “It’s no big deal, is it? Then, if anyone sees me walking out of here, you can come up with a nice little story, what exactly is left to you. I don’t care but make it hot.” Damen winked at him with a dirty smirk on his face.

Laurent was probably just about to shoot something worse back as an answer when suddenly a key in the lock of the flat door turned around. The blond boy startled slightly and closed his room door; he walked towards Damen and whispered: “My brother is coming home, keep a low profile. Best you go in the closet or something. I’ll let you know when you can get out.”

“Is this a bad porno or what? We haven’t even really gotten down to business yet, which is a shame.”

“Do you exist in silent too?”

  
Ouch.

That hurt pretty much, if he was honest.

Damen closed his mouth insulted and gone into the wardrobe, the door was slammed in front of his nose and he heard Laurent leaving the room. So now it was time for Damen to sit in this wardrobe and hope that he could sneak out of there soon. Even thought he was not averse to staying here any longer, Laurent was somehow interesting. He seemed so young and somehow innocent, but at the same time he had kept up with him verbally. And he was also attractive, in case Damen hadn’t mentioned this before.

Oh yes, and how attractive Laurent was to him. And his blood it smelled so good and he had been able to hear it rushing in his veins with every word they exchanged.

Unconsciously, Damen licked over his lips at the thought. He would have made an excellent little snack, which was his real goal today but was destroyed by this cat – speaking of the cat, he could hear how he was sitting in front of the wardrobe and meowing at him.

Irritating little ball of fur from hell.

Then his thoughts returned to Laurent and Damen’s frustration at the sudden interruption due to the door, he would have loved to taste him, especially since Laurent’s neck had such a beautiful slim shape. He should definitely give him his number.

Yes, that was an excellent idea and maybe they could see each other again. But before he could do any of that, he first had to get out of here and find a piece of paper and a pencil somewhere.

Somehow Damen didn’t let go of the feeling that this might take some time, so he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible in Laurent’s wardrobe, maybe even dozing a bit before he went home again. And he hoped that this would happen before the midday sun, for the sun’s rays were far more dangerous than the first rays of the morning sun.

But maybe he could also make his way out in the dark again, Damen thought with a smile when he finally closed his eyes.


	2. What best friends are there for

Damen had finally made it out of the wardrobe, but before he could talk to Laurent again, the boy had taken some fresh clothes out of the wardrobe and said goodbye to Damen, so he left a little note with his number.

Arriving at his apartment, Damen had taken off his shoes and jacket and dropped onto his black sofa. Lost in his thought he looked up at the ceiling, his left hand resting on his stomach while he had put his right hand behind his head. Somehow he hoped Laurent would text him. He thought back to the young blond man, his hair had perfectly framed his sharply cut narrow face and his dark blue eyes, he sighed, those blue eyes that had patterned him so cool and calculated. Laurent’s skin was pale, almost as pale as the skin of a clichéd vampire, from whose grid Damen fell completely out of anyway. Maybe that was the reason why Laurent didn’t believe him at first? He couldn’t blame him, a tanned Vampire; where else could you find something like this? He smiled at the thought and then drifted with them back to Laurent and his loose shirt he was wearing. The round collar lay loose and exposed a bit of his skin underneath.

Damen sighed softly as a clear image of Laurent appeared before his inner eyes, his neck being a real eye catcher for him. So beautifully slim and his neck line was clearly visible and showed where the carotid artery was, under which the sweet and good smelling blood was rushing. What would it feel like to put his hand around his neck? To stroke with the thumb gently over the pronounced line of his neck and to bend slowly over him…

“Put your hand out of your pants Damen.”

Torn from his thoughts, Damen jumped up, sitting on the sofa and looked in the direction of the intruder. His best friend Nikandros.

“You come waltzing in here any time you feel like it, right? You don’t even live here”, he snapped at him angrily.

“I somehow live here, otherwise you wouldn’t have given me a key”, Nikandros said casually and swung into the armchair diagonally opposite the sofa and opened his beer bottle, took a strong sip of it and then left the bottle sink between his legs. Damen, on the other hand, still didn’t seem particularly happy about his best friend’s spontaneous visit, so he sat up a little more upright, tightened his belt again and then looked at Nikandros. “What brings you here?”

“Thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“Let me rephrase – What do you want from me?”

Nikandros gave him a crooked grin, which exposed his pointed canine teeth. “Nothing, really, I just wanted to have drink with you and ask how your day went. I heard that one didn’t go so well for you.”

“Meaning you’re just here for a bit of gossip?” Damen sighed heavily and got up, went into the kitchen and also got a beer from his fridge, then came back and sat back down on the sofa when Nikandros said: “Otherwise… But does the day seem to have taken a nice turn, as I can tell from your thoughts?”

Damen gave him an indefinable look and drank from his beer.

“Like you said, I’m just here for the Gossip, so who’d you run into this time?” Damen finally put the bottle down on the table and leanded back against the armrest, bending his legs a little. “Not to anyone, per se, at least not by choice. I actually wanted to go to a bar but due a small crash landing, because I wasn’t paying attention, a cat caught me and dragged me to his owner in the apartment.”

“Wait, you were kidnapped by a cat?” Nikandros couldn’t help laughing: “This is too good to be true.”

“That’s not funny”, he hissed at him: “Anyway, I woke up on a bed and when I looked around, there was this teenager standing in the doorway. He looked at me with a frightened look.”

“So would anyone look, if a strange man suddenly appeared on my bed.”

Damen nodded slightly. He agreed to that.

“So, and what happened then?”

“Well, we talked for a while and then I explained I’m a vampire.”

“But why?”

“I’m honest?”

“Right, you can’t lie. I forgot.”  
“Anyway, he seemed to believe me? I don’t know but he sprayed holy water on me and held a crucifix against me.”

“What teenager in the 21st century has something like this lying around in his room?”

“Maybe because he’s religious?”

“Hm, that’s a point.” Nikandros sipped his beer thoughtfully and looked at Damen carefuyll: “The person was blonde, blue eyed and has a pale skin?”

“…”  
“It’s always the same with you.”

“He’s really handsome! And you should have smelled the blood of him… Delicious!”

“Did it really get that far?”

“Nah, I wished, but his brother came home and then he locked me in the closet, I managed to sneak out when he came back to the room and let me out.”

“Damen… This sounds like a bad comedy movie.”

“I know, if it hadn’t really happened to me, I’d also call it like that.”

“I guess so but I know that you’re telling the truth.”

A short silence fell over the two vampires and Nikandros seemed to reconsider the story of Damen, when he suddenly started to laugh out loud.

“Why are you laughing?” Damen asked whining and let his shoulders sink.

“I thought about it some more and… wow. Damen, this is just, honestly? You should write a book about it!” Nikandros said laughing.

“Not funny!” Damen growled the words as his mobile phone suddenly vibrated. He reached for it and looked at the display. A strange number had written him and a small smile lay over his lips.

“You didn’t really give the kid your number, did you?”

“… No?”

“You can’t lie Damen, you know that.”

“Yes. Okay. I may have left my number, I just found him very attractive.”

“You know what the last time happened?”

Did Nikandros have to remind him of that? A year ago, Damen was dating someone, later he had to find out that they had dumped him for his brother. That was not so cool, he thought.

“Yes, I know. I don’t want to be in close contact with him either, but a little snack like that and maybe a one-night stand that should be good.”

Nikandros was silent.

“Okay, maybe a little more contact. Man Nik, just leave me alone with this. Please.”

“You know, Damen, I’m your best friend and after the thing with your ex, I don’t want you to get into something again and end up heartbroken.”

“I know and I appreciate it a lot, but it’s been four months since my ex, so I’m over it.”

Damen unlocked his phone and tapped on the message.

L: Did that really happen last night? So… It wasn’t a joke or an illusion?

Damen had to smile. Laurent was really cute in a way.

D: Oh believe me, that really happened and was definitely not an illusion or something. Did that shock you a lot?

Then he put his mobile phone back on the table and looked to Nikandros, who curiously stared at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Mhm.”

“Do you think he’d be interested in getting to know you better?”

“Well, maybe? If he wouldn’t, I don’t think he would have written to me.”

Nikandros tilted his head a little. “Let’s hope for a good sign. I’m optimistic for your sake.”

“This is too kind of you.”

Damen looked back at his phone, frowning a little. Somehow he feared that “getting to know each other better” would turn out to be quite a challenge. Not that Damen would have a problem with that but… Laurent was already a slightly different direct number; he had never had anything like that before in his life and that hurt his pride a little bit. Nikandros scrutinized Damen closely, then a knowing grin appeared on his lips: “Don’t tell me your pride is a little bit hurt because someone defied you?”

“Stop listening to my thoughts, this is not a free talk show or something like that”, Damen said and then: “But yeah, I mean, he attacked me with holy water and indirectly said I looked old!”

Nikandros laughed amusedly: “It’s a nice change, isn’t it? If you don’t always have them all at your feet immediately and within three drinks you get in bed with them and they offer you their blood, at least it will be exciting for once, my dear.” He winked at him and drank from his beer again.

“Yeah it really makes him interesting for me and somewhere it got me ambitious.”

“Naw.” Nikandros put his hands over his chest. “That sounds really romantic but be careful, don’t fall for it to quick, yes.”

“Nik”, Damen warned sharply.

“I just wanted to say it.”

Damen smiled warmly at Nikandros. He knew that Nikandros was just worried, especially after the end with Jokaste. But Laurent? Somehow he had a good feeling about it, but maybe that was just his healthy optimism that had led him into one or two miseries before. His mobile phone vibrated again. He leaned forward and took it in his hand.

L: Ah Okay. Wow.

L: I mean, I’ve never met a vampire… as long as the story is true of course and you’re not just some freak who’s into hardcore stuff and wants to live out his kinks, because that would be punishable by law depending on how old you are.

Damen looked at the display in confusion. How old was Laurent?

D: Don’t worry, I only bite when asked. ;)

D: Do you maybe want to go out for a drink?

L: Hm. I am not allowed to drink anything but we can meet each other, sure.

Damen’s eyes widened, he really should find out the age of the boy.

D: All right, then just meet up and maybe get something to eat?

L: That… sounds good. How about Italian food?

D: Good one.

L: Oh. Garlic? Then, uhm, you just decide?

D: We just decide it spontaneously.

D: 6 p. m. at Westpark?

L: I will be there.

And with that their chat was done. Damen put the phone back and was confused with Nikandros’ curious look almost immediately. For a moment he had forgotten his presence.

“What now?” Damen asked and looked at him from narrow eyes.

“Date?” was the question from Nikandros.

“Just a meet up.”

“So it’s a date.”

“No, we will just hang out together.”

Nikandros grinned knowingly and nodded: “All right, I’ll expect a report, yeah?” He then stood up from his armchair, put the empty beer bottle on the table and said goodbye to Damen who actually wanted to say something, but by then he had already disappeared from the door of his apartment. Frustrated and sighing, Damen let herself sink back into the sofa cushion.

Cursed be his best friend and his gift to capture the thoughts and feelings of other persons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the positiv feedback on the first chapter ;o; I really hope you liked this chapter as well!


	3. Did you just compare me with Edward?

To his slight astonishment Damen had to realize that at 6 pm the sun was still coming out behind the clouds every now and then. So much for today being cloudy all the time… So the weather forecast was no longer reliable either. He buried his hands deep in his pockets and waited for Laurent; he leaned against a tree trunk in the shade, near the entrance to the park.

“Aren’t you too warm?” Damen turned his head in the direction and saw Laurent coming to a halt in front of him. He pushed his own sunglasses up and back into his hair, examining Damen from top to bottom. Actually, he should be asking the question. Laurent wore a white button-down shirt, which was buttoned down to the last two buttons, and over it a dark blue hooded jacket, black jeans and black boots.

  
“Stared enough?”

“Well when you ask like that. No.”

“Are you always so honest?”

“I just wear my heart on my tongue.”

“That sounds disgusting.”

“Hm, more like a good meal, if you ask me”, Damen hummed.

Laurent made disgusted face and said: “You’re really weird.”

Damen grinned only in response.

He was still amazed how relaxed these verbal exchanges between the two of them were. Laurent didn’t mince matters and Damen had no choice but to say what he feels or thinks anyway. In principle their interactions were a pure win-win situation for Damen.

“So, how can I be sure that you really are a vampire and not just a weird man who likes to attack teenagers and performs strange rituals because children are especially good victims?”

“You come in early with questions like that, now that we’re almost alone in the park.” Damen winked at him with a wry grin and exposed his fangs. Laurent stopped abruptly and looked at him, Damen could see how Laurent’s thoughts worked; but then he said: “This can also be normal. There are some people that have pointier canines.” Laurent crossed his arms in front of his chest when he said this and gave Damen a challenging look.

“Well, if you put it that way, maybe I am just a crazy man after all”, Damen said approvingly.

“Well. Then I guess I’d better be going, huh?”

“I like your company; it would be a real shame if you left now.”

Laurent remained steadfast in his challenging gaze, Damen could see how ever single muscle in his body was tensed and somehow he was worried that he had gone too far, but then Laurent had already grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm towards him. He held the back of Damen’s hand up into the sunlight, Damen sucked in the air and snatched Laurent’s loose grip.

“Damn, that hurt!” shocked he looked at Laurent, who was only looking indifferently at his hand and watching the small burn that had occurred.

“I just wanted to have a proof if you are really telling the truth, nothing more”, Laurent replied recklessly.

Damen laughed dry: “Is that proof enough for you now?”

Laurent seemed to be a bit indecisive, continued to fix Damen’s hand with cool blue eyes before he let his gaze wander up and looked at Damen: “In a way, yes. At least I believe you that you’re not telling bullshit. Even though that could be a sign that your might just be allergic to the sun.”

Damen smirked: “Maybe, yes, but then how you explain the reaction to the holy water from yesterday?”

“Hm. Right.” Laurent sighed softly and closed his eyes briefly: “All right, I believe you and what am I supposed to do with the knowledge?”

“I leave that up to you, as long as you stop torturing me with burns.”

Damen could see how a slight smile spread on Laurent’s lips and he only meant: “Don’t be so. I’m sure it’ll heal in no time. After all you’re a vampire, right?”

“Not so loud”, Damen hissed.

“Why?”

“What if someone hears us? Not everybody needs to know directly.”

“Then why did you tell me that yesterday?”

“To be honest, I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

Damen didn’t really believe that Laurent would apologize for the, pretty lousy but somehow heating up action, and Damen should be fine with that. He shook his hand out a little, the burn slowly closing again.

“Did it really hurt that much?” Laurent looked at Damen questioningly, his curved eyebrows drawn together and his jaw tensed, as if he was afraid of the reaction.

“Imagine someone taking your hand and holding it over fire. That’s kind of what the sun feels like to us if we stay in it too long or directly in it.”

Laurent nodded slightly, his gaze lowered and he let his arms drop loosely to his side, crossed them behind his back. Now that Damen was looking down on him, Laurent made a much younger impression on him than yesterday.

“May I ask how old you are?”

Laurent suddenly lifted his eyes and looked at Damen with slight horror, as if he had just asked him if he could have a snack from him. To be honest, that was also one of the thoughts that Damen was thinking about.

“17”, he then said.

Damen smiled. “Cute.”

Laurent’s lips curled up and threateningly he said: “I’m not cute and you’re not gonna call me that again!”

He was really cute.

“You know how old I am, but don’t you think it’s fair that I know how old you are?” Laurent flashed him a cheek grin and Damen remembered how he had done the same to him the day before, because of their names.

“Fine, you’re right. I’m 26.”

That seemed to impress Laurent rather less and he raised an eyebrow skeptically. “You sure?”

Damen took a deep breath, even though he didn’t actually have to, because Vampires don’t breathe. “All right, something around a couple of decades. I stopped counting the time at some point.”

“So ancient actually.”  
“That hurts my feelings now.”

Laurent looked pitifully at Damen and he could see that a playful glitter was reflected in his eyes, which made him more and more upset. Laurent was again the one who ran ahead and Damen had to catch up with him now.

Silently the two continued their way through the park and it got darker and darker with time until the sun finally disappeared completely and he and Laurent were now completely alone in the park.

Damen couldn’t make out a single person.

“It’s exciting to walk alone with a vampire.” It was if Laurent could read his thoughts, which seemed scary to him and somehow reminded him of Nikandros and he now hoped that Laurent didn’t have this gift, otherwise Damen would have a huge problem.

“What do you think will happen next?” Damen asked, he just couldn’t help but asking.

“I don’t know. Maybe you’ll grab my wrists and pin me against the next tree, hold my hands up over my head with one hand while your other hand strokes my neck…”

Damen had to swallow hard, hearing these words from Laurent’s mouth were almost too much for him. He licked over his lips and looked thoughtlessly at Laurent’s neck. He would so much like to, but he didn’t want to scare him completely, otherwise Laurent had started it and had actually offered it to him, right? Was that even an offer? Laurent turned to Damen and smiled at him. “I’m right about that, aren’t I?”

He was fucking right, yes.

“So you are not of the aggressive variety that brutally assaults mortals either, understand. Then what kind of vampire are you?” Laurent asked curiously.

“The honest kind who enjoys the contact with mortals, hoping to develop some sort of friendship with them”, Damen answered.

“Such a thing exists? I always thought you were all so unscrupulous and if not, then most of you are vegetarians who drink animal blood and keep their distance from people, especially on sunny days because they glitter.”

“Animal blood? Glitter? Oh.” Damen knew where this came from. Did Laurent just compare him to a Twilight Vampire? That hurt more than being called old.

“Laurent, believe me, everything the media has tried to portray about vampire is complete bullshit. I’ve read and seen so much bad stuff.”

“Twilight too?”

“Fortunately not. I only know it from hearing and seeing some scenes.”

He could see that Laurent blushed slightly. “Yeah, lucky me too.”

Damen grinned knowingly.

“Stop smiling like that!”

“Why?”

“Your teeth…”

“You want to insult them now, too?”

“No! I… never mind.”

Damen didn’t push him any further and just hoped that Laurent wasn’t afraid of it but rather meant it in the sense that it looked good. That’s what he would want.

“I’m getting hungry”, Laurent said.

“Hm, me too yeah.”

Laurent gave Damen a reproachful look.

“Ehm. Oh!” He smiled embarrassed, then said: “I know a little bar near here, you could get something to eat and I could have a drink there?”

“Sounds good as long as you mean with “drink” not my blood?”

“No, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

And so the two of them made their way to the bar Damen had mentioned, they sat down at a window table, relatively far back in a corner, shielded from the rest of the people who were present and watched a football match on the television.

“Hm, almost reminds me of the one scene where Edward took Bella out to dinner”, Laurent said casually, poking around in his salad. Damen choked on his whiskey. “Excuse me? I thought you never saw the movies?”

“I’ve read the books”, Laurent said dryly.

“Wow.” That surprises Damen.

“Don’t judge me for that, okay?” Laurent propped his head up on his hand and continued to eat his salad, trying not to look at Damen who were looking at him with fascination and amusement.

“Are you a little fan of this and that’s why you find hanging out with me so exciting?”

“No and no. So yes to the last one but not because of the books.”

Damen found it incredibly funny how quickly Laurent stumbled over his own words when something made him nervous and he tensed up a bit quickly, avoided any eye contact.

“So, you find me exciting? After such a short time?”

“Don’t read too much into it, understand?”

“Sharp tongue for a 17-year-old.”

“Dirty mind for someone as much older as optical 26.”

“You know how to use words, I’ll give you that.”

Laurent grinned triumphantly and then finished the last bites while Damen was still drinking his whiskey.

“Tell me, do you have any special gifts? Mind reading, for example?”

“The Twilight Vampires again?”

“No. This time it’s just interest, after all vampires are something like superhuman, so there must be something special you can do besides sucking blood, right?”

“Hm right, so not really a special gift in itself, I call it more like a curse. Unfortunately, I have a very honest tongue and cannot lie, but I can wrap my words very charmingly so that it is extremely easy for me to get what I want.”

“So you can manipulate perfectly in an honest way”, Laurent concluded nodding. He played at the hem of his sleeve: “Your charming streak is something I highly doubt.”

“What? You’d be the first to say so.”

“So you always end up with somebody with a bad pick up line and telling them what you are?”

“Bad puns, good looks and a few drinks, but yes, I usually do.”

“Wow.”

Damen smirked and took the last sip of his whiskey before he said: “Come on, we’ll pay and then I’ll take you home.”

Laurent agreed and so Damen paid the bill for both of them, which made Laurent blush, Damen remarked that with a smile and afterwards he accompanied him to his place on the school campus.

“It’s like I never left.” Damen stretched a little and put his hands on his hips.

Laurent smiled a little. “I should go inside before anyone sees us out here.”

“Shy?” Damen said jokingly. “No, just kidding. But it was still a very nice evening with you; we can do it more often if you like?”

“Yeah, it was really nice. Thanks, also for paying. I’ll text you again.” Laurent gave him one last smile before he went to the campus to get to his apartment.

Damen looked after him, and then he turned on his heels and got a fright when Nikandros stood in front of him with a wide grin on his lips. “Well Damen? How did your not-date with the little boy go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short "FunFact" - Last Year Connich my Girlfriend and I cosplayed from this FanFiction and we re-created that scene, where Laurent helds up Damen's hand into the sun :)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B3TcKBYHNgN/


	4. Quality-Time under best Friends

„By the seven Hells, do you have to scare me like that?“ Damen hissed and looked at Nikandros reproachfully.

“Actually no but it just so happens. So, come on, tell me, how was it?”

Damen rolled his eyes and grabbed his best friend by the wrist. “When we’re back in my apartment.”

A short time later, both found themselves on the sofa and Damen knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid telling Nikandros about the meeting and so he did. In every small detail.

“He held your hand in the sun just to see if it would affect you?” Nikandros asked in disbelief.

“Yup.”

“The boy has some smart ideas.”

“That’s true but it was still very painful. He’s just so… I don’t know how to put it in words.”

“Cynical? Dangerous? Insane?”

“All of this?”

“That must be a real challenge for you, not to jump right over him and pin him down”, Nikandros stated thoughtful.

“To resist the urge to resist is in itself really easy and somehow difficult at the same time, he is so calculated about it and he somehow immediately knows what to say to hit a nerve.”

“Don’t get me wrong Damen but you’re like an open book to others, it’s not hard to know which buttons to push.”

“Thank you for your great support”, Damen said annoyed.

“You’re welcome.” Nikandros grinned at him.

Damen ran his hand through his dark hair and slipped down the back of the sofa a little before he put his head back and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment.

It’s not like as if he was tired, he could hardly be tired after all, he was a vampire, they don’t need sleep – Maybe some rest but that’s it; but he has to admit he was kind of done right now. He was tired of the long day, the terrible day yesterday and tired of the fact that a 17-year-old boy had put him completely out of his depth and compared him to fucking Edward Cullen non-stop.

“He didn’t really do that?”

“Sometimes your gift is really scary.” Damen laughed softly. “But yes, he really did. It was somehow amusing, at least for him.”

“As if my gift would bother you otherwise”, Nikandros smirked. “Oh dear, but yes, the youth of today, don’t know what real vampires are since there are so many false representation in the media.”

“True. I mean, I could’ve lived with a comparison like Angel or Spike, but Edward, seriously?” Damen sighed heavily and Nikandros laughed, than asked. “Say, when do you see him next?”

“I have honestly no idea but somehow I’m hoping for soon.”

And at that moment his mobile phone vibrated and a message appeared on the display, a message from Laurent.

“Well, speaking of him”, Damen said amused and sat up, he grabbed his phone, unlocked it and read through the message.

L: Thanks for walking me home and sorry about your hand I was…curious, I guess? But it was a nice evening, hope we can do something like this again soon? If you still want to, of course.

Damen grinned happily, he hadn’t really expected an apology, but he was all the more pleased that it came after all.

D: Oh don’t worry, it heals quickly. Would tomorrow work for you?  
L: After school yes, at six again in the Westpark?

D: Yes sounds good for me. See you tomorrow then.

L: See you. :)

Damen put the phone back down and said. “I’m actually seeing him again tomorrow.”

“Just don’t let him push you into a church or anything tomorrow”, Nikandros said joking.

“I don’t think he’d ever come up with such an idea…”

Nikandros gave him a disparaging look and Damen rubbed his neck thoughtfully before he asked. “Do you think he would come up with something like that?”

“He splashed holy water at you; he pointed a crucifix at you and held your hand in the sun. I would give anything to that boy.”

“Okay. Point taken, I’ll be careful.”

“Good. Otherwise, what else did the vampires do in Twilight? Didn’t Edward stop a car? Maybe next time he’ll test your physical strength and push you into the street or something.”

Damen laughed bitterly. “He can test my strength differently, but not like this.”

“You’d much rather does this in bed, wouldn’t you?”

“You can bet on that.”

Damen grinned at Nikandros, who shook his head laughing only amusedly. Then for a brief moment silence lay over them.

“Nik, I’m so hungry again. I don’t think I can ignore it any longer”, Damen said quietly and almost pleadingly he looked at Nikandros. Nikandros looked at him pitifully and sighed softly before unbuttoning his shirt, indicating to Damen that he was allowed to drink from his blood. Damen gratefully accepted, he smiled a little and leaned over his best friend, he straddled over his lap and pressed him gently back into the sofa, he pushed his thumb and index finger under his chin to lift it slightly, stroking through the dark beard with his thumb.

“Your neck line is really nice, you know that?” Damen said smiling.

“You don’t have to flirt with me so I can relax and you can drink”, Nikandros replied amused.

“I know but right now I’m not flirting with you, I’m just telling the truth, as you know.”

“Come on, bite me already.”

Damen grinned and licked his lips, then he leaned down and opened his mouth, buried his pointed teeth in Nikandros tanned skin. Deeply he sank the tips into the soft flesh that tried to protect the carotid artery. Damen felt the blood running down his chin as he sucked the blood out of him.

Nikandros quietly moaned under him, which Damen liked. He reached into Nikandros’ shirt with his free hand and pushed it a little to the side to caress the cool skin of his best friend. He felt Nikandros put his hand in Damen’s neck and held him by the upper arm with the other one to keep him near him while Damen continued to stroke over his chest, brushing past his left nipple, which hardened under the touch quiet quickly, to distract him from the pain in his throat.

Finally Damen let go of Nikandros’ neck and licked almost apologetically over the wound, collecting the blood that had run down to his collarbone. Damen leaned back a little and wiped with the back of his left hand over his bloody lips. He looked down at Nikandros, his dark eyes fixed on Damen and his breathing was unsteady, slightly aroused. Damen smiled at the sight, reached for his face and stroked Nikandros’ cheekbone with his thumb.

“Are you feeling better now?” Nikandros asked him and his lips curled up into a light smile.

“Yes, much better. Thank you for letting me.”

“No problem kid.”

“I’m still taller than you!”

“But younger than me.”

Damen laughed soflty and slapped Nikandros‘ upper arm gently, then he let himself fall to the side and snuggled up against him. A small side effect as soon as he was allowed to drink blood from whom, he was even more interested in being close to the body afterwards than he already was. This wasn’t really a problem for the two friends, especially since Damen knew the little deal well that they had negotiated a few years ago.

Nikandros let Damen drink of his blood from time to time, if it was necessary and he had no luck with mortals, as it was the case at the moment, and Nikandros usually got something back from him in return.

Gently Damen stroked the inner side of Nikandros’ thigh, repeatedly touching his crotch before he finally massaged his half-harden cock through his jeans, which elicited a surprised sound from Nikandros’ mouth. Damen just grinned at his reaction and whispered against the cool skin of his neck. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about this.”

“I know. I could hear it in your thoughts.”

“Then you know what’s going to happen. Almost a little boring, don’t you think?” he whispered with a low voice and carefully bit down at his throat without seriously hurting him, while exerting pressure on Nikandros’ clothed cock.

“Stop teasing me like this”, Nikandros pressed out between his lips.

“Try to stop me.”

Damen looked up at Nikandros, a playful sparkle in his eyes and a cheeky grin on his lips.

“Don’t give me that look”, said Nikandros.

“Or? What will happen?” Damen teased back curiously.

Nikandros didn’t say anything to it, he just smiled wickedly and turned Damen so that he was now lying on his back underneath him in a quick motion. Nikandros leaned over him, his knee between his thighs and dangerously close to Damen’s arousal.

“I think I like where this is going”, Damen said with a husky voice.

“Sure? Once I start, I won’t stop so fast and I heard you have a date tomorrow.”

“Yes. Tomorrow”, Damen said, winking. “But for now, I’m all yours.”

“Well, I don’t want to be like this and make you wait any longer.”

Damen moved below him in a demanding manner, he reached forward, grabbed him and pulled Nikandros down by the collar of his open shirt; moving his hips against Nikandros’.

“Then; I’d say – Go ahead and don’t talk too much.”

Nikandros smiled at him. “Patience, Damen, patience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FanFiction is nearly done. <3 So I'm going to update this now every second day. x3


	5. It’s all just theoretical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, thanks for all the new kudos on this. <3 You really make me happy with that. :D  
> Enjoy the new chapter, where Damen educate Laurent about blood circulations by vampire, because like we all know - Laurent is curious as hell with this topic.

At six pm Damen waited again under the tree near the entrance to the Westpark. The sun shone mercilessly down on earth and Damen buried his nose deeper behind his red scarf. Fortunately, only a few people looked at him in an odd way – He couldn’t blame them, after all, because who the hell was wearing a scarf and a coat by this sunny and warm weather in combination with a sunglass?

Gladly most of the people who passed him were too busy to get from A to B quickly or they were hanging on their mobile phones to check important messages or to make phone calls and paid little till no attention to their surroundings. It was fascinating for Damen to see how much times have changed and not necessarily only for the better, but before he could think about this any further, Laurent came to a halt before him.

“Bad time for you to go out, am I right?” He didn’t sound disparaging, but somehow almost worried, which surprised Damen a bit.

“Somehow, but that’s okay, I think I’ll survive that.”

“Why didn’t you just cancel or set it on a later time?”

“I wanted to see you again as soon as possible.”

He could see Laurent blushing slightly and he looked away, buried his hands in the pockets of his trousers and pulled his shoulders up a little.

Damen smirked at the sight. “You don’t seem used to that kind of talk.”

“No not really”, Laurent said quietly.

“What a shame”, Damen sighed and Laurent just shrugged his shoulders indecisively, then he said: “Do you even want to go to the park or should we go somewhere else?”

“Somewhere with more shadows would be nice.”

“I think I know where we can go then. Come with me.”

Laurent ran ahead and Damen followed him well-behaved, he pulled the scarf up a little to protect his face and hid his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“Don’t people look at you when they see you walking around like this?” Laurent asked curiously.

“Some do, but otherwise most of them are too busy with themselves to notice”, Damen explained.

“I see.”

At some point Laurent had led him into a small side street of the park, where the streets were well covered and the sun didn’t get there so quickly. Grateful for this, Damen unwrap his scarf to wear it casually around his neck, he took away his sunglass and slipped it into his shirt neckline.

“Should be little better here, don’t you think?” Laurent inquired.

“Yes, thank you.” Damen smiled at him and Laurent smiled back shyly but still avoided looking him straight in the face.

“Somehow the fact that you can still move around freely in the daylight reassures me”, Laurent said then.

“What do you mean by that?” Damen asked confused.

“Well, I, for myself, would be bored to death if I couldn’t go out during the day. What else would you do all day?”

“In this century I would watch TV and play videogames all day long.” Damen grinned.

“So that’s the kind of guy you are.”

An amused laugh escaped from Damen’s throat as Laurent spoke the sentence in just a serious manner and looked at him curious.

“Why are you laughing now?” Laurent whined complaining.

Damen, however, only waved this off and turned the subject back to something else. “Let me ask you, what do you do all day long?”

“Me? Ehm. I’m still in school; I’m busy with learning most of the time, otherwise not much.”

“High school, huh? I almost thought so. What are you gonna do afterwards?”

“I will be a teacher some day, so I’m going to study after school.”

“Oh? Which subjects?”

“French and History.” Laurent seemed kind of proud to Damen.

“That sounds good. I always liked history too.”

“I’m sure you’ve been at most of the events in history by yourself”, Laurent deadpanned.

Damen pouts. “Hey. I said that I’m a few decades old, not a few centuries.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow skeptically and smiled slightly, which led Damen to conclude that Laurent didn’t seem to believe his age. Very well, he thought.

“And what do do you do in your spare time, beside of hanging out with me?”

“I’m working.”

Laurent raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Work? What kind of work do vampires do?”

“I work in a bar, mostly in the late shift.”

“Interesting. This is actually quite exciting.”

“What did you think I would work?” Damen asked curious.

“I don’t know, maybe that you work in a library.”

Damen shot an odd look at him and said: “That sounds super boring and dull.”

“I know.”

Damen then just grinned and shook his head gently. Laurent looked up at him and examined him extensively, then: “May I make a remark?”

“Don’t you usually just make your remarks?”

“I don’t want to hear again about how much I hurt your feelings this time!”

“Oh. You’re learning.” Damen looked at him in a playful surprise.

“Of course.”

“So go ahead, what’s on your soul?”

“Funny coming from you since vampires don’t actually have souls.”

“Now it’s getting personal again.”

“Sorry. So I just wanted to ask… Your eyes look so different today, why?” Laurent looked up at him insecure and pointed with his finger to Damen’s eyes, who looked at him first confused.

“Different… In what way?” Damen then asked.

“Well, yesterday they had the color of a dark brown and somehow now there seems to be a slight red sheen over them? They look brighter, more like honey.”

Damen was surprised. “You looked so closely at my eyes? Does that mean you think they are beautiful?”

Laurent moaned annoyingly. “What…? No! I mean… I just noticed it, so why is that so?”

Damen thought about how to explain this to him, after all he didn’t want to scare Laurent right away or something. Restlessly Damen played with the hem of his scarf, before he started: “It is so, the eye color of vampires don’t change so extremely drastically if they suffer from bloodlust or have drunk blood, as it’s often depicted.”

“But…” Laurent interjected.

“Twilight lies”, Damen deadpanned and Laurent closed his mouth again.

“Vampire eyes get darker or duller, when they get hungry and once they have drunk blood, a red glow appears over the richer eye color, but it doesn’t last for long, maybe one or two days after drinking blood.”

“So yesterday you”, Laurent left the question unspoken.

“Yes.”

Laurent took a small step to the side and created distance between Damen and him. Damen could understand his reaction, for humans it was already difficult enough to accept that something like vampires really existed and then to hear that a vampire had drunk blood the day before, that was heavy for some, especially for such young people, Damen found.

“Did you kill someone for this?” Laurent asked the question quiet carefully and quietly, for a human ear it was almost impossible to filter out the exact words but Damen was no human. Surprised he looked over at Laurent and said: “No I didn’t. I don’t kill people for this and I don’t just take it like a rabid beast”, he said and then: “There may be vampires out there who still use that cliché, but I’m definitely not one of tehm.”

Laurent slowly nodded understandingly.

“My best friend is not quite a vampire. He’s half vampire; he let me have some of his blood, to answer your silent question.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yes, half vampires are basically still human, with the subtle difference that they age more slowly than normal humans, mostly have a special ability and every now and then feel the need for blood, but it’s not essential for their survival”, Damen explained him and Laurent nodded slowly. Damen gave him some time to process this information; Laurent took his time as well, before at some point he said: “I see, what happens if you bite someone? Does that person become a vampire too?”

“No.”

Damen could see question marks forming over Laurent’s head and he visibly wondered if his whole life had been a lie so far, which made Damen smile, then he said explaining: “Well, if I bite you, nothing would happen, except that it might hurt, end up in a little mess, and you’d have at least one bite mark for a week afterwards.”

“And how do you become a vampire if not through a bite?”

“By drinking the blood of a vampire.”

“Do vampires even have blood?”

“Yes, for example, if I drank blood from you, your blood would be in my circulation and would continue to supply me, just like a normal circulation in the human body but with the difference that I cannot produce my own blood and that your blood in my circulation is mixed with the poison vampires wear in their own body.”

“It sounds… kind of weird and complicated.”

“Yeah, that is true.”

“And certainly disgusting because basically you’d be drinking your own blood?”

“Sort of yeah.”

Laurent grimaced visibly disgusted, which made Damen smile.

“But that’s only in theory, I’ don’t think you plan to bite me to drink my blood, right?” Damen asked.

“Never.” Laurent’s answer came quickly and outraged.

“Good.”

“And you wouldn’t drink from me?”

Damen looked to the side, shifted his weight somewhat indecisively to his right leg and then swung back to the left. He honestly said: “Maybe sometime, if you allow me to do so?”

Laurent turned pale. Paler than he already was and looked at Damen with astonishment, his hands went up to his neck again to protect it.

“Like I said, I’m not gonna jump to your throat and take it”, he said calmly. “If you want it too, it’s fine, then just tell me but it’s not necessary. You just smell so good.”

Laurent slowly seemed to realize that he was really not dealing with a human being and his blue eyes widened in shock.

“Calm down Laurent. I won’t hurt you. Honestly.”

“I know.”

“It’s not a tempting thought; I know that, I didn’t really want to bring it up yet.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to know and you’re very honest with me”, Laurent then said and lowered his eyes.

Damen smiled. “Okay.”

Slowly Laurent relaxed a bit, at least he let his hands sink from his neck and didn’t look at Damen as much as a frightened rabbit anymore, otherwise Damen would have a lot of trouble to pull himself together here, not to fall all over Laurent – not because of his blood, but more because of his optical appearance and Damen’s long to be close to a human being again.

But he held himself back, admonishing himself that this time he would take it slowly. He had learned from his relationship with Jokaste and didn’t want to worry Nikandors unnecessarily when Damen was again rushing headlong into some new mess.

“Because, it just came to me”, Laurent opened up a new topic.

“What?”

“I have a history exam in three weeks. Do you think you can help me study a little?”

Damen could hardly believe his ears, but he nodded. “I can do that, yes.”

“Nice. I’ll write you about it again when it’s time.”

“Sure.”

The two of them had finished their round around the park and Damen decided to accompany Laurent back to the campus, simply because he didn’t really want to let him go yet.

“I hope the conversations today weren’t quite awkward?” Damen asked, because he was really starting to worried if he didn’t scare Laurent too much but the younger one smiled shyly at him, before he said: “Let’s put it this way, I’ve never talked openly with a vampire about stuff like that. It’s weird but it was also kind of interesting.”  
“Oh really? Well, then we can have more of those conversations?”

“Why not? I really like talking to you and walking with you through the park while doing so”, Laurent said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m glad to hear that little one.”

“Don’t call me like that!”

“But you are small?”

“No, you’re just tall!”

Damen laughed heartily at this argument and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just tall.”

Laurent looked satisfied with that.

“Then off to the apartment with you. See you soon.”  
“Yes. Good Night, Damen”, Laurent said and at first Damen looked at him confused, but then he remembered that humans have to sleep at night. He wished Laurent a good night as well and let him go.

He turned on his heels and went back to his own apartment, with the thought that he wanted this boy. He really wanted him so badly.

Damen knew he would’ve been hopelessly addicted to him since the first meeting.


	6. The philosophy of patience

Damen let himself sink back into his pillows, his breath was heavy and he looked up at the ceiling, a dreamy grin lay over his lips and he ran his hand over his face, stroking his wild dark hair from his forehead.

It had already been good two month since Damen had met Laurent, and they were both getting to know each other better and better, which was not only because Laurent felt that the need to use every opportunity to have Damen with him, it doesn’t bother him at all he was rather flattered that someone showed such an interest in him, even though Laurent always tried to connect him with other clichés he knew about vampires; but Damen found that somehow cute.

Damen smiled at the thought of the younger one, he would be lying if he would say that he didn’t have a certain other interest in him besides his blood, and yes, Damen had quite quickly become friends with the idea of wanting to have something more with Laurent than just a normal friendship and a little snack.

  
The thought came quickly and unexpectedly, but he just felt so comfortable in Laurent’s presence, even though it really got him down not being as close to him physically as he would’ve like to. It frustrated him infinitely, he was practically starving; he longed so much for closer contact with a human being. The warm contact with a living body, the beating of a heart, the gentle breathing…

His mobile phone vibrated shortly afterwards and tore Damen from his thoughts. He reached for the disturbing object and unlocked the display; it was a message from Laurent.

L: Do you have time? I’d like to go to the park with you.

D: Sure.

D: I’m just going to take a shower, in 30 minutes same place as usual?

L: Sounds good, see you later.

Damen put the phone away and pulled his boxer shorts back over his hips, then he got up, grabbed some fresh clothes and disappeared into the shower.

As a agreed, Damen waited under the tree at the entrance to the park, it was a cool atumn day and the sun didn’t show itself very often, which was a relief for him, so he didn’t have to be careful not to stand in the sunlight too long and he saved two layers of clothing.

“Oh? No need for a coat, scarf and sunglasses today?”

It was Laurent who looked at him with a crooked grin, his hands in his pockets, the blond wavy hair was blowing lightly in the wind and if Damen had a functioning human heart, it would beating like crazy now and maybe he would blush a little at this beautiful sight.

“Yes, today no need for them, sad about that?” Damen grinned teasingly and spread his arms slightly. Laurent scrutinized him and he could see that he blushed slightly when he looked at Damen’s deep neckline of his shirt, which was normally covered by a scarf, but then Laurent just shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head, smiling as if he wanted to say “Maybe I like what I see, maybe not. I won’t admit it anyway.”

Laurent was teasing. Terrible teasing.

Damen had already experienced this himself several times but he liked this side of him very much, and at the same time it drove him crazy and he wondered how long he could resist him.

“Shall we go then?” Laurent asked and brought Damen back to reality, who blinked and said: “Sure, go ahead little one.”

“I told you not to call me like that!”

“Oh, beg me pardon, your highness.”

“That’s way better.”

Damen just shook his head with a grin and then went after Laurent with quick steps.

At some point they came to a halt after running several laps through the park. Laurent swung himself up onto a small piece of wall and let his legs hang down loosely. Damen watched him, his shirt was a little more open than usual and the sleeves of his blazer where rolled up high and exposing the skin of exactly those parts that were most attractive for Damen. He didn’t really know whether Laurent was doing this unconsciously or whether he had any idea of the effect he had any idea of the effect he had on Damen.

“See something you like?” Laurent looked at him through his golden lashes, the corner of his mouth slightly bent upwards and he supported his hands on his sides on the stone floor, tilted his head slightly and thus only exposed his neck even more. Damen had to swallow hard and nodded slightly before he caught himself reasonably again and said. “I see a lot of what I like.” His voice was deep and rough. Damen was almost afraid that his voice might betray him but Laurent didn’t seem to notice this, instead he just hummed something in response and reached out to Damen.

He hesitated at first but took Laurent’s hand in his.

“You’re so cold”, Laurent stated the obvious.

“I’m a vampire, of course I’m cold”, Damen replied amused.

“Yes, I know but I just didn’t expect you to be so cold.”

“You know, you’re not exactly warm yourself either, if I may say that.”

“I know, my brother sometimes refers to me as a corpse or a vampire because I’m always so cold.” Laurent smiled when he told it like that and Damen had to smile involuntarily.

“But you are icy. You feel almost like reaching into a freezer”, Laurent then added.

“Nice words you got there, dear.” Damen smiled amused.

“I’ve got always the right words for you, sweetheart.”

Laurent pulled Damen towards him easily, so that he found himself quite quickly against the wall between Laurent’s legs. He didn’t quite know what to think of his new position; somehow he liked it because he was now pretty close to Laurent but somehow… It almost threatened to be too much for Damen’s patience. Laurent grinned cheekily up at him and then let go of his hand, resting it again on the stone of the wall. Damen didn’t really know where to go with himself and his thoughts and feelings, the whole scene came so unexpectedly for him, and he was hopelessly overwhelmed with it. Finally he came to the conclusion that he, at least, had to go somewhere with his hands, so he also set them next to Laurent’s thighs, brushing his trousers with the sleeves of his leatherjacket.

“What’s your plan?” Damen threw the question rather arbitrarily into the room and Laurent looked at him in surprise. “Plan?”

“Up to now you’ve always had me at a certain distance, why not now?”

Laurent blushed and lowered his gaze a little and Damen suspected that very immediately he would play with his fingers, as he always did when he got nervous, but this time he stood firm.

“I really don’t have a plan. I just wanted to see how close you could get.”

Damen raised an eyebrow skeptically and asked. “What do you mean?”

“Well maybe it could’ve been that you can’t or won’t come too close to me?” Laurent suddenly seemed insecure and Damen didn’t quite know how to interpret this, he smiled softly and whispered: “Listen little one, I can come close to you unless there is something about you that stops me or you make it clear to me with a gesture that you don’t want me to be close to you.”

Laurent just nodded understandingly.

“You are really cute, you know that?”  
“What? I… No, I’m not cute!”

Damen had to laugh. “Oh yes, you are and how cute you are. You should have seen yourself right now, just so cute.”

“Stop with that bullshit. Who are you? My grandma?”  
“Ouch, is that supposed to mean that I’m old again?”

“Yes, because only old people think young people are cute.”

“Rude.”

Laurent stuck his tongue out.

“Today we are especially rude, aren’t we?”

“I’m always rude, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Damen sighed.

“That happens when you’re always busy with looking at my neck”, Laurent said teasingly and pulled his collar down slightly.

“And here’s where you get unfair.”

“Is it very exhausting to resist the urge?” Laurent seemed playful.

“Yes.” Damen concentrated very much on turning his gaze away from Laurent’s neck and looking him in the eye. He tried to ignore the sound of the rushing blood under the fair skin, but it threatened to get louder and louder in his ear.

Laurent played with him and he probably didn’t know how dangerous he was playing with him but sooner or later he would find it out and Damen hoped that he could his temper for as long as he did. He didn’t mean to hurt Laurent. He didn’t want to scare Laurent either, but Laurent didn’t exactly contribute to the fact that Damen would find the restraint easy.

“Damen? Is everything all right?” Laurent asked gently.

“Yes, everything’s fine.”

Damen took a step back and smoothed down his black shirt, then he looked encouragingly smiling at Laurent, who jumped off the wall and stopped undecidedly in front of him. He finally reached out for him and gently stroked Damen’s upper arm, his gaze lowered.

“Laurent?” Damen was surprised by the gesture and looked softly at Laurent.

“Sorry if I went too far”, Laurent finally said.

“It’s all right, you don’t have to apologize for that”, Damen replied.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Damen gently put one arm around Laurent’s narrow shoulders before he said. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Laurent nodded in agreement.

The way home was silent at first, but at some point Damen managed it to lighten the mood and soon the two found themselves in deep conversations and their normal teasing again.

Damen had put the thoughts about the previous situation aside and hoped that Laurent wouldn’t think about it as well anymore.

As they reached the campus, Damen wanted to accompany Laurent to his door, why he was so eager to do so was a mystery to him either, but Laurent seemed to be happy about this attention and didn’t say anything to it.

“Thanks for bringing me home”, Laurent said, turning to Damen as he opened the door and almost shyly smiled at him. Damen grinned broadly. “No problem little one.”

Laurent growled and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t suppress a grin, he was about to say something when a voice came up behind him, saying: “Laurent? Are you home again?”

Laurent’s eyes widened and Damen looked at least as surprised. Laurent was just about to call something back when he turned and looked Auguste in the face, who first looked at Laurent and then at Damen, Auguste’s facial expression brightened and he smiled broadly, said. “Hey Damen, long time no see, how does it come that you are here?”

“You know each other?” was all Laurent could come up with.

“Yes, indeed, we know each other”, Damen explained with a smile, he wanted to continue but Auguste interjected: “He and I worked in the same restaurant two years ago, he worked at the bar.”  
Laurent nodded perplexed.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? I bet Laurent would be delighted”, Auguste asked and gave them a mischievous smile and Damen agreed, out of sheer politeness, he had no real choice either.

“Great, why don’t you two go ahead into the living room and I’ll be right behind you, dinner is ready anyway.” With that Auguste had disappeared and Damen and Laurent were left in an awkward silence in the hallway.

Laurent finally went ahead into the apartment; Damen went after him, hoping that there would be no embarrassing questions, let alone that Auguste would tell any stories from the bar-times, that would ruin his chances with Laurent in seconds.

How could he not have guessed before that Auguste was Laurent’s brother? The two were so similar to each other now that he had the two of them in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing Auguste to this FanFiction as well. :D There will be some more (funny) moments with him, in the future chapters. ;)
> 
> *
> 
> Also new update Rhytmh - Every day, one new Chapter. <3


	7. Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a new chapter :D Yes I said I would now upload every day but I had a bad headache yesterday and couldn't concentrate on translating. xox
> 
> So there we go now, fresh with a new chapter, in which we will find out about Laurent's small jealous side. :D
> 
> Enjoy <3

Damen couldn’t really decide which situation was worse. The one he was in or the one when he woke up on Laurent’s bed after Charles, the cat, dragged him there.

If you would put the barrel of a pistol on his chest and give him three seconds to decide, he would choose the current situation.

Why? It’s very simple.

Sitting in a room with two attractive blond young men whose blood smelled just too good was a great challenge for any vampire, that’s why.

Moreover, Damen also knew Auguste as very open-minded and talkative, almost too talkative sometimes, which led to talks about things that were not meant to be talked about, especially not now in front of Laurent.

“Tell me, how do you two get to know each other?” Auguste started his merry round of questions and Damen took a long sip of his coke, hoping fervently that Laurent would do the talking now, because he could only tell the truth and that wouldn’t be very optimal, because Auguste knew nothing about the true nature of Damen and that should stay this way.

“We met in a café”, Laurent said and smiled at Auguste: “He ran into me and I dropped my school things, then he bought me a coffee to make it up to me.”

Auguste raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned back a little, crossed his arms in front of his chest, before he looked at Damen and said: “That’s how I still know you, always a little lost in thought and walking around carelessly. Fascinating that you also just ran into my brother, you seem to have thing for blondes.”

Damen had to be careful not to choke on the sentence and cleared his throat quietly.

“Hm, maybe?” He smirked.

He felt Laurent’s calm gaze resting on him and that he watched him carefully. Damen, on the other hand, tried not to be too distracted.

“And… you two are dating?” Was the cautious question from Auguste.

Unpleasant silence followed as an answer.

It wasn’t as if Damen didn’t really want to date him, but he had no idea how Laurent saw it and how he was facing it.

In the end it was really just a friendship for Laurent and not more or less, which would be a pity. Definitely.

“Auguste…” Laurent pressed his name out between his teeth and gave him a cool look. Damen looked out of the corner of his eye at him; the blond boy seemed to be generally uncomfortable talking about this kind of topics.

“Oh”, it then came from Auguste, who nodded and smiled slightly. “I see.”

Damen was glad that this topic seems to be done by now, because Auguste was about to say something other: “Anyway Damen, I haven’t seen you in ages, are you still working at the bar?”

“Yes, I still work there. Mostly in the late shift.”

“Well that’s good to hear, how are the colleagues doing? Are still the same ones there or not?”

“It’s a come and go as you know, I think the only two left of the team that you know are Jokaste and Jord.”

“Oh Okay. But it was foreseeable that the rest would go.”

“That’s how the restaurant business works.” Damen smiled slightly and took another sip of his coke, hoping that Auguste wouldn’t go any further into the topic with Jokaste.

  
He was never so disappointed in his life before.

“Is there still something going on between you and Jokaste?”

Damen sighed silently. “No, not anymore. She’s now with my half-brother.”

Auguste looked at him pitiful. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine.”

Damen glance slightly next to him. Laurent was looking at him thoughtfully, his blue eyes were fixed on him and he could literally feel his tension.

“Do you remember that one Christmas party we had?” Auguste started a new topic pretty much immediately as he felt the mood changing again. Damen looked up and thought back to it, he could remember that a little. He nodded in response.

“I really miss the parties from the company somehow”, Auguste said with a nostalgic smile and looked at Damen. “Beside that you were also always a really good dance partner.”

“You too Auguste. It was a really fun time with you there; do you think you’ll ever work there again?” Damen asked him.

“I’m not sure yet, maybe when I have semester break and don’t have to write an eternally long paper term that requires all my concentration and time.”

“If you have the time, you know that you’re always welcome as a colleague.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

Laurent suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up from his seat, which made Auguste and Damen look up.

“What’s wrong?” Auguste asked.

“Nothing. I’d just like to take a quick shower before it gets too late today”, Laurent replied slightly distant and then left the living room.

“I think I’d better get going before I come home too late as well”, Damen then threw in and also slowly rose from his seat; somehow he couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something else going on with Laurent.

“Oh that’s a pity but I was glad you stayed, maybe you’ll come around more often in the future?” Auguste winked at him with a grin and Damen smiled back friendly, then said: “Sure. It was really good to see you again.”

“Then come home safely”, said Auguste and hugged Damen, holding him gently, just like real bros do this. Damen hugged him back and finally left the living room, he knocked on Laurent’s door and then entered.

Laurent was just about to pick out fresh clothes and turned to Damen with the clothes in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Damen didn’t make a big fuss and preferred to ask directly after he had closed the door behind him.

“Nothing, what should be wrong?”

“You were so quite during the meal, hardly a biting remark was made and somehow you looked a little tense”, Damen explained to him.

“You must have imagined that”, Laurent snapped. “There’s really nothing going on, why should so?”

Damen looked at him in amazement, while Laurent blushed slightly under his gaze and looked away, then it slowly dawned on Damen and, almost amused, he asked: “Is it possible that you’re jealous?”

“What? No! On who and what at all?” Laurent snapped in indignation.

Damen laughed softly. “Oh you are jealous!”

“Did I stutter? I said no, you idiot!” Laurent pressed the clothes in his arms closer to his chest and bit slightly on his lower lip, he played with his thumb restlessly with his ring on his finger and avoided looking into Damen’s amused face.

“Ahw, but that’s somehow flattering”, Damen then said.

“Oh my God, I said no, are you deaf? I’m not jealous. I don’t care who you’ve had what with and how well you get along with my brother, I can understand it”, Laurent fired off impatiently and then snorted: “Auguste is just much more exciting than I am.”

Damen’s grin died off during the brief outburst and he stared at Laurent with calm warm brown eyes before saying: “You know that’s not true?”

Laurent shrugged his shoulders.

“Your brother is just a former colleague of mine, we got along really well back then but you are different and I like that about you. I wouldn’t drop you just like that because I’m back in touch with Auguste now, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
Laurent opened his mouth, only to close it again at the same moment. His eyes restlessly searched for a fixed point in his room and Damen could hear how hard his heart pound against his chest – Not the most beautiful sound, he had to admit, but that’s what being a vampire entails.

“I … didn’t consider it”, Laurent then admitted quietly.

“Indirectly, however, you did that with your previous sentence.”

“Shut up.”

“Why?”

“Because… you’re driving me crazy!”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes! No… Oh my God.”

Damen had to grin and stretched out his arm, held his hand out to Laurent; in the same manner Laurent did it in the park to him. He looked up and looked at him confused.

“Shy?” Damen asked teasingly. This seemed to have hit a nerve, because Laurent put away the clothes and took Damen’s hand.

“No, you?”

“Not at all.”

“Thought so.”

Damen finally pulled Laurent against him and put his arms around the narrow torso, he could feel Laurent tensing in his arms at first, he could feel his heart beating excitedly, as well as his shallow breath against his skin.

“I’m sorry if this is too much”, Damen mumbled the words softly and wanted to let go of Laurent, but then he wrapped his arms around Damen’s hips and held him back.

“Don’t”, Laurent whispered softly and buried his face in the fabric of his shirt. “I’m just confused, no one else has ever been so interested in me before and I don’t quite know how to deal with it. It’s all just so new.”

“Hah, that’s totally normal. It’s in the human nature to be overwhelmed by something like that, especially if you don’t know it.”

“You, of all people, say that? You’re not even human anymore.”

“I still know how people tick.”  
“Fine, that’s an argument, even if it’s a weak one. Does Auguste know about your true nature?”

“No and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Laurent nodded as an answer and pressed Damen closer to him before he let go and took a step back. He stood restlessly before him, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and playing with his ring on his finger again. Damen put a blonde strand behind his ear and smiled at him encouragingly, then he said: “You’re really incredibly sweet.”

“Stop saying that!”

“Never, unless you make me.” He winked at him with a grin and Laurent rolled his eyes, pinching Damen gently in the side. “Idiot.”

Happy that the mood between the two of them had loosened up a bit, Damen said that he would now leave so that it wouldn’t be too late for Laurent, after all, he would have to go back to school the next day. Laurent agreed with him and Damen hugged him again as a farewell gesture before he disappeared through the window from Laurent’s room.

“I saw a scene like that in Buffy once”, Laurent shouted after him and Damen turned around with a grin before he yelled back: “The show was good, even for once!”

Laurent shook his head laughing and closed the window again, while Damen made his way home.

Arriving at his apartment he had to realize, however, that he wasn’t alone.

Nikandros had spontaneously crept back in and spread out on his sofa while watching an episode of Pretty little Liars.

“Really?”

“The show is actually really good; you just have to watch longer than the first two episodes.”

Damen shook his head only grinning and sat down on the armchair.

“Why are you home so late?”

“Since when do you care?”

“Hey, I’m your best friend, of course I care.”

“Right now you’re acting more like a wife.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Nik… Why?” Damen had to laugh and rubbed his hands across his face.

“The question is why not.” Nikandros sat up and curiously looked over at Damen. “Have you been back to your sweetheart?”

“Maybe?”

“Yes you were, I can tell by the look in your eye.”

“By my… What? How?” That confused Damen a little bit.

“Over the last few months, your eyes have changed a little when you talk about him or spend time with him. Your eyes really sparkle and seem somehow happier, almost fuller with life, you know.”

“You’re pretty philosophical today.”

“It’s late and I’ve already seen two seasons of the show and a new episode of Gossip Girl before that.”

“I didn’t know you were so into those shows.”

“Me neither.”

Nikandros handed Damen his opened bottle of beer and he accepted it with a “Thanks” before he took a strong sip.

“So you want to tell me how it was?”

“I thought you could read it in my mind already?”

“I can but it’s always more exciting to hear it from your filthy mouth.”

Damen grinned and told a bit about the day, mentioned the walk, that Auguste was Laurent’s brother, there were some more unpleasant moments that were mentioned at that Laurent was sweet when he pretended not to be jealous. Nikandros smiled.

“You really like him, right?”

“I do… Can you imagine how hard it is to take yourself back in everything just because you don’t want to rush things and scare him off?”  
“I can well imagine that.”

“It’s a real challenge. I want to be close to him, kiss him but on the other hand I want to give him some space and time to let him decide in which direction it should go.”

“You are so obliging all the time; I really admire that about you.”

“Yes, I sometimes wonder how I manage to do that myself.” Damen sighed heavy at this and stroking through his dark hair.

“Was it the same with Jokaste?”  
“Nik…”  
“I know, sorry.”

“But yes, it was. I gave her time and what were the final thanks? To catch her sleeping with Kastor. That was something, but I don’t think that this scene would repeat with an 17-year-old boy.”

“You basically always believe in the positive and good in a person, despite all you’ve been through”, Nikandros stated admiringly.

“I know, sometimes it’s like a curse.” Damen smiled bitterly.

“I believe that, but what if your feelings tell you that it could work out with Laurent and you feel good about it and he slowly builds up trust? I think then you should listen to it and not rush into anything, let alone be afraid that something like that with Jokaste might happen again.”

Damen smiled warmly. “Thanks Nik, I think I just needed that.”

“I always got your back, bro.”  
“I know, thanks for that, honestly.”

“While we have that, do you want to finish the season with me? There are only four episodes left.”

Damen grinned in amusement and made himself comfortable in his armchairs. “Go for it, I also want to know what happens next.”

“Did you?”

“Yep, but don’t tell anyone.”

“If I meet Laurent, maybe him, then he has something on you.”

“Always a privilege to have you as a friend.”

“I’m the best, I know.”

“Now press play again and shut up.”

“Aye your Highness.”

Damen laughed softly and Nikandros grinned at him.

So the evening could end well.


	8. The other side of a history project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Damen and Laurent starts to build up ~ How long will it take that one of them give in to their feels?  
> (Bet Office is open. :D)

L: Hey, can you come over today?  
D: Eh sure. :D When?

L: In an hour?

After this brief exchange of texts, time literally flew by and a little later Damen found himself in Laurent’s room. Secretly, he had hoped somehow that Laurent had simply brought him to him because he longed for him or because he wanted to ask him something else important personal but it turned out that Laurent was once again racking his brain over a history project and needed Damen’s help.

“I’m not that good at speeches.” Laurent let his head hang in frustration and sank deeper into his desk chair.

“You’re usually so eloquent, it’s hard to believe that you struggle with this”, said Damen and stroked over Charles fur, who had joined him shortly after his arrival and made himself comfortable on his stomach. Apparently the cat was keen to make peace with Damen, at least he hoped so.

“Yes, but not if it has to be understandable, that’s a small challenge for me”, Laurent confessed quietly and dropped the book back on his desk. “How would you package things so complicated that even the dumbest classmate can figure it out? I’m afraid my class really isn’t the smartest.”

“Laurent, don’t be so hard on your poor classmates”, said Damen teasingly.

“Oh come on, it’s true.”

Damen laughed amused, it was cute to see how quickly Laurent could get upset about the most trivial things, especially about his precious classmates.

“I swear, I ask myself every time how they made it this far and how they are able to get through life”; Laurent said, sitting up straighter, then he bent over his notebook and started taking notes. “They won’t get it anyway”, he murmured to himself, gritting his teeth.

“What’s your topic again?”

“The division of Germany, right now it’s all about the GDR and if you knew what they sometimes get up with…”  
“Interesting subject, what exactly do they say?”

“If people in the GDR found it so terrible, why didn’t they just get out?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Nope, I wish I would but it’s even worse when they start to question everything, even our teacher grabs his head at this.”

“And then you want to be a teacher yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Brave.”

Laurent smiled slightly and then continued writing in his notebook, while Damen continued to stroke Charles behind his ear. The cat started purring and soon it felt as if Damen had a furry motor on his stomach.

  
“I think… I’m starting to get somewhere.”

“Read what you’ve got so far.”

Laurent put down his pen and started to read his paper to Damen, who corrected him in a few things and told him how he could write it even more understandable – especially regarding the planned economy, which was a bit confusing and hard to understand for some people but then Laurent finally had his paper ready for school.

“Just need to finish the presentation and then I finally did it. Thanks for your help with that.” Laurent gave Damen an honest broad smile and then devoted himself to his computer screen again.

“No problem, always happy to help you.”

“Tell me, did you actually see the GDR live?”

“Indirectly, yes. I have seen what the post-war period and the division did to the country. It wasn’t such a good time actually. Not for any country.”

“I can imagine that… But then you’re not that old, are you?”

“What have I been trying to tell you since months?”

Laurent laughed amused. “I’m just kidding, don’t get too mad at me.”

Damen just rolled his eyes and let an amused snort be heard. “Your cat seems to be the only one who somehow likes me at the moment and doesn’t tease me all the time, even though he kidnapped me at first.”

“Don’t be so defiant, I’m always nice to you too.”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Sometimes?” Laurent looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Damen raised his hand as a small reminder of the lousy sun action.

“Don’t bring that up again, I’ve apologized for it”, Laurent said annoyed.

“I know but it’s fun to annoy you with.”  
“And then you wonder why I tease you all the time.”

Damen cheekily stuck out his tongue and Laurent just rolled his eyes, continued working on his presentation.

A little later, Damen saw Laurent turn off his computer and get up from his chair, he stretched extensively, his shirt slipping up a little and releasing some of his pale skin.

Damn, Laurent would finish him off with his mere presence, if he was honest with himself. Damen couldn’t really avert his gaze he just kept imagining what it would be like to hook his fingers into his belt loops and pull him towards him.

Damen however was torn out of his thoughts, which was perhaps better, when the mattress lowered a little. Laurent had sat down with him and sat cross-legged next to him, while he stretched out his arm and stroked Charles’ back.

“Damen?”  
“Yeah?”

“Uh… The topic yesterday…”

If Damen had a functioning heart, it probably would have just stopped. Lucky for him, he didn’t have one.

Which of the topics did Laurent want to address now? Oh no. He was hoping fervently that it wasn’t his ex again.

“Auguste was mentioned a woman, was that…?”

Why was he still hoping?

“Yes, she was my girlfriend.”

“What happened?”

“She betrayed me with my half-brother.”

“Ouh.” Laurent lowered his gaze slightly and continued to scratch Charles’ neck as he lightly brushed against Damen’s hand. Damen would love to take his hand and pull him onto himself, but that would probably not only scare the poor cat away, so he hold himself together and just left it.

“It was an unpleasant thing, but it’s been some time now.”

“Okay. But you still work together?”  
“Yes, she is the boss of the restaurant to which the bar belongs but we still get along well with each other, needed some time but well. You live with it.”

Laurent nodded understandingly. Damen was uncomfortable with this; he looked over at Laurent and had to realize slightly bitterly that he and Jokaste are very similar. Not only visually, but also in terms of their character. He was basically the male, much younger version of Jokaste but Damen could hardly say that just like that. He bit his tongue and fought the sentence down. His honesty would surely become his death one day, he was sure of that.

“And you and Auguste? Were you really just colleagues?” Laurent asked the question very sheepishly and Damen was only uncertain whether he had heard the question correctly. His eyes became soft and he reached out to Laurent, stroking the back of his hand over Laurent’s cool cheek.

“We were really just colleagues; I didn’t have anything going on with your brother, let alone ever slept with him, if that’s what you want to know.”

Laurent’s eyes widened and he suddenly turned red, averted his gaze from Damen and murmured softly. “For God’s sake, I didn’t so… No!”

Damen laughed quietly amused and pinched Laurent gently in his shoulder. For Charles it was probably too much movement and interruption of the caressing at once, so he got up and jumped down from Damen’s stomach, only to make himself comfortable in the blanket on the floor.

“You are such an idiot sometimes”, Laurent complained and looked at him reproachfully.

“I know that, but I like that to be.” He grinned at him cheekily and Laurent defiantly crossed his arms in front of his chest. How Damen would love to take Laurent in his arms again, pull him on himself and give him a tender kiss on his soft lips. At least Damen thought that Laurent’s lips were soft, at least they seemed so to him. Damen, however, felt something different on his body. He looked and saw that Laurent had carefully grabbed his hand and left his fingers loose in Damen’s cool palm. He smiled slightly as he looked up at Laurent, who had averted his gaze. Tenderly Damen stroked with his thumb over Laurent’s fingers, which seemed even cooler to him than his own.

“Why are you always so cold all the time? Shouldn’t you be warm or something?” Damen was really curious to know this, normally he always knew from other people that they kept a certain warm body temperature but Laurent was different somehow. Even Nikandros was warm in his own way and he was half-vampire.

“I don’t know. Auguste had once explained to me that this has something to do with the blood circulation but I’m not sure about that either. I’m just cool.”

Laurent shrugged his shoulders undecidedly and looked at Damen when something else came to his mind. “Otherwise…Mabye I’m a vampire too and just don’t know it yet?”

“That’s not something to joke with”, Damen instructed.

“Why? Afraid it might be true and then you won’t be able to drink my blood anymore?”

“That… No.”

“I’m sure that’s what you were getting at.” A playful sparkle was reflected in Laurent’s blue eyes and if he would look at Damen like that for a few seconds longer, he couldn’t guarantee anything.

“But I couldn’t quite imagine what it would be like to be a vampire myself, I mean, then I’d never get to experience what it would be like if you drank from my blood at some point.”

Had Damen just imagined this or was Laurent about to offer himself to him? Damen blinked a few times in disbelief and then fixed Laurent with a hungry look. Damn, how he would like to… It had been too long again anyway but his inner voice tried to prevent him from falling over Laurent the next moment.

“I had read a lot about it at the time.”

Damen begged inside that Laurent would just stop talking. Why did Laurent have to take every opportunity to tease him like that?

“Wouldn’t you find it interesting in any way?”

“Laurent…” He looked at him, his blue eyes fixed on him, calculating. He knew exactly how far he was allowed to go, how far he could go that it was not yet dangerous for him. He played dangerous, he played with fire and Laurent knew it. Damen knew that Laurent seemed to love this game; he had often made it clear to him over the months.

“Is it so hard to keep holding back?”

Damen didn’t answer anymore, he tightened his grip around Laurent’s wrist and turned them so that Laurent lay under him with a startled sound and Damen could pin his arms above his head. “You really should stop playing with the fire little one.” Damen said the sentence softly and as if he cared about Laurent’s well-being, but there was a warning tone in his voice. Laurent swallowed hard and looked up.

“I honestly expected it to end like this.”

“Was this your plan?”

“Maybe?” Laurent winked at him and a grin settled over his lips.

Damen was stunned, but tightened the grip around Laurent’s wrists and looked down on him. He tried to keep calm. Laurent was in the perfect position, his blood rushing wildly through his veins and his neck line lay nicely open in front of him. It wouldn’t take much to get a taste of it but it was too risky with Auguste in the next room. Damen knew that humans wouldn’t accept a bite in silence.

“I like the position underneath you”, said Laurent and moved his hip slightly towards Damen’s.

“Could you please stop talking about it so casually”, said Damen with a low husky voice.

“Why?”  
“It’s driving me crazy.”

“Ah? Is that a good thing?”

Damen gave Laurent a slightly reproachful look. “You enjoy using my own words against me, don’t you?”

“A little yeah.”

Damen had to grin and shook his head, let go of Laurent’s wrists and sat back a little. Laurent propped himself on his elbows up and eyed Damen curiously.

“I didn’t mean to push you that far, yes? I… I don’t know what’s going on with me either.”

“It’s all right, I know the feeling.”

Laurent nodded only. Damen couldn’t blame him for such actions anyway, because he would have reacted exactly the same way if he was in Laurent’s position. A young teenager, apparently without much experience with other people, especially when it came to intimacy and feelings, that’s simply how you react.

After a long silence, a more unpleasant atmosphere spread and Laurent sat helplessly in front of Damen, which made him smile somehow. He gently stroked Laurent’s arm and pulled him up against him, so that Laurent was now sitting on his thighs. The two of them were only a few centimeters apart and Laurent couldn’t really take his eyes off Damen’s eyes.

“You have really pretty eyes, you know that?” Damen said smiling.

Laurent blushed.

“I like how fast you blush.”

“Shut up! I can’t turn it off.”

“I know and that’s even better.”

Damen could hear how much faster Laurent’s heart started to beat again and that he was insecurely looking for a point with his eyes that he could fix before he could as Damen an important question that seemed to occupy him for quite some time and he didn’t know how to ask.

“Would you mind spending the night with me here?”


	9. That is why blood is important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says it - We exploring why blood is important or why it was good that Damen was blood empty. ;D  
> (My deepest sorry for my FBI-Agent watching me doing the research for this story.)

Did Laurent really ask him to stay over? Yeah, he did.

Had Damen agreed without much thought? Yeah, he did.

Did Damen regret it in no time? Maybe.

Damen should’ve perhaps strained his brain cells a moment longer to weigh up the possible consequences but Laurent was so sweet and shy that Damen had to agree, he also just couldn’t back out anymore.

In the meantime Laurent had gone out to get ready in the bathroom and since Damen as not prepared for such a spontaneous overnight stay and Laurent’s clothes definitely wouldn’t fit him, no matter how hard he tried to fit in the tight t-shirts, he just decided to lie down in his shorts next to Laurent on the bed.

Shouldn’t be a problem in itself, he thought so and hoped that.

He was just about to put his shirt over his head when Laurent came back into the room and stared at him with an undefined look, Damen could also see that Laurent bit down slightly on his lower lip and… Fuck… That was a turn on for Damen.

Well, that started off well.

“See anything you like?” He teased Laurent, who only blinked in shock as if he had just been caught doing something forbidden.

“Ehm, Yes. I mean, no… wow”, Laurent replied and his voice became quieter with every word, Damen could tell from the tip of his nose how nervous Laurent was, which made Damen feel warm in his chest. He was so cute. Finally, Laurent started moving again and crawled onto his bed, he took the blanket and put it over himself, then looked almost expectantly at Damen.

“I can lie down with you but don’t expect me to sleep”, he said as a warning.

“Do vampires really don’t slee?”

“No, vampires are creatures of the night; we take a little nap during the day.”

“That makes sense, somehow”, Laurent said thoughtfully. Damen could see how uncomfortable Laurent became at the thought that someone was lying next to him but wouldn’t sleep.

“If it calms you down, I can pretend to do so”, Damen then suggested to him.

“It’s not that, but isn’t it very… I don’t know, uncomfortable and kind of boring, lying next to someone who’s really asleep?” was the curious question of the younger one.

“No, as long as that person is cute and looks like you, this isn’t awkward at all for me.

Laurent lowered his eyes and buried his nose deeper under the covers. “Stop saying that.”

“Never.”

He then joined Laurent in the bed and got a soft punch against his side for the last sentence, but it was worth it.

“Good Night”, Laurent murmured softly and then turned off the light in his room, which made no real difference to Damen. He also wished Laurent a good night and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible afterwards, because he was sure that this would be a very long night.

And he should be right.

He had been playing on his phone for a while, still writing a little with Nikandros as he felt Laurent moving next to him. Carefully Damen looked to the side, where Laurent turned to him and rolled onto his arm. He embedded his head on his shoulder and put his left arm over Damen’s naked upper body.

Okay.

Unexpected.

But Okay.

Laurent was too sweet when he slept, he seemed so peaceful, moreover, his heart was beating relatively calmly, otherwise it always beat as if he was running a marathon. Damen smiled at the sight of the younger one and carefully put his arm around him, Laurent moved a little as he pulled his arm away for this, but he didn’t wake up.

Gently Damen laid his lower arm around Laurent’s waist and let his hand rest on his hip bone. He laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling of the room. What did he do to deserve this happy coincidence to meet Laurent? There had to be a catch, as if anything in Damen’s life would ever work out right.

Oh no, he admonished himself, he wouldn’t be thinking about it now. Neither about Jokaste, nor his half-brother, not all the relationships he had before – most of which were more like one-night stand with a little snakc and wouldn’t really count as a relationship. Damen’s attention was drawn to something else again when Laurent put his leg over Damen’s thigh and somehow hooked it over there, which in itself was nothing bad, if only Laurent’s knee had been placed in a very fatal area.

Damn it.

Damen bit slightly down on his lower lip and simply hoped that Laurent wouldn’t move any further, otherwise this could come to an unpleasant situation for both parties. At least if Laurent would woke up from this.

Damen took his mobile phone again and tried to distract himself by reading short stories on the internet, while Laurent lay in his arm and continued to sleep calmly. Luckily he slept quietly the rest of the night until his alarm clock rang.

Laurent struggled with waking up and blinked a few times, he looked up at Damen in confusion when he seemed to realize where Laurent was laying. He jumped up a bit too fast and crashed his head against Damen’s jaw.

“Ouch”, it escaped painfully from Damen.  
“Oh God, I’m sorry”, Laurent said hastily.

“It’s all right.”

Laurent finally looked for his phone and then switched off the alarm clock when he turned back to Damen and put his shirt back in place.

“I didn’t want to use you as a pillow”, he said quietly.

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind it”, Damen said smiling.

“You sure?”  
“Sure.”

Laurent nodded slightly and then let himself fall back, wrapped himself up in his blanket again and cuddled back carefully at Damen’s side, which he only observed with a dreamy grin.

It was fascinating for Damen ever time to see how quickly Laurent can put a smile on his face with his gestures and how quickly he gave him the feeling to forget about everything completely. That boy was just a dream in Damen’s eyes. A bittersweet beautiful dream from which he never wanted to wake up again.

At some point Laurent’s alarm clock rang a second time and destroying any daydreams Damen had.

Laurent again moved out from under his blanket burrito and turned off the alarm clock before he sat up frustrated tired and slowly climbed out of bed. Slowly this was now also a sign for Damen to get dressed again and leave, because while Laurent went to school it didn’t help him much to stay in his room when the most important person would be missing. He also yanked the blanket away and slowly got up, picked his jeans from the floor and slipped them on while he looked for his shirt and put it on as well. Damen could feel Laurent’s gaze rest on his body and somehow he enjoyed this innocent undiscovered attention of the younger one. When he tried to make eye contact with him avoided it and frantically looked for his clothes and said to Damen. “I’ll go change and you better sneak out before Auguste sees you here, he doesn’t know you stayed overnight and its better if it stays that way.”

“All right, then have fun at school and good luck with your presentation”, Damen said winking.

“Thank you. We write.”

“I guess so.”

When he arrived at his apartment, Damen threw himself on his sofa. The apartment was empty and there was no sign that Nikandros was or could be there spontaneously, which reassured Damen. He was still so damn turned on by everything Laurent had done and not done with him the last few hours and he was so happy that his body had cooperated with him for once and hadn’t betrayed him in this respect, but that was only because of his bloodlessness, if he was honest.

His throat was telling him that he needed blood again but he ignored it.

Damen made himself comfortable on his sofa and closed his eyes smiling, the sun had risen on his way home and for Damen it was slowly time to rest a little bit.

He relaxed and supported his head on his left hand while his right hand rested comfortably on his stomach, his legs slightly bent. The perfect position to doze a bit, but then… his stomach growled and his throat contracted painfully.

His body couldn’t take it anymore.

Silently cursing Damen opened his eyes again. He clearly couldn’t take another nap; it had been almost unbearable last time. His blood thirst was simply already at its limit. Frustrated about this, he took his phone out of his trouser pocket and sent Nikandros a Message with his request. And because Nikandros was a good friend, he also barged into Damen’s apartment a little later.

“Your walking blood donation has arrived”, said Nikandros with outstretched arms and a wry grin on his lips.

“Nik, are you serious?”

“What? It’s true.”

Damen didn’t look quite amused about it.

“Is it really that urgent?” Nikandros asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh, you usually last longer, what makes you so upset this time?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as I get some blood.”

Nikandros sat down next to Damen and looked at him and asked. “Is the wrist enough for you?”

“Yeah, as long as I get blood out of it, it should be enough for me now.”

“Someone is getting really impatient”, Nikandros said quietly, rolled the sleeve of his wine-red shirt back and stretching out his arm to Damen. “All right, the restaurant is open.”

“If you tell any more of these silly sentences, I swear to you, I’ll choose another place”, Damen said threateningly, looking at a deeper region of Nikandros.”

“Please don’t.”

Damen smiled contentedly, then he grabbed Nikandros’ wrist and pulled it a little closer to him, supported his own elbow on his knee before opening his mouth and let the pointed fangs settle in the thin skin of his wrist, he buried them in the soft flesh and the first drops of blood coming out filled Damen, empty circulation. It just felt so good to feel the more metallic and somehow sweetish taste of Nikandros’ blood inside.

After a few minutes, Damen let go of his best friend’s wrist and sat back, let his head sink against the cushion of the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

“Are you feeling any better?” Nikandros asked and holds the wound closed with his thumb while it slowly started to heal. It was nice being a half-vampire.

“Definitely.”

“Man, don’t let it always come this far”, Nikandros rebuked him admonishingly. “Just because you can stand it for a long time without blood, doesn’t mean that you always have to go for it.”

“I know, but I don’t want to constantly use you for that.”

“You’re not. I’d be happy to do it for you.”

“Thank you.”

Damen sighed in relief and wiped his sleeve from his cloth jacket over his mouth to wipe up the blood which ran down from the corner of his mouth.

“So you promised to tell me what’s been bugging you? After all that was the deal of the moment”, Nikandros finally reminded him and sat cross-legged on the sofa, looking curiously at Damen.

“Was it the deal?” Damen asked distractedly.

“I demand my blood back!”

“Come and get it.”

“Don’t push me, kid!”

Damen laughed lightheartedly about it and Nikandros couldn’t help but grin.

“No honestly. I’ve never seen you so confused as you were just now and you called me more often when you were at your limit and wanted to do something with a person”, Nikandros shared his observations.

Damen sighed, he wouldn’t be able to get around it anyway, so he told Nikandros straight out how yesterday’s day with Laurent had gone, that he had spent the night with him and that Laurent had snuggled up against him in his sleep, he skillfully left out.

“He cuddled up against you and you didn’t tell me? But the knee sounds mean”, Nikandros said his thoughts out aloud.

“Nik! Stop saying my thought out loud.” Damen forgot about his gift every time, or did he do it unconsciously but on purpose, thinking of something like that in hope that Nikandros would hear it?

“Excuse me! This is important”, Nikandros just said.

“No not really.”

Nikandros grinned dirty. “Oh, actually, I think it is because without blood, there’s not much going on down there, right?”

Damen looked at him surprised. “That’s what you say!”

“But you don’t deny it either.”

“Could you please stop being right?”

“No, I’m older and more experienced than you.”

Groaning in frustration, Damen put his hands in front of his face and sank deeper into the sofa cushions. “I hate you for being right.”

“Hah! I knew it. Damen, I know you, don’t think you can hide anything from me. Especially things like that.”

“Yeah Yeah, I got it.”

“Fine. Well then? Well-charged now, what is your next step?”

“I don’t know, I think on the one hand I should tell him how I feel, but on the other hand I want to give him the first step in that direction.”

“Then, my dear, you can wait a long time for that I guess”, Nikandros said worriedly.

“Don’t be such a pessimist”, Damen replied.

“I’m just being realistic, like I’m followed the thing going on with your boy over there.”

“Irghs, Okay, you’re right. I’ll tell him I think. Tomorrow.”

“Good boy.”

“And if it doesn’t go down the way you planned, I’ll be outside your door with wine and hot chocolate and we’ll watch something on Netflix together.”

“May I correct you, you’re going to break into my apartment again with those tools”, Damen said teasingly.

“I have a key, I got it from you, my dear, I don’t think burglars have a key unless you give them keys to your apartment, too. That would worry me”, Nikandros said seriously.

“Yeah, well, you’re right again.”

“I’m always right.”

Damen was just about to respond when his phone vibrated, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display, with a message from Laurent.

L: Damen, I think I need to tell you something. Can I come over tomorrow?


	10. Clichés and dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, finally some well-deserved fluff between them. <3

He really didn’t know when he had last been so nervous before meeting someone. Probably it had been an eternity but he was sure – now he was nervous; super nervous, to be honest.

Laurent had announced himself for after school with him and Nikandros had luckily stayed with Damen since yesterday to distract him and to talk some sense into him, because Damen brought out the wildest fantasies of which even Nikandros was at some point just speechless and could only shake his head.

At some point it finally happened and Laurent had rung his doorbell. Nikandros said goodbye to Damen and wished them both a lot of fun before he left the apartment leaving Damen more or less nervous and Damen a little confused.

“Who was that?” Laurent asked.

“That was Nikandros. I told you about him”, Damen replied only.

“Ah, your best friend and walking blood donation?”

“Exactly.”

Laurent smiled slightly and then finally stepped in when Damen let him. He really didn’t know why this situation makes him so nervous.

“Somehow I imagined your apartment to be really different”, was the first thing he heard from Laurent, Damen raised an eyebrow inquiringly and looked at Laurent, while he went around the hall and looked into the different rooms.

“What did you have in mind for this place?” He was curious to know that.

“I don’t know, somehow more old-fashioned but maybe a bit more gothic.”

Damen had to smile. “Gothic? What makes you think so?”

“Well, you know, with more old books, lots of black, strange symbols and stuff like that”, Laurent explained his train of thought. The only thing missing was that he added that there should be a coffin standing around somewhere.

“I’m beginning to think you’re confusing vampire with Satanists and those with the poor people from the gothic scene”, replied Damen.

“I don’t know anything about that, if I’m honest, but that’s how it’s always portrayed in all the media.”

“In Twilight too?” Damen asked teasingly. “No, not there.”

Damen grinned. Laurent blushed.

“Well, I’ve been told that’s the case”, Laurent quickly added.

“Yes. Yeah, that’s what I would have said if I were you, too.”

“Oh Shut up.”

Slowly the unpleasantly tense atmosphere of earlier seemed to dissolve again and the two dealt with each other again as if there was nothing Laurent cared about and Damen who seemed to explode at his feelings soon.

“You are a vampire”, Laurent said slowly.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have such a big open window wall? With a TV and a sofa in front of it? Won’t you be lying in the sun all day when it’s summer?”

“Ehm, there are curtains for that and other than that I usually curl up in my bedroom in the summer anyway and sleep.”

“Ah Okay, just seemed illogical to me right now.”

“Did you have any brief doubts about my credibility as a vampire?”

“Maybe? Blood sucking Freaks.”

“This is a new insult”, Damen said with a grin of appreciation.

“I am creative”, Laurent replied boldly.

Laurent sat down on the sofa and leaned with his back against the armrest of it while he continued to look around. Damen joined him after a short detour to the kitchen to get something to drink for both of them and let him look around in peace.

“I somehow always enjoy being in the home of someone”, Laurent said.

“How do you mean that?” Damen somehow tried to make sense of it, spontaneously he couldn’t think of anything that could be beautiful about it.

“Well, you learn so much more about the people in their home than when you’re out with them. After all, home is a private place and different from the outside world.”

“That’s a point, yes”, Damen had to admit that he was very fond of Laurent’s way of thinking. It was sometimes awkward and complicated for him to understand, which he noticed especially when he worked with him on his history projects, but in and of itself, it was a refreshingly different way of thinking.

“I wonder why I don’t see a mirror hanging here”, Laurent noted with surprise.

“Why should I have them? Vampires have no reflection in the mirror”, Damen said shrugging his shoulders.

“Wrong”, Laurent grinned.

“Huh? Wrong? Why?”

“The mirrors at that time were backed with silver, so they couldn’t interact with you, but modern mirrors are mostly made of aluminum”, Laurent explained to him.

“I didn’t know that”, Damen admitted. “Does that mean all the last decades since the turn of the century have been a lie?”

“Apparently.”

“Unfair.”

Laurent smiled about it and Damen couldn’t help but grin at him dreamily.

“But I’m pretty sure you’re not just here to bitch about my setup and expose fake news, right?”

He could see Laurent tensing slightly and blushing. He lowered his head a little and nodded slightly.

“Then what are you here for?”

“I… ehrm… I wanted to tell you something”, Laurent took a deep breath, his heart hammered excitedly against his chest, that could hear Damen loud and clear, which made it somehow uncomfortable for him.

“I think”, Laurent tried to find the right words, as it seemed and Damen gave him time. Patiently he looked at him until Laurent had gathered himself. Helplessly the younger one looked up to him. “I think I have developed feelings that go far beyond friendship.”

Damen smiled almost relieved about it and grinned like an idiot in love, while Laurent waited anxiously for an answer, then Damen said. “I think I feel the same way about you.”

Laurent lowered his head to hide his blush. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Me too.”

Unpleasant silence fell over the two as Damen regained the floor.

“What do you think about me officially inviting you on a date and we’ll see how it goes?”

“That sounds good, yeah.”

Damen smiled happily about it. It sounded positive.

From one date, it become a second day as well as a third date over several weeks, for Damen it was already clear since the little confession that he doesn’t want anyone else at his side but Laurent. But it seemed to him that Laurent would need the time to be really sure about his feelings and that was perfectly okay.

Damen had taken Laurent to his home because it had already become a bit late and he generally didn’t really want to let Laurent go today. The atmosphere between the two was as usual. They annoyed each other, punching out one stupid line after the other and sometimes Laurent even tried to make physical contact with Damen, he held his hand whenever he could, hugged him, cuddled up to him as soon as they were alone at home and Damen got more and more the feeling to burst with every touch, if he wouldn’t get around to calling Laurent his real self.

On this evening, too, the two of them had snuggled up in bed together. Laurent still needed his sleep and Damen was simply happy to enjoy this closeness to Laurent.

“You’re so cozy, you know that?” Laurent murmured softly and buried his face in Damen’s shoulder.

“Really?” Damen grinned.

“Yes.”

Laurent propped himself a little up on his lower arms and looked at Damen, who watched him curiously. Laurent seemed so insecure, almost as if he didn’t know what to do and then started to nervously bite his lower lip before lowering his gaze again.

Damen couldn’t longer resist him; he no longer wanted to resist him. He leaned up a little towards Laurent and put his hand on his cheek. “May I?”

Laurent nodded in reply and looked him in the eye. Damen finally closed the last few centimeters separating them. At first it was a small short kiss, like the flap of a butterfly’s wings, when Laurent returned the kiss. Tender and hesitant. Shy and reserved. Just as Damen had imagined.

The kiss was innocent and inexperienced on Laurent’s part but for Damen it was the most beautiful kiss he ever had in his life. It was just perfect. For him, at least.

They both finally broke away from each other and looked into each other’s eyes for a short moment, before a slight reddening of Laurent’s cheeks formed and he turned away from Damen a little. Damen, however, took his chin between his fingers and turned Laurent’s head back in his direction, grinning happily at him before he just said. “You’re so perfect.”

Laurent said nothing, he lowered his gaze and with his finger he draw small patterns on Damen’s chest, who only took it with a dreamy grin, before Laurent leaned forward a little, he placed his left hand on Damen’s shoulder and pressed it slightly back into the pillows, while he looked at him searchingly. Damen said nothing, but let Laurent do so. He could imagine how new the whole thing must be for Laurent and just wanted to give him time to figure things out for himself.

Slowly Laurent leaned back down to him and gave Damen a shy kiss, carefully feeling the intense feeling the kiss left on both their lips. Damen lifted his arm and buried his hand in Laurent’s blonde soft curls, pressed him gently closer and tried to deepen the kiss a little. Laurent seemed to jump on it and Damen felt his tension slowly decrease and he became more confident.

“I just couldn’t resist you any longer”, admitted Damen as they separated again and Laurent leaned his forehead against Damen’s and smiled: “I almost thought so. I was kind of hoping you’d give in on the first date.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but I see you have more patience than I expected.”

Damen had to grin and gave Laurent a little kiss on the tip of his nose when he let himself fall back into the pillows and dragged Laurent along with him. He remained lying on his chest without much resistance and made himself comfortable there.

“I only really hope that this is not a dream”, Damen then said with a sigh.

“It’s not”, Laurent said confirming.  
“Good, because I wouldn’t dare do that again.”

“I would’ve been surprised”, Laurent said with a grin.

“I’m just full of miracles.”

Laurent pinched Damen gently in the side. “Idiot.”

“But your Idiot?” He asked and looked curiously at Laurent.

“Yep. Mine”, Laurent confirmed with an embarrassing small smile.


	11. Twilight-Session with a vampire

A few days had passed since their first kiss and Damen was glad that he didn’t have a shift in the bar over the holiday and the weekend. Laurent was also off duty with school and when he heard about Damen’s days off, he basically moved, to spend the long weekend with him.

Late in the evening Damen was lying on the sofa, Laurent lie on top of him and let Damen cuddle him while he looked into the TV. Damen was forced by Laurent to watch Twilight with him, to close Damen’s education gap – quote Laurent and because he wanted to watch the movie as well for the first time, which was a downright lie as Damen found out because he caught Laurent speaking with some text passages, which made him conclude that his boyfriend was a fan of the movies through and through, he’s only ashamed to admit it to a vampire.

Damen smiled about it, somewhere it was sweet that Laurent had tried to fend it off so vehemently but now he wouldn’t be able to get past it.

“Oh wow. I think now is the time for me to need alcohol. And it’s urgent”, Damen said out of the blue.

“What? Why?” came the indignant question from Laurent. Damen gave him an incredulous look.   
“He sparkles in the sun? Seriously? Who came up with that?”

“Ask the author, not me.”

“This is so ridiculous, this whole scene was ridiculous.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, it was so… I can’t put it into words. Let alone this dialogue. “I’m a monster Bella” and then sparkle like a disco ball, scary monster that is, oh yes.”

Laurent smiled amusedly about it and rolled himself down from Damen, then pressed pause and looked at him urgently. “Well then, go and get your alcohol. Does it even have any effect on you at all?”

“Tell yourself that it has an effect, then it will have that effect”, said Damen, only recklessly instructing and went into the kitchen, then he came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“Two…? Oh.”

“Maybe you’d like to join me for a drink?”

“I’ve never had a drink before, besides that, am I allowed to?”

“It’s only wine, you can drink it even when you’re 14 and your parents allowed it”, explained Damen and added. “Not much happens when you drink it, unless you overdo it, of course but I’m here to take care of you.”

“That’s sweet of you, thank you.”

So Damen poured them both a glass of the red liquid and sat down on the sofa again, whereupon Laurent snuggled up to him again.

“I know what you are”, he whispered in Damen’s ear, which sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, even though the sentence didn’t suit him at all. “Please don’t start with that.”

Laurent laughed quietly amused and bit softly into the Damen’s earlobe before he lay back on his chest and continued the movie.

At some point Damen had already emptied three glasses and still found the film terrible, while Laurent tried to pour his third glass and then leaned back.

“The wine tastes really good”, Laurent said appreciatively.

“Yes, right? It’s my favorite wine, good year”, explained Damen.

“Somebody knows their business.”

“I work at a bar; of course I know my business.”

Laurent smiled warmly and sipped the glass before putting it back and settling on Damen again.

The film was over by now and Laurent got up to change the disc to the second movie.

Damen, however, noticed how much Laurent was already wavering around. “You can’t take too much of alcohol, right?”

“Maybe?” Are headaches actually occurring normally when you drink?”

“Oh, so you seem to beo ne of those people for whom red wine causes headaches”, Damen said. “But they pass by again, don’t worry, they don’t last long.”

Laurent nodde, put the disc in and crawled back to Damen, then started the movie while cuddling up on Damen again.

“She cuts herself on the paper and they can’t think of anything better than pushing her away into the glass table with lots of glass vases so she bleeds even more? What’s the logic in that?” Damen continued to get upset. “Especially if you have a fresh vampire in your ranks, heh? Sense?”

“Damen, that’s supposed to be the tragedy of it all”, Laurent said snippily and hit his chest with the back of his hand. “No, that’s not a tragedy anymore, that’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

Damen gasped outrageously for air and looked at Laurent, who looked at him cheekily grinning and stuck out his tongue.

“Stick your tongue out at me like that again and I’ll bite”, Damen said playing threateningly.

“Go ahead”, it was recklessly answered.

Damen thought twice whether he would accept his offer or not but Laurent was drunk, so it was better not to accept it but his blood… It smelled so good.

“You’re not seriously thinking about this, are you?”

“What… For being so drunk you’re still really good at reading situations”, Damen said evasively.

“Damen, you are like an open book for me, I don’t have to be sober for that”, Laurent replied casually.

“Point for you.”

Laurent looked Damen in the eyes, they were dark and an indefinable glitter was reflected in them. Damen had to swallow hard; this eye contact and these given circumstances were not conducive to his thought processes.

“Has anyone ever told you how attractive you really are?” Laurent opened up to him all of a sudden.

“Uhm, actually yes”, Damen smirked at Laurent when he saw that Laurent looked at him slightly unimpressed. “You don’t even know what you look like when you thought the mirror myth was true.”

“That… Yeah Okay.” Damen put his head back slightly and looked up at the ceiling before Laurent started talking. “You have a very angular face, a straight beautiful nose, soft lips and I like your neckline very much. You also have soft dark wild curls that perfectly match your appearance and show off your face, and I really like your eyes, they are so dark and honest.”

Damen was too surprised and flattered by this to say anything to stop Laurent, who was obviously trying to describe to Damen what he looked like and that was sometimes the sweetest thing a person had ever done for him.

“And when you grin, you always have a really sweet dimple on your left cheek and your eyes always shine”, Laurent continued. Damen listened and smiled dreamily at Laurent until Laurent paused himself. “Oh God Damen, just stop me, I don’t know what I’m saying.”

He laughed and leaned over to Laurent, gave him a sweet short kiss on the lips. “I love stopping you like this but I also love listening to you compliment me, it’s sweet, thank you.”

Laurent blushed and grabbed into Damen’s collar, then he pulled him back up to him and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more passionate than the previous one, Damen was only too happy to get into it and let Laurent take the lead. Laurent deepened the kiss from his side and slowly lay back on the sofa cushion, he pulled him down with him so that Damen now lay on top of him, he grabbed Laurent’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

“You are attractive and beautiful as well, in case no one has told you yet”, Damen murmured hoarsely against his lips as he released the kiss.

“Yes, you. Often enough already”, Laurent replied with a small smile.

“And I’ll say it over and over again.”

“And I won’t stop you.”

Damen grinned and gave him another kiss on the lips. This was one of the new things that Damen could definitely do all day; kissing Laurent. His lips were just so soft and felt so perfect on his. Damen loved the feeling they left on his own and he loved the shyness of Laurent at every beginning of a kiss. He felt Laurent put his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss again and keeping it with him, when he felt Laurent carefully open his mouth and caress with his tongue over Damen’s lower lip. Damen grinned and gladly allowed him to let him into his mouth. Laurent carefully felt his way around and Damen could taste the wine on his tongue, and if it were up to to Damen, he would now slide his hands under Laurent’s shirt and feel his cool, maybe even slightly heated body. Searching for his sweet spot where he released the kiss and worked his way from his chin down to his collarbone to extract all the sweet sounds from Laurent’s mouth, but that would go too far at the moment, so it remained that this was a momentary fantasy of Damen. He was pretty fine with that, too.

Laurent released the kiss of his own accord and let himself fall back onto the sofa, he looked up at Damen from dark eyes. That boy is really a dream. He looked so beautiful as he lay under him, his lips slightly open and a tender reddening on his cheeks.  
“Let me get up”, Laurent said and tore Damen from his thoughts. Damen blinked confused a few times and then sat back, realizing that his shirt was open. He looked at Laurent, who just winked at him and then got up and went to the bathroom.

What the hell just happened?

Damen looked over at the TV, where the credits of New Moon were playing – Right, actually they were about to do a little movie marathon but that was so much more exciting as a simple movie marathon. Damen led his fingers to his lips, which still felt tingling and good from the kiss.

“Damen?” Laurent asked when he came back.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been wondering all evening whether, while drinking wine, you actually imagine that this is human blood”, he then opened to him.

“Uhm, not yet, actually. Why would you say that?” Damen was confused about that.

“Just out of interest.”

Damen nodded slowly and Laurent sat down next to him on the sofa and looked at him thoughtfully, which somehow made Damen wonder. He wasn’t quite sure anymore if Laurent was seriously drunk or had actually just pretended to be, but without experience, how would he know what it was like to be drunk? Sometimes he really couldn’t figure him out, but he didn’t have to, because Laurent didn’t give him much chance to think about it any further.

“I’ve thought about it. I want you to drink from my blood”, Laurent said all at once. Damen looked at him and said. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure of it. I want to know what it feels like… and I want you to know you can drink from me if you need to. I won’t mind.”

“Is that the wine talking or is that really still you?”

“The wine can’t talk Damen”, Laurent replied seriously.

“Laurent.”

“I’m kidding, don’t be like that, I’m serious, I might be a little drunk, but everything up there works, so everything I say I mean it.”

“Okay… So?”

“I gladly accept your offer”, said Damen with a smile. Laurent smiled happily about it and leaned back against the armrest of the sofa.

“That makes me happy.”

“Me too.”

Damen left his shirt open, so Laurent at least had something to look at after he had already unbuttoned it.

“Shall we move on with Eclipse?” Laurent then asked.

“I think I’ll need another bottle of wine or something stronger to make up for all this”, Damen said suffering.

“My blood?”

“Mh. Sounds good.” Damen gave Laurent a quite clear side glance, he didn’t know if Laurent understood the little hint but he would find out.

“Okay deal. We’re going to watch Eclipse and then I’ll let you do it”, Laurent said with a grin.

"That’s sounds like something I can live with.”

Laurent staggered forward to the DVD player and changed the discs before he ran back and lay down with Damen again, he started the movie and Damen endured it as best he could. At least he had something to look forward to as soon as the movies were over and he felt his body begging for it too slightly. The sweet delicious smelling blood of Laurent.

After some time, however, a glance to his side he bitterly had to realize that Laurent had fallen asleep.


	12. Mood-Killer Damen

„Edward, don’t do it!“

Damen looked confused beside him as Laurent had apparently woken up from a dream and shot up.

“Whatever it was, please let him do it”, Damen then said dryly.

Laurent turned to him in irritation and immediately blushed. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Oh.”

Laurent lowered his gaze and slowly started to compete with the red wall behind him.

“It’s okay, it was kind of cute”, Damen smiled.

“Shut Up… Please.”

Laurent lay back again and pulled the blanket over his head. Damen grinned amused and leaned down over Laurent, pulled the blanket slightly away from his face and pressed a kiss on his nose.

“How long have we been in bed? And why are you only wearing shorts?” Laurent then asked confused.

“I only ever wear shorts to bed as you know”, Damen only replied.  
“True. I don’t think I’m quite up to it yet.”

“I see that”, Damen laughed softly and lay down next to him again, while Laurent crawled on top of him and snuggled up, then he asked.

“Did I fall asleep during the film yesterday?”

“Yes you did and I was allowed to keep watching It to end all by myself.”

“Oops, I’m sorry, especially because of the little deal. I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear”, Laurent said quickly.

“I know, it’s all right”, Damen said smiling.

Laurent nodded. “You sound upset somehow?”

“I’m not, don’t worry”, Damen replied.

“Okay. Good.”

Damen smiled at him gently and nudged him gently in his hip, which Laurent acknowledge with a lithe whimper.

“You know what else you promised me last night?” Damen then asked cheekily.

“No, what?” Laurent asked innocently ignorant and for a short moment he had got him, because Damen wasn’t really sure anymore if Laurent was just teasing him or if he just meant it.

So Damen looked at him uncertainly, which made Laurent laugh.

“I know what I promised you, don’t worry about that.” Laurent sat up and gave Damen a little kiss on the lips. “So, where do you want me?”

Damen’s brain stopped working for a moment. Where he want him? Everywhere; simply everywhere and for hours until none of them can anymore.

“Damen?” Laurent snapped his fingers impatiently in front of his nose.

“Huh? Oh… Uhm right. I’d take your lower arm for now?”  
“How boring”, Laurent joked.

“Don’t say that, my dear.”

Damen pressed Laurent back onto the mattress with his hand, the younger one let him do this and suddenly looked up at Damen quite awkward, who on the other hand only smiled at him lovingly and said reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop as soon as you say it hurts too much, okay?”

“Okay, but I’m not afraid of a little pain, just so you know”, Laurent replied bravely. Damen laughed dryly. “Bit of pain? Oh boy, if you only knew.”

Laurent just shrugged his shoulders casually. “You better tell me what I have to do now.”

“Actually nothing, just try to keep still and at best don’t pull your arm away directly. Otherwise, this would be very painful for both of us.”

“Okay, noted.”

“Good.”

Damen felt the hunger slowly arise in him. Laurent’s blood now smelled even more intense than before, even though his last ration wasn’t even that long ago. He felt like he was getting weaker and weaker for Laurent’s blood and that somehow wasn’t as good as he thought. He leaned over Laurent, took his hand and placed his arm so that he could easily reach the desired spot and at the same time it was somehow comfortable for Laurent.

“I am very sorry if it should hurt more than you originally thought”, Damen said quietly.

“It’s okay, I’ll survive”, Laurent replied with slight impatience.

“I hope so”, Damen just said seriously.

Laurent laughed softly. “Now get on with it before I change my mind.”

Damen nodded. He was still a bit hesitant, but somewhere he was worried that he had pushed Laurent too hard so that Damen could hear Laurent’s heart beating excitedly in his chest.

Well, he thought to himself, Laurent was just nervous, who wouldn’t be if a vampire was about to drink his blood? Gently, Damen stroked Laurent’s cheek with his right hand, while he wrapped his hand around Laurent’s lower arm with his left hand so that it rested on the mattress. He bent down to him, kissed Laurent’s soft skin and then opened his mouth, his long, pointed fangs slowly digging into the pale soft flesh of his pale arm. He could hear Laurent sharply sucking in the air and turning a little below him. Damen tried to calm him down a bit by moving his hand from his cheek to his hip and stroking his side, he let his hand slip under his shirt and stroked with his cold fingers over Laurent’s cool skin. It seemed to bring at least a little bit to calm him down.

Laurent’s blood had a slightly sweet note and basically tasted as delicious as it smelled, which was a real treat for Damen. The warm metallic liquid made its way down into his circulation. It was almost as if he hadn’t had such good human blood for ages. He increased the pressure in Laurent’s arm and sucked out as much blood as he could take without seriously harming Laurent. He finally closed his eyes and just enjoyed it.

At some point he felt the younger one below him move slightly and brace himself against him with his hip. Laurent made a painful sound and Damen let go of him, he sat back on his heels and looked down at him worried. Laurent’s blue eyes looked dull to him; he sat up a little and rubbed his thumb across his lower arm.

“Was it very painful? I’m so sorry”, Damen started apologizing straight away, but was interrupted by Laurent.

“No it’s okay…. It was unpleasant yes and maybe a bit painful at first but, oh God, I feel so dizzy somehow.”

“It’s normal you’ll feel like this for a moment but it’ll pass, I promise.”

“Okay…” Laurent had lowered his gaze while talking to hide his rising blush. Damen reached under his chin and finally forced him to look at him. Damen checked worryingly Laurent’s face for any signs that something had gone wrong. Did he take too much blood by accident? Was he afraid because the pain was completely different than he had imagined? The questions circled through Damen’s mind, but what followed was definitely beyond Damen’s imagination. Laurent had leaned towards him, wrapped his arms around his strong neck and pulled him towards himself to kiss him passionately.

Damen’s eyes widened in surprise and he couldn’t react properly at first but when Laurent opened his mouth and stroked with his tongue over Damen’s lower lip and licked the blood from it, it was over for Damen’s systems. He pushed Laurent back into the mattress and leaned over him, made room between his legs and returned the kiss passionately, he let Laurent’s tongue enter his mouth and while his hands moved back under Laurent’s shirt, he pushed it slightly up over his chest to get better access to the skin underneath.

Did Laurent even know what effect he had on Damen with such an action?

Damen almost feared that Laurent didn’t know. And that kiss? That bloody kiss with which Laurent could taste his own blood; it was so much hotter than anything Damen could ever have imagined in his wildest dreams. Laurent was truly the epitome of sensual and seductive and it turned Damen on so immensely. In him came the desire to feel Laurent, he wanted to feel him with every single fiber of his body. But it was still a little bit too early for that, he brought himself back from his fantasy, even if now would be the perfect time for it.

Damen, however, limited himself to continuing the kiss and touching Laurent’s naked upper body, he followed the lines of his stomach muscles and caressed his nipples tenderly with his thumb, at this touch Laurent groaned softly into the kiss and tensed a little under him. Damen grinned a bit and finally took the nipple between thumb and forefinger and massaged it like this until it got hard, which made Laurent groan softly over and over again. As Damen then also noticed, the hands of the younger one didn’t stay around the neck of Damen for long, because Laurent also wanted to go on exploratory tour. He let his wounded arm rest loosely on the mattress and with his hand he stroked Damen’s upper arm while his other stroked collarbone and pectoral muscles. It was cute to watch Laurent concentrating on his muscles every time he was physically close to Damen and he had to smile into the kiss. Laurent broke away from Damen at some point and looked up at him breathing heavily, his cheeks still reddened and his blue eyes glassy with emotion. His lips were red and the blood was smeared, if Damen didn’t know any better, Laurent would be an absolutely hot vampire and if Damen was human, Laurent would be allowed to drink from him every day until he was empty at some point.

Laurent smirked at him, exposing his white straight teeth, Damen added thoughtfully pointed fangs… and yes, he would make a sexy vampire.

Damen became hot in his thought process and he now hoped fervently that his body wouldn’t decide to work against him and betray him, because he now had more blood than usual and that would make some situations quickly unpleasant again. He sat back and carefully pulled Laurent onto his lap with him, kissed him on the lips again. Grinning, Laurent returned the kiss and then separated again. Smiling at him, Laurent took advantage of the position; he moved his hips carefully against those of Damen, which caught him off guard. He bit his tongue not to make a direct moaning sound but fuck, how could Laurent?

Anyway, he felt the blood shoot straight down his lower region and a warm tingling sensation spread through his stomach.

“You got any bandages?” Laurent then asked quietly against his ear.

“Yes I have”, Damen responded.

What a sexy conversation it was, he thought to himself with a smile and then gently pushed Laurent away, he got up to get bandages, then made a little furtive look down at himself and… Well, it wasn’t so bad, that was reassuring and through the shorts you couldn’t see very much anyway. He then made his way to the bathroom and fetched the first aid kit, he went back and sat down with Laurent again.

“Then give me your arm”, he said invitingly. Laurent nodded and stretched out his arm. The bit wound was deep and had already turned slightly blue around the puncture holes, which made Damen feel sorry, not even Nikandros had looked that bad.

“How long does it take until this goes away?” Laurent asked uncertainly.

“Not that long, I guess, three days? Never really observed that if I am honest”, explained Damen apologetically.

“All right, but there’s still a little time before I have to go back to school, by then it should be half healed”, Laurent said quietly and more to himself than to Damen.  
“And that’s exactly why we didn’t take the throat”, Damen then replied instructively and finish putting on the bandage.

“I understand now why”, Laurent winked at him with a grin.

“Even if it’s the most beautiful part.”

“Really? Why?”

“Really, because it’s a very intimate part, but that’s what makes it so nice.”  
“Hm, I never thought of it that way.”

“We’ll try this out when you have vacation, preferably if you want to.”  
“Of course.”

Damen finally tightened the bandage before Laurent pulled his arm back again and said quietly. “Somehow such a vampire bite is very different from what you get in the media.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everything in the media is always so sexualized during the bite, but there is really not much about it that could be named as arousing.”

“That’s true”, Damen agreed with him. He had never really understood the sexualized aspect anyway. He noticed that Laurent blushed and he turned his eyes away again. Now Damen become curious. “Why are you turning away again?”

Laurent played restlessly with the hem of his shirt. “You know, the only really… attractive thing was the way you looked at me afterwards. Your caring look, the red shimmering eyes and then the blood that ran down the corners of your mouth over your chin. That was kind of…hot?”

Damen had to grin and pinch Laurent’s cheek gently. “You are so insanely sweet, do you know that? And I think that’s kind of the awkward part, don’t you think? I mean, imagine someone’s eating and there’s sauce all over the place, it’s not erotic and this is not really different, right?”

Laurent’s expression fell and unbelievingly he looked at Damen before he sighed heavily and let himself fall back into the cushions. He raised his arm above his eyes and theatrically said. “Oh Damen, you know how to ruin a mood.”

Damen only have to laugh when he realizes and he says. “Oh wait… What? No! I take that back.”

He let his gaze wander over Laruent.

“Too late”, he replied and stretched out his arm with his index finger raised.

“But Laurent.”

“Nuh-Uh.”


	13. Teasing Master Laurent strikes back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen is about to teach Laurent something about his favorit topic - Sex. :)

„Damen?“

„Huh?“

He knew what was coming.

“I have a question for you.”

Slowly he should demand money for these questions, thought Damen, and looked up from his book, raised an eyebrow inquiringly, while Laurent still had his nose deepened in his book. He hadn’t asked what he was reading, the title and the cover suggested a vampire novel again and Damen was afraid to know the content of it after the cover screamed cliché novel.

“What kind of question is that?” He then asked when nothing more came from Laurent and inwardly Damen hoped that it was nothing from the book what Laurent read or if he had the idea to ask how it actually went with his blood circulation and how far Damen was able to get an erection. That would only end in an embarrassing situation that Damen couldn’t even save with his eloquence or talk nicely; and then came the unexpected question as an answer, which turned out to be amazingly human.

“I’d like to know how you became a vampire. How does it really happen? Are you born as one or… were you bitten?” Laurent now looked up and put the book on his chest while he curiously looked at Damen who had to blink a few times. That was a good question, for once.

“I explained to you before that you have to drink vampire blood to become one. At least if you’re human. I was actually born into a vampire family and I’ve had the venom of a vampire inside me for quite some time.”

Laurent frowned. “This means what exactly?”

“You have to think of it like this; the vampire poison is like a bag that lies under the carotid artery and a vampire bite can open this bag and so the poison spreads in the body, the transformation ends with it.”

“That sounds interesting and so much different from what you read and see.”

“That’s true.”

“And who was it that made you a vampire?”

“Nikandros.”

“Your blood donation?”

“Just don’t call him that if he should ever come around”, Damen said laughing. “But yes, it was him.”

“Hm, fascinating.”

Laurent looked back at his book, then folded it up and put it away before he sat up and looked at Damen. “Are you actually … romantic in a sexual way?”

“What?” Damen asked confused. Where did the change of subject come from again?

“Well, no sex with mortals, because you’re physically so much stronger than we humans; or do real vampires even have sex?”

So there he was at last. The moment when Damen was allowed to educate someone in this topic, life goals that he clearly never wanted to have.

“Uhm, let’s put it this way… vampires can sleep with humans, nothing happens. How do you even come up with such a… Wait, that was in Twilight, right?” Laurent smiled innocently.

“Can’t you just be like any other teenager and watch porn in your spare time?” Damen moaned slightly annoyed and let their heads fall into the neck.

“Who says I don’t?” came the indignant reply from Laurent. It seems that Damen were getting wise.

“Oh? Do you?”

“If I would tell you that now”, Laurent said teasingly and cheekily stuck out his tongue. So they had arrived at that level and Damen would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, because he did, very much so; especially because Laurent had come to him while talking and sat on his lap. He had propped his hands next to Damen’s head and leaned down further towards him.

Yes the view pleased Damen very much.

“Tell me if you need help with anything”, Damen said with a wink and could see a slight blush appearing on Laurent’s cheeks. The younger one leaned down to him and effectively silenced Damen with a kiss. Damen smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Laurent’s hips, stroking his thumb under Laurent’s shirt over his hip bones while Laurent experimentally moved against him. Damen sighed softly into the kiss and Laurent used this chance and pushed his tongue into his mouth, he could feel Laurent’s hands impatiently pulling at the hem of his shirt and Damen interrupted the kiss, more or less voluntarily, to pull the disturbing piece of cloth over his head. Laurent watched him closely and bit his lower lip, just as he had done the first time when he stayed overnight with him and he loved this reaction from Laurent very much. But now Damen thought it was a bit unfair that he was the only one who had lost his top, he tried to sit up a bit more but without pushing Laurent off himself and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it up slightly and Laurent seemed to let him do it willingly. Finally he had also lost his shirt and Damen was looking at his naked torso. He was really pale, as Damen noticed, but definitely well built for a 17 year old.

He was slim and rather androgynous, at least if you looked at his clothed stature, but without if you could see the defined sporty body.

“Enough looking?” Laurent asked and saw amusedly in Damen’s dark eyes.

“Actually not really”, Damen replied grinning. He put his hand on Laurent’s neck and pulled him back into a kiss, Laurent tried to position himself a bit more comfortably on him, which was getting really dangerous in his lower region and the short thought if Laurent did it on purpose shot through his head before he felt something cool under his waistband. Laurent had really cold fingers, he realized. Then the thought came up, whether it felt so unpleasant for other when Damen touched them with his cool fingers?

He didn’t get to think about it any further, because Laurent was quite quick with that and didn’t even seem to be afraid of getting a bit more intimate with Damen, which surprised him a bit but he honestly didn’t have much against it.

“Is that okay?” Laurent asked uncertainly and looked at Damen with reddened cheeks, his blue eyes seemed dark.

“I’m definitely okay, it’s more the other way around, is that okay with you?”

“You know that I’m the one with my fingers on your pants, right?” And to emphasize his words, Laurent pulled down his zipper, Damen looked down in astonishment and couldn’t help but moan as Laurent’s cool fingers slowly and agonizingly stroked over the thin fabric of his shorts.

“The fact hasn’t passed me by, but I may ask, not that you think you have to be so quick, you know?” Damen said thoughtfully. Laurent had to smile and gave him a kiss on the lips, even if he already seemed a bit overstrained with what he should do now.

“You’ve never been so intimate with anyone, have you?” Damen noted questioningly.

Laurent nodded.

“You know, you can take your time with it and not have to if you don’t want to or feel ready for this?”

“Sure I know that.” Laurent blushed. I would… well… I.”

Damen laughed softly and kissed Laurent on the nose. “You’re so cute when you’re nervous and you try to cover it up but fail miserably.”

“Shut up”, Laurent replied quietly hissing and increased the pressure on Damen’s crotch a bit, which definitely caught him off guard and he bit down on his lower lip to hold back another lustful moan, when Laurent leaned over him again a bit and gave him a short kiss on the lips before he concentrated again on what he was trying to do here. Damen knew that Laurent would watch his body language and he still couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

Laurent pulled slightly on the waistband of his boxer shorts and let his hand wander into them.

  
“Wouh. I’m having a kind of déjà vu right now”, sounded the voice of Nikandros, who stood casually leaning in the door frame of the living room and looked over at the two young men. Laurent tensed up in shock and pulled his hand back out of Damen’s trousers, while the other let himself fall backwards, moaning in annoyance and slapping his hands over his eyes, then he exclaimed in frustration. “Nikandros! Honestly, man? I told you not to wander in and out of here all the time as you pleased to do.”

“I know. I just thought I’d come back in… God knows how many weeks and visit to see how you’re doing.”

“A little later and I would have been perfectly fine”, growled Damen.

“At last I get to know you too”, it came promptly from Laurent, who seemed to be anything but embarrassed by this whole situation. He smiled kindly at Nikandros and then just casually said. “I’d like to shake your hand but I’d better not.”

Damen was astonished, if he was honest with himself, he had not really expected such an indifferent, almost casual reaction.

“That’s okay, kid. It’s nice to meet you too, after all Damen has been talking about you.” Nikandros winked at him and grinned, then he went to them in the living room and sat down on the armchair. Damen didn’t want to appear so rude and so he sat up a bit while he closed his trousers again and tried to ignore the erection. In the meantime Laurent had put his shirt back on and made himself comfortable between Damen’s legs, leaning back against his bent leg.

“Next time, please announce yourself first”, Damen said to Nikandros, who raised his hands apologetically. “Sure next time I’ll let you know in advance.”

They both knew that would never happen.

But one can hope, and the main thing is that Damen could say afterwards “I told you so.”

“I find it really exciting, with you it’s almost as dangerous as with Auguste in the next room”, Laurent said and somehow sounded almost enthusiastic about it. Damen wondered if this risk turned him on, Damen got to know new sides of Laurent every day.

“Normally he doesn’t always come in like this”, Damen tried to defuse the situation somehow, but Nikandros stabbed him in the back a little. You can always count on best friends.

“Well, the last time I came to see you off the top of my head, you were on the verge of touching yourself.”

“Not true at all”, Damen said quickly and looked indignantly at Nikandros.

“Your pants were undone and your hand was already in them, stroking a certain area. I don’t know what you think how that is called.”

“Nik…”

“That sounds interesting.” Laurent smirked and Damen buried his face in his hands again.

What did he do, to deserve this?

“We like you Damen, that’s why”, Nikandros said as an answer on Damen’s thoughts.

“I can feel that”, Damen murmured behind his hands.

“Oh come on, don’t be so dramatic sweetheart”, Laurent said teasingly and poked Damen in the side, let his hand slide under his shirt and stroked his hip bone. Damen had no chance at all to get herself not to react, because he was still hard.

Damn it.

Laurent definitely did that on purpose and Nikandros only grinned at him knowingly, which was confirmation enough for him.

Yeah, he did it on purpose. Damen would certainly still lose control of himself today and actually he wanted to let Laurent have his time with it, but apparently Nikandros knew how to counteract this, because he suggested to make an evening together.

Card games. Alcohol. Good shows.

It’s a full good programme.

That definitely sounded like something Damen could live with halfway through and he could distract himself from Laurent’s sinful seductions, but before that he would still jump under the cold shower for a short time, because slowly it became uncomfortable. Laurent and Nikandros smiled at each other as Damen announced this to them and then got up to go to the bathroom.

Was it a good sign when the best friend and the boyfriend understood each other so well after one meeting?


	14. Winterdepression are something wonderful :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's winter time - And they know how to heat each other up. <3 Maybe. :)

Weeks had now passed since Laurent and Nikandros had met and Damen was still quite unsure whether he should be happy that they understood each other so well or whether he should be more careful, after all he would get the loving teasing from both sides. He sighed in amusement. But somehow he was also pleased that the two got along so well… The word “Somehow” in bold and underlined, thought Damen to himself.

He smiled slightly and thought back to when they were actually at Laurent’s house not so long ago and Auguste had cooked for them. That was also the day Nikandros met Auguste, Laurent had set up the whole thing, as it turned out afterwards, he believed that Auguste and Nikandros would fit together quite well, plus to quote Laurent “Auguste finally needs someone to take on his time again!”

Damen’s grin widened knowing that Laurent’s plan would work out, knowing that Nikandros was quick to keep an eye on Auguste, who was very much his type.

Optically probably also, at least Damen thought so. Nikandros wouldn’t be able to hide it from him for long anyway, because Damen knew his best friend and he knew exactly that he liked Auguste and was interested, even if Nikandros currently claimed otherwise and he always denied it as soon as the subject came up.

Damen sighed and looked outside into the dreary, cold weather and the snow-covered streets. Thew inter season had begun. Unfortunately. He pulled his dark wool jacket tighter around him, he didn’t like the weather. Although he was a vampire, he welcomed summer much earlier, when it was warm and everything was colorful and somehow more friendly. The winter seasons just made him depressed and somehow almost tame his hand, he just wanted to spend the whole long day cuddling up and doing nothing. His eyes lit up at the thought. That was actually a plan that he could actually pursue. He saved himself the trouble of writing to Laurent, but changed into even warmer clothes and then made his way to Laurent’s apartment on campus.

What Damen noticed quite quickly and regretted easily was that he was a bit naïve with the optimistic thought of spending the day in bed with Laurent… Because Damen couldn’t enter Laurent’s room through the window as usual, and so he stood outside the window in the cold like a dog left behind and looked sadly into the room.

Laurent sat on the chair at his desk and seemed even more miserable than he already was in winter. He had explained to Damen that he was suffering from winter depression in the winter, which Damen had successfully ignored and talked down with a thoughtful “Oh it won’t be that bad.”

Well, Damen never was so wrong about something.

“Laurent can I come in?”

“I don’t know, can you?”  
Damen whined softly and pulled his winter jacket tighter around him and buried his nose in his scarf. Laurent would make a great teacher one day, because that was an absolute typical teacher’s answer to a “Can I” question.

“Please?” He then asked muttering.

Laurent looked at his fingernails and shrugged his shoulders.

Damen sighed in frustration. “It’s cold Laurent. I’m freezing. Soon I’ll be a snowman.”

Laurent didn’t look up, but Damen could see him rolling his eyes before he said. “Well come in.”

“Thank you.”

  
Damen came into the room and closed the window behind him again, slowly he warmed up a little bit, but the best and fastest way to do this would be with body heat – even if Laurent wasn’t really the best choice for this, as he was rather as cold as a fridge and therefore not better than Damen himself, but when Damen had taken off his jacket and shoes and wanted to go to Laurent, he noticed that something was wrong with Laurent. Damen frowned and looked down at his friend who had folded his arms and looked up at him. Damen could see that he wore silver cross necklace, silver earrings and a silver bracelet. Damen’s features changed too sad and he let his shoulders sink.

“Do you want to talk?” he offered.

“About what?”

“About this. You’re so… I don’t know… Absent and cold? I mean, you get like this sometimes, especially when you’re stressed but not to that extent, so I’m assuming something happened?”

Laurent lowered his eyes and looked down at his hands, then he shrugged his shoulders undecidedly and sighed in frustration. Something must have happened, because Laurent rarely behaved in a way that Damen knew. Carefully he looked at him and gave him time to put his thoughts in order. Damen sat down on the edge of his bed and waited patiently.

“It’s only school, something went wrong but nothing serious”, Laurent explained and looked over to Damen, who only nodded understandingly. He knew that Laurent was very peculiar with school supplies and in his current mood such a thing would certainly pull him down more than it already did. Which was fine.

“I see”, Damen said gently.

“Why did you come here without telling me?” Laurent then asked.

“Uhm… I wanted to… surprise you?” A lamentable attempt was this.

“Damen.”

“Okay. I missed you and I wanted physical contact and I just marched off without thinking or telling anyone.”

Damen looked to the side and crossed their arms in front of their chest, he could literally feel Laurent’s disbelieving look, as much as the wry grin that formed on his lips. Damen would blush if he could, he was sure of that.

“Ahw. It’s hard to believe a grown man like you can be so sweet. Is it only in winter? Then please let me have winter all the time.”

Damen gave a frustrated snort. That’s what he hated most about winter, others get depressed and sensitive – Like Laurent – and he? He became emotional and cuddly.

“Shut up, it’s not funny. I hate winter!” He whined defiantly.

“Never Damen. Never, that’s much too sweet”, said Laurent enraptured and hung on. “For a short moment I really thought you were coming here because you needed blood again.”

Damen flinched a little and turned his gaze away ironically.

  
“Oh? Did I catch you off guard there? Is that why you’re here?” Laurent then asked.

“You wear silver jewelry”, was the only answer he got.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Damen smiled tortured. “Super nice, oh yes.”

Laurent laughed softly, the sound of it delighted Damen very much, if he was honest, and he saw out of the corner of his eye how Laurent stood up and torturously slowly removed the earring and the bracelet.

More, please. Damen only now noticed how hungry he was, and that didn’t get to him at all, because he didn’t want to take advantage of Laurent, especially not in this situation when he wasn’t doing so well himself. Laurent smiled at him and Damen knew this smile. Oh and as he knew that smile, it had that challenging quality about it and obviously that was Laurent’s way of distracting himself from his bad mood. Damen knew he wouldn’t have any fun right now.

Dangerously Laurent moved towards him and sat down on Damen’s lap, Damen retreated a little with their upper Bodies, which Laurent noticed and only made his smile widen. Laurent raised his hand and opened the second bracelet, then he put his hands on his neck and opened the chain. He put the two pieces of jewellery on his chair and then devoted himself to Damen again, who only looked at him questioningly. He thought the torture would last longer, as Laurent usually did, but apparently today seemed to be a day of deception and Damen had to add a mental note for it in his long list of things he noticed about Laurent.

“Don’t worry, I’m not having much fun today torturing you.” Laurent’s smile became warm and his gaze soft. Damen smiled and put his arms around his hips.

“That’s okay if it makes you feel better, I’m hungry but I can wait.”

Laurent blinked at him confused. “But… Are you sure? I mean… I don’t know what happens if you don’t get blood. You won’t knock out or anything, right?”

Damen laughed softly. “Don’t worry Laurent, I’m not going to pass out, also I don’t want to take advantage of that and it’s not that urgent.”

“Okay.”

Not long after that he felt the lips of the younger one on his. Damen gave himself passionately to the kiss and, with Laurent in his arms, let himself sink carefully backwards onto the mattress, taking care not to interrupt the kiss when Laurent rolled off him, however, and was now lying on his back on the mattress, Damen grinned and leaned over him. He forgot his blood thirst pretty quickly, because this here was so much better. Damen smiled warmly and kissed him again, Laurent returned the kiss passionately and eagerly their lips moved against each other. The younger one put his arms around Damen’s neck and pulled him tighter against himself. Damen’s hand moved down quite quickly on Laurent’s body, he stopped at his thigh and stroked the underside of it, which made Laurent sigh softly. Damen smiled at the reaction and took the opportunity to push his tongue between Laurent’s lips, which Laurent was only too happy to do. Their kiss became more and more demanding and passionate and Laurent let his hands slide under Damen’s hoodie to touch the cool skin.

Damen felt how he traced his muscles with his fingers and finally let them slip between his waistband and skin, which sent a pleasant shiver down his back and also let his cock twitch in his trousers. Damen pressed himself a little tighter against Laurent’s body and lifted his leg up to his hip, while Laurent opened his belt.

“If this is a bad time, I can come back later?”


	15. Escape-Game: Somebody that I used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some mean cockblocking from Auguste... The four head off to an Escape Room - Are they going to get out of it?
> 
> *
> 
> Real Talk - The escape room is loosely based on a true story and I really miss doing an Escape Room with my friends :(  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter. <3

Damen had probably never released a kiss so quickly in his life before. He sat promptly back on his heels and closed his belt again, while Laurent still lay on his back in front of him with his legs spread over Damen’s hips.

Auguste stood in the door frame with an amused grin on his lips.

“Can’t you knock first?” Laurent started bitching.

“Sorry, I don’t usually expect you to have visitors, especially not visitors of this kind”, he said with a wink and then nodded to Damen, who forced himself to a friendly grin and nodded back. Awkward.

“Is something important or did you just want to say hello?” Laurent asked with an impatient undertone in his voice.

August laughed and said. “I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to the escape room with Nik and me today? And actually I wanted to say that you should also ask Damen but he is already here, so, would you like to come too?”

Laurent looked up to Damen, who considered – Escape-Room sounded funny, especially with the three of them.

“Sounds good, I would be glad to go with you”, Damen replied and Laurent nodded in agreement before saying. “Good, so will I.”

“Great, then get ready because we’re leaving in about half an hour.” With that Auguste disappeared from the room again.

Damen let his head hang a little and closed his eyes. He heard Laurent laughing amusedly and felt how he slowly sat up. “I guess it will never stop that people keep running in when we…” Laurent started amused and Damen tried to silence him by blindly looking his hand for Laurent’s mouth to cover it.

“Please, don’t say that. I still have some hope that it won’t always be like this”, he said desperately. He could feel Laurent’s lips curl into a smile and he kissed the palm of his hand before he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet.

“I kind of hope that, too.”

Damen looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, had he understood Laurent right? Was that…? Okay.

Punctually the two of them stood in the hallway and waited for Auguste, who quickly put on a jacket and then took his car keys.

“Nik is waiting for us in front of the escape room”, he told Damen and Laurent, and the three of them drove to the address where Nikandros was already waiting for them.

After the extensive greeting, Laurent rang on the door, which immediately opened and a friendly looking Lady appeared, she greeted the four with the words. “Come in, com in, have you booked a room by us?”

„No, we came here very spontaneously. Do you have a room for us which is free?” Auguste replied and the Lady nodded and asked the four of them to come with her, she walked around the long wooden table and looked into a book. “Actually, the orphanage would be free in a few minutes?”

“We take the room”, Laurent and Auguste both said and looking at the other expectantly. Damen didn’t like the glitter in the blue eyes of his boyfriend and he noticed that Nikandros also flinched a bit when he had heard the word “orphanage”.

The Lady smiled and collected the money, then she asked the four to lock their bags and jackets in one of the lockers and come with her after that.

“Did you all understand the rules?” She asked again.

“Yes.”

“Good, then we’re ready to go.” The Lady opened the door into the deep darkness and said. “Watch out, there’s a step. Please be careful going in.”

Auguste and Laurent had gone ahead and Damen and Nikandros followed uncertainly in, then the door behind them closed.

_So you dare to enter the orphanage? Bold choice. The forest seems dark and scary, the last roof tops of the city are still visible in the distance but there is absolute silence. No one would hear you or look for you here._

“How reassuring”, muttered Damen, feeling an elbow against his ribs. It must be Laurent’s. At least he hoped so, it was too dark to see anything.

_In front of you stands a strange building which seems to be abandoned orphanage. People say that the manager started a game with evil forces at some point, the promise of immortality made him forget all scruples. And so he sold the innocent souls of children, you want to follow the legend around the orphanage and have been brave enough to enter it but as soon as you’re inside, the door closes behind you and doesn’t open anymore. Will you manage to get out of here or will the souls of the lost children keep you here forever?_

That’s when the audio stopped and it went… No Light, still dark. Damen lifted his head and looked around, he didn’t recognize anything. It was just black and he had absolutely no orientation where who was standing and how far away who was. He looked next to him and saw that there was a grating.

Oh, great.

  
“I think when I take the cloth off here it’s a source of light, at least it shines out of there”, Auguste said and Damen looked in the direction he thought the voice was coming from, he saw a cloth being pulled out of something, but the little hole gave less light, well at least it allowed him to see Auguste’s outline better. Nikandros stood opposite him on the other side of the wall and Laurent was close to Damen, which calmed him down.

„I don’t understand this, we probably need the light, but… Heh?“ Auguste murmured to himself and looked at the small light source, underneath it was something similar to an oil lamp but it was empty and dark and therefor less of use.

Auguste was tapping around on the object when the lid suddenly moved.

“Oh”, and then. “A mirror!”

“Try directing the light with a mirror, maybe we can create a beam of light so we can see something?” Laurent suggested and Auguste nodded in agreement. He positioned the mirror so that a beam of light formed and the cone in the passage opposite them shone. It was a long dark corridor and at the end of it there was a painting.

“Wow, that’s an ugly picture”, said Damen startled as he looked at it.

“You’re really mean”, Laurent said laughing and then looked at the painting. “Auguste I think we have to do something with the light and the painting.”  
“Let me try something, hold on.”

Auguste moved the mirror further and illuminated the painting with it, searching it with the small beam of light from top to bottom when he noticed something. “I think I got it.”

He lit up the faces in the paintings and suddenly… The little light had gone out and it was dark in the hallway. You could hear something being activated and then… A loud bang against the bars. Damen was scared to death, he jumped one step back and had held on to the person who was standing there as well and had given a soft scream.

Then finally the light in the room went on. The light was a little sparse but better than nothing. Damen looked next to him and looked at Auguste, who was standing in the corner of the corridor clutching at Damen’s arm, then he looked back and saw Nikandros and Laurent looking at them a little unimpressed.

  
“Seriously?” was Laurent’s only question.

Damen nodded. Auguste nodded. Nikandros shook his head.

Laurent rolled his eyes and reached through the bars, Damen followed his movement with his gaze and thus found the cause of the first shock. It was a rocking horse that had rolled against the bars. Mean.

Laurent had taken a key from the horse and unlocked the gate with it, he opened it and let Nikandros step forward, then he went through and Auguste and Damen followed quietly and trembling.

The whole game dragged on like this and the closer they came to the end, the creepier the room seemed to become.

The lights went out continuously as soon as anything was activated. In one room it was even so that the light went out and something suddenly fell down with a loud bang.

Damen had been so frightened that he had hidden behind one of the bunk beds that were standing there and got down on his knees. Auguste was luckily no better, as Damen noticed, because he got scared several times, for example he jumped backwards with a loud scream when a corpse came towards him out of the wall – from which he himself had pulled the loose board away – or he clung to Damen when it got dark again.

When they went back into the now dark corridor – and the light wouldn’t turn on again as quickly as Damen found out when he tried to turn on the light switches – they suddenly heard a singing voice from outside.

“What the hell is this?” Damen asked, less amused about it.

“Hush Damen”, Laurent admonished and stopped. “Oh God.”

“What are you hearing?” Nikandros asked and Auguste also seemed a little curious, even though the fear was still written all over his face.

“Does… Oh God… Is someone singing something from Gotye?” Laurent laughed.

“That is really creepy”, Damen said frowning.

“But you didn’t have to cut me off!” Laurent now began to sing loudly in response and Damen almost wanted to silence him even if Laurent’s voice was beautiful. Auguste snorted and tried to keep himself from laughing, while Nikandros joined in. “Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing.”

Damen had to grin now. That was kind of cute, especially if you paid attention to Auguste’s look, who just rested warm and happy on Nikandros, who gave him a wry grin.

“I swear there’s nothing there”, Nikandros had said to him.

“What? No, I don’t want anything from him”, Nikandros had repeatedly denied.

Bullshit, and how he wanted something from him, Damen thought with a smile.

Then Laurent clapped his hands, which caused Damen and Auguste to flinch and look at him in horror.

“Sorry, but we should move on, otherwise we’ll die here”, Laurent said.

“The boy is right, after all, the goal is to get out of here and not die happily singing”, Nikandros agreed with Laurent.

Auguste and Damen gave each other a tortured look and hoped that now was good with all those jump-scares and spooky things that made them scream and jump and hold each other in their arms.

But Damen was wrong, as always, because the two last rooms were tough. First, the lights went out three times – He and Auguste had even jumped into each other Arms even with Laurent’s warning and had held each other tight.

Then a beamer went on with the probably scariest pictures you could find, then the corridor outside was permanently dark and from somewhere a cold breeze was coming – But like Damen he wasn’t so sure if he was imagining it. Fact is, the rooms was creepy enough to frighten a vampire like Damen.

And apparently also a human like Auguste, this had surprised Damen from the start that Auguste was also so easy to scare but somehow it was sweet. A good balance to his brave little brother.

After, what felt like an eternity, they had actually made it out of the room. Damen and Auguste could help with some puzzles in the end as well.

“How long did it take us?” Laurent asked when they went outside, the Lady from the beginning stood in front of them and said. “It took you 45 minutes. You were really fast and good, you needed half as many tips as other people.”

Fascinating, Damen thought, what if Laurent had been so scared too? Then they would probably never have made it out and they would have died in there singing and happy. Somehow.

The four of them finally got their things back and said goodbye to the Lady before they went outside.

“So, you’re really that scared?” Laurent asked teasingly as they came out and turned to Damen with a wide grin on his lips, Damen looked at the floor and tried to hide his face behind his scarf.

“It’s kind of really cute. Nik why didn’t you tell me that?” Laurent wanted to know and Nikandros just laughed before he said: “Well, you’ll have to find out a lot of things about Damen by yourself.” Then he let his gaze wander to Auguste, who had turned slightly red and stood there helplessly with his hands in his jacket pocket.

Nikandros said to him. “You’re really easy to scare, even though you like horror moives.”

“I’m not”, Auguste defended himself weakly.

“Of course not. Then it must have been someone else who was in the room with us”, Nikandros replied grinning and Auguste grumbled incomprehensibly.

“Shall we do something else?” Laurent asked to distract the subject a little.

“I would like to eat something”, Auguste said and Damen and Nikandros agreed.

At least for a drink and a little more time with the brothers before they would part ways again.

During their stay in the restaurant Damen was constantly teased by Laurent about how cute he thought it was that Damen was so scared and afraid of the dark, whereas in his mind he went through all the methods of paying Laurent back. The method of silencing him with a bit in his lips was his current favorite, if Auguste wasn’t present here.

Then the question arose involuntarily whether Auguste already knew about Nikandros’ true nature? Damen tilted his head when he received a kick against his shinbone. He looked up confused and saw Nikandros who looked at him with a look that Damen knew very well. He just gave him a soothing smile.

He would definitely not anticipate anything or ask at the table here in front of Auguste, Nikandros would be allowed to do that himself, if it ever comes to a relationship. Somehow Damen hoped that it would come to a relationship because he found the two of them really cute together.

“Damen? Can I come with you tonight?” Laurent asked him quietly, tearing him away from his rapturous thoughts about his new favorite couple. He looked over at Laurent and looked into two amused blue eyes, in which lie something else, but Damen couldn’t quite interpret that, so he just nodded.

And wow, if only he had known what he had just agreed to… Then he would probably have gone straight home with Laurent and not had dinner with him and the other two first.


	16. Kinky? Kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Damen finally gets his satisfaction ~ and found out that Laurent is maybe a bit more kinky than he thought he would be. :)  
> But read for yourself. <3

As soon as Damen and Laurent had come through the door, Laurent had unexpectedly pressed him against the door and captured him in a stormy passionate kiss. Damen, who first didn’t understand what was happening here, opened his eyes in surprise and then had to grin. He gently pushed Laurent away and said. “Not like that.”

Laurent looked up at him in perplexity and tilted his head questioningly. “Then how?”

Damen’s grin widened and he put his arms around Laurent’s hips, grabbed him so that he could lift him up and then carried him into his bedroom. Laurent gave him an amused smile and wrapped his arms around his neck before he started to work on Damen’s jaw and neck. He searched for Damen’s sweet-spot on purpose and found it with real ease. Damen made quite surprised moan and felt Laurent’s lips curls into a mischievous smile, he kissed the spot again under Damen’s jaw where his neck line was, he sucked on the spot and then licked over it with his tongue almost apologetically. Damen’s rational thoughts turned off with that action. Laurent had absolutely no idea what he was doing to him and what he was challenging him with, but if Laurent wanted to go that far, then Damen wouldn’t refuse him this wish. Arriving at the bed, he let Laurent sink onto the mattress and was pulled along by him directly, so that Damen was now leaning over Laurent.

“You have absolutely no idea how much I want you”, Damen said and his voice sounded more aroused than he had thought.

“Hm, show me. How much do you want me?” Laurent’s voice was sensual and Damen wondered how a person like him, who seemed so sweet and innocent one moment and yet was so sensual the next. Damen grinned and moved his arm down to Laurent, he couldn’t help but caressing his upper body tenderly and making him shiver before he reached into his crotch and massaged the considerable bulge in his trousers. Laurent sucked in the air sharply and suppressed a groan, but said nothing to Damen, what made him grin. “Sweet, I think I’ll definitely make you moan tonight, my dear.”

“Then do something about this”, Laurent just said dryly. Damen looked at Laurent in disbelief, for being a virgin he had quite a loose mouth, then his grin crept back to his face and he pressed Laurent back onto the mattress and supported his hands on his shoulder.

“But before I do anything in that direction, thought, I’d like to have something from you”, Damen said and leaned down further towards Laurent so that his lips touched his neck.

“Help yourself”, Laurent replied and stretched his neck so that Damen had better access to it before he breathed out. “Bite me please.”

Damen happily accepted the request and let his fangs ink into the thin skin of Laurent’s pale soft neck, his teeth dug into the tender flesh and he sucked the metal-tasting liquid out of him. Damen slowly felt a bit more alive and fitter for what Laurent would demand of him.

Laurent moved below him in discomfort at some point and Damen let go of him, licked over the small bleeding holes and then detached themselves a little bit to look down on him.

“Are you all right?” He asked thoughtfully and hoped not to have hurt him too much.

“Yes, all is well. I… Would you please do something? I think I’ll go crazy otherwise”, Laurent replied and his cheeks turned red, his eyes were veiled with lust and his breath was heavy aroused. That was a similar but somehow different reaction than the last time he got, Damen watched and asked him curiously. “Is it possible that you’re somehow… Well, you know that you like it? A little bit much?”

Laurent got a shade darker on his cheeks and he looked to the side. “No… Well, no, how did you even come up with that?”

Damen whistled and said. “Oh wow Laurent, I really didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“Shut up, I’m not.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You knew I needed blood, you thought about it all the way back and that’s why you were so eager to get in the apartment?”

Caught Laurent lowered his eyes and nodded slightly, then mumbled. “Maybe.”

“That’s so… I don’t know what to say to that”, Damen replied astonished.

“Preferably nothing? Please… Just move on. I… Oh God.”

Damen smiled and stroked through Laurent’s blond hair, then he gently said. “We don’t have to go straight to the full, yeah?”

“Okay. Just go ahead, I’ll tell you when it gets too much but right now it’s really too much to ask to be underneath you in pants that are way too tight!”

There he was again, thought Damen and had to laugh a little. “It’s okay, I’ll help you with it, don’t worry.”

“I hope so!”

Damen sat back on his heels and then started to undo Laurent’s belt. Laurent had propped himself on his elbows, watching him and biting his lower lip slightly, while Damen was just about to unzip his pants before he pulled on the annoying fabric to get it off Laurent’s legs. Laurent lifted his hips to help a little. Damen reached for the waistband of Laurent’s boxers, but Laurent was a little faster and grabbed Damen wrist and looked him in the eye.

“A little unfair, don’t you think?” Laurent let his eyes glide over Damen who was still fully dressed and then winked at him. Damen nodded approvingly. “You’re right, but how about you take your top off in the meantime?”

“Only if you do.”

“Of course.”

Damen grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it over his head, then he unbuckled his belt and the button of his pants and got up to take them off before he went back to Laurent and sat down between his legs. He pulled Laurent towards him by his lower arms and placed him so that he was now sitting on his lap, Laurent made himself a little more comfortable which caused a certain pressure on his crotch and that was rather less cool at the moment.

Laurent looked Damen in the eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. Damen returned the kiss and opened his lips for him, Laurent took the opportunity and let his tongue slide into Damen’s mouth, he ran over his sharp teeth and stroked his tongue, which sent a pleasant shiver down Damen’s spine. He laid his hands on Laurent’s hips and stroked his thumbs over his hip bone, repeatedly sliding it between his waistband and skin, which drew a soft sigh from Laurent’s mouth and made Damen smile.

“But the sighing doesn’t count”, Laurent murmured in the kiss and Damen’s smile grew wider. “I know.”

With a brisk movement, Damen had pressed Laurent back onto the mattress and pinned his wrists with his hands.

“So?” Laurent asked amusedly. Damen winked and leaned down to kiss Laurent’s jaw, he sucked the light skin, leaving a dark spot or two, before he moved deeper down to his collarbone. He loosened the grip around Laurent’s wrist and let his hand slide down to his boxer shorts, grabbed the waistband from them and Laurent lifted his hips so he could pull the fabric down. Laurent gasped for breath and Damen looked at him questioningly.

“It just suddenly got a bit cold, everything’s fine”, Laurent said quickly and then meant Damen to continue with whatever his plan was.

“You tell me if something doesn’t fit, okay?”

Laurent nodded impatiently.

Damen wrapped his hand around Laurent’s hard cock and he could feel it throbbing under his touch, he knew that Laurent wouldn’t last that long. He moved his hand up and down, over the entire length, exerting pressure with his thumb on the tip and paying particular attention to it while gently pressing the shaft.

Carefully and almost timidly Laurent moved his hip against his hand, Damen looked at him smiling, he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek along his jaw to his lips where they remained a little longer while he continued to work on Laurent’s erection.

Laurent was moaning underneath him and Damen could feel his Laurent’s orgasm building up, as he jerked against his hand and came in his hand with a loud moan. Damen looked at him and Laurent met his gaze with dark blue glassy eyes, his body was flushed and he had put his hand over his lips, his breath went fast and his chest rose and fell unsteadily.

“Does it always happen so fast?” he asked in a rough voice and took the back of his hand away from his mouth.

Damen had to laugh. “It depends.”

Laurent nodded and let his head fall back and looked up at the ceiling, Damen let go of his flaccid cock. Laurent smiled happily.

“Damen?”  
“Huh?”  
“I’d like to try something, may I?”

“Uhm. Of course.”

Damen had no idea what to expect now and what Laurent did in the end exceeded any thought that Damen could have had at that moment anyway. Laurent had pushed Damen back a little, so that he now sat on the bed and Laurent between his legs. Laurent pulled on Damen’s waistband with both hands and took off his boxer shorts.

“Wow.”

Damen had never had this reaction before either and that made him smile. Sweet.

“You are even bigger than I expected, somehow”, Laurent then admitted and carefully reached out his hand to him. His cool fingertips stroked over Damen’s hard cock. He sighed comfortably at the touch, watched Laurent and bit his lower lip, which started to bleed a little. It doesn’t pass by Laurent, he looked at him and leaned forward. Laurent kissed him and stroked his bleeding lip with his tongue, licking off the blood.

  
“Kinky”, Damen muttered amusedly to his lips.

“Shut up”, Laurent said snapping and bit down on his lower lip, moving his hand further over Damen’s cock, applying different pressure on it and trying to find out what Damen liked and what not, whereby Damen quickly noticed that he was using the techniques he had recently used on Laurent. He was kind of flattered by that.

Then Laurent finally released the kiss and created a distance between them so that he could lower his head and was exactly at the height of Damen’s cock. Laurent kissed his tip and then took it carefully in his mouth and Damen had the feeling that Laurent must have either done this before or he was just talented in it. Damen, however, dropped his head backwards into his neck and used all his strength not to move against Laurent’s mouth even though he really wanted to but he was afraid somewhere to hurt Laurent as he wasn’t sure how much his throat would take. Laurent, on the other hand, exerted a certain pressure with his tongue against Damen’s shaft while he worked with his hand and massaged the rest of his cock in rhythm with his tongue. Damen could go insane, that felt so incredibly good.

“Laurent”, he moaned softly, hoping that Laurent could hear the hidden warning. Laurent hummed something as an answer, which sent out a pleasant vibration and that’s what it had taken to make Damen come. Moaning loudly he came into Laurent’s mouth, who carried it with composure and swallowed it bravely before he sat back and wiped with his hand over his mouth.

“You could really drink some more pineapple juice in the future, even if it won’t have any effect, but just for my imagination”, Laurent grumbled with a playful grin on his lips. Damen laughed a little shakily from his orgasm and shook his head slightly. “You are just incredible.”

“I know”, Laurent replied with a grin. “Come here.”

Laurent came to him and Damen put his hand on his neck, pulled him closer to him to kiss him.

He could still taste himself on Laurent’s lips, which was less energizing but the need to kiss Laurent now was clearly bigger. Laurent let himself sink into the kiss against him and stroked his abdominal muscles with his fingertips, repeatedly brushing against Damen’s flaccid cock, which hopefully wouldn’t get hard again so soon, because for the beginning this should have satisfied both of them very much.

“Say, how do we make this fit?” Laurent wanted to know jokingly, but Damen could hear that there was a certain worry and insecurity in it.

“I know how to do it, but give it a little more time, okay?”

“All right.”

“But for a change… You’ve given someone a blow job before, right? It didn’t feel like it was your first one”, Damen then asked cautiously.

Laurent blushed. “Well, actually, you were my first.”

“Oh?” You’re pretty good at this, I gotta admit.”

Laurent smiled shyly. “But I told you I’ve never been intimate with a man before…”

“And with a woman?”

“Damen!”

“Just wanted to ask.”

Damen laughed and took Laurent in his arms before he could escape or throw anything at Damen, so he pulled him back to the mattress with him.

  
“You’re such an idiot”, Laurent just complained.

“But I’m your Idiot”, Damen replied smiling.

Laurent laughed softly at this and pinched Damen in his sides. “But we should shower before we cuddle. I feel kind of dirty.”

“If you knew what else could have done to you that would make you feel really dirty”, said Damen just amused.

“God save it for another time, yeah?”

Damen smirked. “Don’t worry; we have all the time in the world.”

Damen kissed Laurent on the forehead and finally got up with him to drag him into the bathroom. “I see we’re taking a shower together?”

“It’ll save some water.”

Laurent grinned and a certain excitement gleamed in his blue eyes. “Of course.”


	17. Never have I ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nik and Auguste 8D They both came around and together with Laurent and Damen they play some rounds of "Never have I ever" - This night is going to be interesting. ;)

With a quite soft mumble something had moved beside Damen. He looked down to his side and noticed how Laurent looked at him, rubbing tiredly over his eyes.

“Good morning”, said Damen smiling and Laurent muttered something incomprehensible, but waved cautiously.

“You’re not really awake yet, I suppose?”

Laurent shook his head and pulled the blanket over it, so that only his blond hair looked out. Grinning, Damen leaned back and was seized by Laurent, the younger had his arm around his waist and his head embedded on his chest.

“Everything hurts”, Laurent muttered soflty against the skin of Damen and he looked confused down at him. “What do you mean?”

“My neck hurts, but I’m sure I’m just tense.”

“Or it comes from the bite?”

“But it didn’t hurt so much on the forearm, did it?”

“Well, the neck is a little more sensitive.”

“Hm, okay if you say that.”

Then there was again silence between the two. It was a pleasant silence and Damen closed his eyes to rest a bit while Laurent snoozed next to him again and breathed relaxed against his chest.

But a vibration tore Damen out of the idyll again. Annoyed he opened his eyes and reached for his mobile phone, which was in his pocket on the floor. Laurent grumbled somewhat dissatisfied about that Damen moved but he leaned back quite quickly, so that Laurent could make himself comfortable again, before he looked at his display.

N: Hey Damen, I thought I’d write to you before you complain again ;) Auguste and I would want to come by in an hour, until later and get dressed until then. :D

“Wow”, was all Damen could say when he put down his phone and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“What’s going on?” Laurent wanted to know and raised his head a little.

“Your brother and my best friend want to come by in an hour, for whatever reason”, Damen explained.

“Hm, okay. Then they come, it’s fine.”

“But that also means that we have to get dressed, so we have to get up.”

Laurent didn’t seem to like that and he let his head sink back against Damen’s chest. “Five minutes.”

Damen had to laugh. “All right, five more minutes but then really.”

Biggest lie of any human out there.

Five minutes turned into 45 minutes and now the two had some time pressure, especially when Laurent had a look in the bathroom mirror.

“Damen! Why don’t you tell me that this looks so bad on my skin the next day? I’m literally wearing what we did last night!”

Damen slightly bit on his lower lip and pinched a comment, then decided a few seconds later to simply say it, because what had he already big to lose?

“Well, you know, there’s something about it.”

“Damen.” Laurent’s tone was sharp.

“No, honestly, you look so attractive with the dark spots and bite marks on your pale skin.”

“Damen!”

“Sorry.”

Damen was amazed that Laurent had managed it so well to cover his neck for the most part so that it was no longer too noticeable. Except for the smaller spot right on the jaw, he couldn’t do much about it, which Damen felt a bit sorry about afterwards, but… He was just a man.

Universal apology for everything.

With the courteous delay of 15 minutes, Nikandros broke into Damen’s apartment, together with Auguste and if he was honest with himself? Why had Laurent taken the trouble to cover his neck – The question he could answer himself directly, because the bite mark were anything but natural-looking – but Auguste didn’t look much better, only with the difference that there were lighter and fewer hickeys but they were easy to see under his neckline.

It was a matter of principle, Damen thought.

A little later, so far all had provided themselves with drinks and snack and sat in the living room. Auguste had sat on the floor in a cross-legged position, the beer bottle between his legs and played on his mobile phone, while Laurent sat on Damen’s lap and Nikandors lay across the couch with the beer bottle in his hands.

“So, because we all don’t know each other so well yet”, Auguste began, collecting unbelieving glances from Damen and Laurent and a slight slap on his shoulder form Nikandros.

“Okay, because we don’t know each other so perfectly yet”, Auguste improved himself and held up his phone. “I have decided that we play “Never have I ever”, everyone knows how to play the game?”

A nod from the others.

“All right, then let’s start.” Auguste grinned and Damen know that these rounds would be the most unpleasant in his entire.

“Never have I ever had sex in an elevator before”, Auguste continued and Nikandros and Damen drank.

Laurent looked at Damen attentively and Auguste had to grin. “Both of you?”

Nikandros said nothing and Damen looked away. That was enough for an answer.

“Never have I ever taken off the clothes of my partners.”

“Hm. How many clothes count as taken off?” Laurent asked and Auguste looked at him. “Uhm, at least two clothes?”

Laurent drank. Auguste blinked in surprise.

“All right. Uhm…”

“Stop”, Damen said and stood up. “I need another drink. Anyone else?”

Nikandros raised his hand and also Auguste raised his. Laurent looked sad in his still well-filled wine glass. Damen smiled and went to the kitchen to get some more drinks, he brought in wise foresight a little more, so that he didn’t have to get up so often, because he believed the next round won’t get any better.

“Ready to go on?” Auguste asked and looked at the others who were nodding. “All right; never have I ever had a sexual act that lasted longer than three hours.”

Damen was the only one who drank.

Laurent looked a little shocked at him. Auguste raised his eyebrows in surprise. Nikandros nodded confirming.

“Seriously?” Laurent asked nervously.

“What did you tell me… six hours?” Nikandros asked.

“Seven”, Damen corrected.

Laurent tensed and Damen stroked him comfortably over the back, which probably helped him to relax a little.

“Never have I ever had a friendship with benefits.”

Damen and Nikandors toasted and drank together; leaving Laurent and Auguste speechless but not surprised if they were honest.

“All right”, Auguste muttered and then handed over the phone to Laurent. “You’ll read now.”

Laurent picked up the phone and clicked on the next question. “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

Everyone except for Laurent drank.

“God folks, is there anything you haven’t done?”

“Hm, apparently not?” Auguste said apologetically. “Isn’t it boring to play along and drink almost nothing?”

Laurent looked at him and smiled, then he read the next question, one to which he could finally drink. “Never have I ever given anyone a blowjob.”

The blond raised his glass and drank, which surprised Auguste a little, he hadn’t expected that. Nikandros also drank along and Auguste and Damen left their drink untouched.

“Never have I ever complimented anyone genitals.”

“Actually, you have to drink again Laurent”, Damen teased him and he could literally feel Laurent turning red and cursing softly before he drank his wine. Auguste drank with him.

After Nikandros had decided to end the game as soon as the bottles had been emptied, they had dawn some new insights from it. Especially Auguste and Laurent had learned a lot of new things about Damen and Nikandros, for example that the two were sexually more than just very active and had already tried out everything possible. Laurent couldn’t drink too much, except for the more boring questions, but there weren’t too many and Auguste had gotten two bottles empty, which was a good balance for him, in this game, at least somehow.

“I feel so wasted right now”, Nikandros said, lifting his arm over his eyes as he put the empty bottle on the table behind him. The alcohol had shot him in the head a little faster than he had previously assumed.

“I believe that, you slut”, Auguste laughed amusedly.

“If you want, you two can stay here overnight”, Damen suggested and picked up the empty bottles to carry them back to the kitchen, while Auguste thought about the offer. Laurent looked less like he agreed to it, but before he could protest; his brother had accepted the offer in gratitude. Damen was happy about it and Nikandros had planned to stay anyway, because how did he always say? When you’re drunk, you don’t leave the house or anything.

And how many times did he keep that up by himself? Never, right.

“Nik, you know how to prepare the sofa”, Damen said.

“Nik also knows how to prepare different things”, Auguste said amused and it quickly became clear that the older deVere didn’t tolerate any alcohol and was actually already half under the table after the first bottle. Amazing that he had persevered for so long and still brought out halfway straight sentences.

Emphasis on his halfway, Damen thought as he watched Auguste start the miserable attempt to get up and talk something that didn’t make sense and didn’t even understand anyone, then he settled down on Nikandros, who only gave off a dull moan, since Auguste must have dropped on him with his full body weight.

Sweet.

Damen went briefly into his room and fetched blankets and pillows for his two guests and laid them over the back of the armchair, sooner or later they will hopefully prepare their bed, then he said good night to them and heard from Auguste a warning. “And dare you to do something with my brother while I’m present and can hear it!”

Damen nodded and said. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning that.”

Then he disappeared into his bedroom, where he closed the door behind him and had clearly forgot about Laurent.

Laurent was already sitting on the bed and had borrowed one of Damen’s T-Shirts, otherwise he only wore his boxer shorts… Damen had to swallow. Oh fuck, he just looked too good to be true.

“Do you see something you like?” Laurent asked him with a smile.

“A whole lot, especially you in one of my shirts”, Damen said with a dreamy smile.

“Auguste did one thing right with the game, I learned a lot”, Laurent explained with a grin and then stood up with the elegance of a drowsy jaguar, he moved towards him and stumbled slightly but caught off with his arms around Damen’s neck before looking up at him with a grin. He was red around his nose and his pupils were small, his eyes glassy with alcohol, which made Damen smile. He reached under Laurent’s thighs and lifted him up, then carried him back to the bed and laid him down there.

Laurent however had pulled him down with him and rolled him on his back, so that he now sat over his hips and pinched his wrists next to his head.

Damn, that was really Damen’s weakness.

“Your brother is next door”, Damen tried it rationally, just as rational as drunk ones were. He had to admit, he really wanted what Laurent seemed to be up to, but Laurent was drunk and there were two people in the room next to them who were also drunk, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Especially if one of those was Laurent’s big brother.

“He’s passed out anyway and will wake up tomorrow wondering what apartment he’s in”, Laurent explained laughing.

“I can hear you! The walls are thin!” Auguste called out of the living room and Laurent flinched a little. “Well, then we have to be quiet. I can do it, can you?”

“I don’t know?” Damen thoughts no longer worked at all, as he had to realize bitterly, otherwise it was not particulary bad for him in the situation.

Laurent leaned down to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, it was a passionate unfocused kiss, and he could taste the wine on his lips, his grip slightly strengthened around his right wrist, while he let go of his left hand and put his cool hand on Damen’s jaw and pressed it up a bit, so that he was forced to lay his head more back and stretched his neck through.

Whatever Laurent was up to do, Damen was all in for it.

He could feel Laurent kissing his way along his jaw and finally getting back over the spot underneath, where he had already left a dark spot the night before. He could feel Laurent exerting gentle pressure with his tongue on the sensitive area above his carotid artery and then gently biting into it, it was a comforting pain that Laurent left there and inevitably Damen had to think about his imagination of Laurent as a vampire.

Wrong thoughts at the wrong time, definitely.

“Someone’s very aroused by that”, Laurent whispered against his skin and grabbed with his hand Damen’s crotch, which made Damen moaned quietly.

“Hush, there are guests next door, remember?” Laurent said with a wink.

Laurent would still be his doom if he kept doing it and forced him to be quiet while doing something like that with him.

But in that state it didn’t matter to Damen again and he would let Laurent do it, if he wanted to try something else, he was welcome to do so. He won’t mind and wow… what a good decision that was.

In his mind, he made a note that he would eventually let Laurent top at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanna say thank you for the huge support on this fanfiction! I can't believe how many hits this ff got and how many of you left some kudos on it. <3 Thank you so so much!!
> 
> *
> 
> Also small Update here for my other Stories - None of them are cancelled, I will finish them and then I'm going back here to update them chapter by chapter. :D


	18. Friends with benefits and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is out of Auguste's POV, so we will catch a small scene of his relationship with Nik ;)  
> The rest turned out pretty fluffy... and yeah - Enjoy. <3

„Where the hell am I?“ Auguste muttered and looked around a little dazed. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes lazily, so slowly his vision cleared up again and… “Oh God.”  
“That doesn’t fit very well together, sweetheart”, Nikandros replied and looked smiling at Auguste, who slowly sat up and seemed to go through all the scenarios in his head.

“My skull hurts”, Auguste said complaining and massaged his temples with two fingers. “What on earth has happened?”

“Yesterday, at your suggestion, we played “Never have I ever” and that’s probably your result”, Nikandros explained to him and stroked his hand gently over his upper arm.

Auguste closed his eyes for a short moment and considered.

They played the game yesterday, yes, he remembered that and after that? Fell he just asleep here on the couch or… he looked down at himself. Clothes were still on and everything else looked relatively neat, so – He looked up again and looked at Nikandros with a doubtful look.

“If you’re wondering if we slept together or something, no, we didn’t”, was his reassuring answer.

Auguste sighed halfway relieved about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep with Nikandros, they had already slept together two days before but Auguste felt less comfortable with the thought of starting such a number in a strange apartment with his brother in the next room, from which he was quite happy that the answer was no.

“You’re quite comfortable”, Auguste said distracting from the unpleasant subject and slowly getting up from Nikandros’ hips to stretch his body. As comfortable as the other man was, he still felt tense; the position had been anything but good for his back.

“It’s good to hear”, Nikandros commented amused and yawned, then he looked over to Auguste again. The blond smiled at him and asked. “You probably know your way around here better than I do, where’s Damen kitchen? I’m fucking hungry.”

“I’ll show you the kitchen.”

Nikandros had shown Auguste the kitchen of Damen and Auguste had also found something to eat but somehow… He also didn’t know exactly how this could happen but a few minutes later, Auguste had found himself on the table again. Nikandros pressed closed against him and captured him in a long heartfelt kiss. Laurent and Damen would probably both be still asleep, so theoretically not much would speak against a small fast number but then maybe not in the kitchen after all, or?

Somehow the thought turned him on a little bit, which Nikandros seemed to notice, because he grinned in the kiss and then released it.

“You’re into such small risk situations, aren’t you?”

Auguste grinned innocently at him. “What do you mean?”

Nikandros didn’t say anything; he pulled something to Auguste and pressed his leg against his crotch. The blond moaned softly and slapped his hand in front of his mouth.

“Will it be a small challenge for you to be quiet?” Nikandros grinned at him crookedly and Auguste turned red, he looked to the side and breathed deeply. “I have control; I can also be quiet but still… Not here. I’m afraid that someone will come in and that would be less beautiful.

“I can only understand too well and Damen would certainly not be happy if something like this happened here in his kitchen”, Nikandros agreed with him and leaned over to kiss him again. That was so far allowed.

Auguste smiled and hooked his fingers into Nikandros’ trousers to pull him back to himself, while the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

He’d kind of like to do it anyway. There was an extreme twist in his mind about this and somehow it seemed to him that Nikandros heard what he could think, because he grinned again against his lips.

Auguste, however, couldn’t help but to grin and gently test how far he could go, he pulled on the waistband of Nikandros. He didn’t seem to fight back, which was good, somehow. Otherwise, he’d rather want the other to stop him.

Auguste slowly suspected that the rest alcohol and his fatigue were still interfering. In addition, Nikanros’ presence caused something to happen to him, even though Auguste hadn’t quite figured out exactly what it was, but that was okay. He felt comfortable with him. Yes, he really does.

So after Nikandros didn’t seem to defend himself any further, the blond let his hand wander in his trousers and was amazed that he was already quite hard from such a simple action. He stroked tenderly over his length and in response Nikandros moaned softly into the kiss, which made Auguste smile.

Were they really just about to do that? They could at least go back to the living room for that, Auguste thought to himself. At least it wasn’t that bad.

And as if Nikandros once again knew what he was thinking, he lifted him up and carried him back to the living room on the sofa. Auguste sat over his lap and opened his own trousers, which by now had become much too tight.

“But be quiet, yes?” Auguste whispered teasingly at Nikandros’ lips, which turned into a smile and he whispered. “I can do that, don’t worry.”

Auguste grinned and then opened Nikandros’ trousers to get to his hard cock; the lustful sound would simply dampen with more kisses.

“Seriously Guys? In my living room?” Damen asked with a much too amused voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and with a raised eyebrow and a broad grin on his face, he looked at his best friend and Laurent’s big brother, both of them looked very shocked at him, while Auguste was competing with a tomato as red as he was.

Nikandros was the first to catch himself again and said loosely. “Now I know how you felt.”

“Oh really?” Damen said and clicked his tongue. “I think I’d better go back to bed with Laurent before he wakes up and sees this.”

  
“What shall I see?” sounded the tired voice of Laurent, who rubbed himself sleepy over the eyes and cuddled pretty soon again at Damen. He put his arm around Laurent’s torso and pressed him against him, gave the blond younger one a kiss on the top of his head and looked again in front of him at the sofa.

That was record time, Damen thought appreciatively.

Auguste had very quickly detached himself from Nikandros and looked over to his brother. Trousers back on place, then he said. “Nothing. I don’t know what Damen meant, what he was seeing here.”

Damen smiled, Auguste was similar to his brother in many things, unless it was something like that, he was probably a little tamer and had something like a feeling for shame. If it had been turned around, Laurent would’ve just shrugged his shoulder and just kept going, while the other two would probably have watched them.

Laurent seemed too tired to understand anything and then said. “I’m hungry.”

“Go to the kitchen, you’ll surely find something to eat, honey”, Damen said with a smile. Laurent nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen, but came back because he wanted that Damen comes with him, because he was still warm and Laurent wanted it warm and cozy. Damen found it just too cute how Laurent acted in the morning, especially if they had drunk to much the evening before, then the blond was just sugar sweet and Damen didn’t want to let go of him anymore, let alone let him go.

But unfortunately it was Sunday, which meant it was Monday the next day and what to follow that Laurent had to return to school.

And Damen had to go back to work tomorrow too, unfortunately. He loved his job, no question, but if he had the choice between working and continuing being with Laurent, he would choose the second option. Definitely.

So after they had ordered dinner together in the late afternoon and had forgotten the embarrassments of the morning, Laurent and Auguste said goodbye to go home. Nikandros stayed a little longer with Damen at home, which he welcomed, because he had questions. Lots of questions.

“So and now again for the record”, began Damen and leaned forward to Nikandros, looked at him insistently. “You and Auguste are now what exactly?”

Nikandros held his gaze and said. “I don’t know. I guess it’s nothing serious but just a casual friendship?”

“And you two slept together before?” Damen asked next and Nikandros almost choked on his coke. “Yes, we did. Do you want more details?”

Damen’s grin became wide. “So a casual friendship, more of a little simpler friendship with benefits?”

“If he’s so horny I can’t help it”, Nikandros promptly defended himself. “But I’m not averse; on the contrary, he’s really good.”

Damen looked playfully indignant to him. “Better than me?” Then he laughed. “It’s hard to believe I’ll ever hear that from you.”

Nikandros just shook his head with a wide grin.

Damen, however, could understand Auguste somewhere that he stayed with Nikandros for something and maybe more. He looked at his best friend and yes, he felt confirmed, because Nikandros was really not unattractive. If he hadn’t met Jokaste and Laurent, he might even have thought about starting a relationship with him.

“Damen! Seriously?”

“Nik don’t listen to my thoughts! You may be able to do that with Auguste but not with me.”

“You know I prefer to do it with you so much more?”

“Unfortunately I do.”

“Good.”

The two remained silent for a short time when Damen looked up and said. “But… You would seriously want something from Auguste, right?”

Nikandros looked at him confused and thought about it, then he nodded slowly. “He’s nice and on a human level, he’s really okay.”

“I’ll call that a compliment.” Damen smiled.

“The greatest compliment you can get from me, he knows it and still somehow likes me.”

“Should mean something my dear”, Damen grinned broadly and winked at him.

“Why do you care so much?” Nikandros wanted to know curiously.

Damen shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, somehow I’d find you two really cute together and we could go on double dates.”

Nikandros turned his eyes and let himself sink back to the sofa pillow.

“You’re such a helpless romantic Damen, it really hurts.”

“I know and yet you’ve been friends with me for so long.”

“There’s something about it.”

“But… when do you think you’re gonna tell Auguste what you really are? You won’t really keep it a secret for a long time anyway.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask”, Nikandros replied honestly, and then. “I think I’ll tell him when I know exactly what this is between us, because if the whole thing is based only on physical contact, I don’t see any need to explain it to him.”

“You’re right and as long as he’s not as kinky as his brother, there shouldn’t be much going wrong”, Damen said thoughtfully.

“Laurent has kinks? He always seems extremely stiff and closed to me.”

“If you would knew what I’ve been through so far”, Damen sighed – Maybe a little dreamy about it and let his thoughts wander.

“Please Damen stop thinking about it. I’m really not that interested in it, if I’m honest”, Nikandros fended off directly and closed his eyes.

“Sorry Nik.” Damen smiled embarrassed.

But to think about it or about Laurent in general always put Damen in a completely different mood, which would cover everything from warm to arouse. He had never really felt that way before but since he knew Laurent so many things had changed somehow and he couldn’t imagine a life without him. He already realized it, Laurent might have only been gone for two hours, but he already missed him so much.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Nikandros said, looking warmly at Damen with a happy smile on his lips.

“Yes, I do.”


	19. TikTok Trends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent and Damen doing a TikTok Trend and having fluffy fun, also Damen slowly suspected something...

D: Shouldn’t you bee asleep?

Damen switched from WhatsApp to Snapchat and then opened the snap he got from Laurent. He smiled. He didn’t know Laurent had a thing for internet trends or 80s music. Laurent had sent him a selfie, his head was propped on his hand, his eyes closed and a small smile on his soft lips. In the background he has added small stars Emojis and wrote the text to it “Last night I had the strangest dream.”

L: Theoretically, yes, but I’m not really tired to be honest.

L: I’m really awake right now and energetic

Damen frowned at the time on his phone display. It was three o’clock in the morning, on a Wednesday. Laurent was usually in a comatose condition by 09:00 pm and now he was… wide awake and energetic? He decided not to question the matter further and set out to take on the challenge. If Laurent believed Damen wouldn’t know that then he was definitely wrong.

He sat up cross-legged and held his mobile phone in front of his face, his left hand he held shielding in front of his forehead. He shot the selfie and decorated it with a Chinese flag and a telescope with the text. “I sailed away to China.”

L: Do you know the song because you’re so old or because you already know the trend?  
D: Don’t be always so rude young man. I know the trend. ;)

And the song, of course, he liked it very much back then. A new snap of Laurent came in; he even tried to pain a row boat on his selfie while posing as if he were really rowing with the text. “In a little row boat to find ya.”

Damen grinned. Laurent was so incredibly cute. Damen sent the next selfie with the line. “And you said you had to get your laundry cleaned.” A selfie in front of his washing machine.

L: Really passionate here my dear.

D: For you I’m always passionate. ;)

The next selfie followed promptly, with a teddy bear and the line. “Didn’t want no one to hold you. What does that mean?”

Damen laughed heartily.

D: Your poor Teddy, he looks so sad.

L: He doesn’t look sad.

  1. Yes, he looks.



Damen sent the picture back, zoomed in on the bear’s sad looking face.

D: Look, the little bear is very sad.

In response, a selfie followed on WhatsApp where Laurent held the bear tightly in his arms and had hidden his face half behind him.

L: He’s happy. After all, I’m giving him a lot of love right now!

D: I hope you save some love for me ;)  
L: Of course. :)

Then followed already the next snap of Damen, he had abused a flashlight as a microphone with the text. “And you said – Nothing gonna break-a my stride.”

Laurent sent the next one, arms crossed and a grin on his face. “Nobody gonna slow me down, oh no!”

The sending back and forth of the selfies actually went through until the end of the chorus and at some point Damen lay on the bed with a happily satisfied smile when Laurent finally called him.

“Hey you Trend master”, Damen greeted him and Laurent laughed quietly at the other end of the line. “Hey you 80s enthusiast.”

Damen grinned. “What is it?”

“Nothing, just missed your voice”, Laurent said honestly.

“Naw, you’re so cute, stop being so cute when I can’t hug you”, Damen just complained grinning.

“Hm, then you’ll have to come by”, Laurent replied teasingly and Damen thought about accepting this offer for a fraction of a second.

“Stop thinking about it, Damen.”

“All right, I’ll leave it.”

“Good.”

“So, do you want me to talk to you for so long until you fall asleep or what was your plan?” Damen then asked and he could almost hear Laurent’s grin getting wider and wider. “Not a bad idea in itself, your voice is really reassuring but I’m really not tired, which is funny but somehow.”

Damen interrupted him. “Stop for a moment you waterfall. Did you somehow drink energy drinks and can’t take them or why is that so?”

“Hm. No not really. Above all, I don’t drink anything like that, I only had two coffees today and that’s it”, Laurent answered.

“Understand. Well, maybe it’s also normal that you humans sometimes can’t sleep without a reason”, continued Damen.

“Yes, it will probably be that”, Laurent replied only a little quieter and from then on Damen knew that Laurent kept some thought awake.

“Would you like to talk?”

“We already do that.”

“No I mean about what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t think about anything”, was the outraged defense. “What makes you believe that?”

“I could hear it from your pitch”, Damen explained. “I know you Laurent, what is it?”

“Not on the phone”, he just said sighing. “I’ll come to you tomorrow.”

“You mean today, later?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean”, he said laughing. “I am already confusing myself with the time.”

Damen grinned. “Then get some rest before you have to go to school.”

“I will. See you later”, Laurent said.

“See you later”, Damen replied.

“Love you”, it came quietly from Laurent before he hung up.

Damen’s eyes widened and in disbelief he looked at his cell phone. Had Laurent… Oh wow.

A grin of love spread on Damen’s lips and he briefly wrote Laurent an answer to his last sentence. What did he think he was just about to hang up?

D: Love you too, little one. ;)

With that Damen closed his eyes and dozed off a little before he set out to spend his day off getting the apartment in shape a little before Laurent would came.

*

Damen was just about to throw the last load of laundry into the washing machine, while in the background quiet “Break my stride” ran on permanent loop. Laurent had clearly fixed it to him again last night.

His poor neighbors.

The doorbell rang. Damen started the machine and then went to press the buzzer so that Laurent could enter the front door. Damen opened the apartment door and, with his arms crossed, stood leaning against it. Laurent came up the stairs and grinned at him from a distance involuntarily wide. Something that Damen had been watching for a long time, as soon as he came into Laurent’s field of vision, he had to smile. It was nice to see what effect he had on the younger one and how happy he was.

His imaginary heart made a bounce at the thought. This also meant that Laurent was happy with him and Damen was all the more pleased that he was the reason for his happy mood.

“I can hear you thinking this far”, Laurent said teasingly, pushing past him through the door. Damen looked after him with his eyebrows raised. Laurent understood why he looked like this and said. “That’s just a saying. I can’t really hear your thoughts.”

Damen breathed out relieved. Laurent grinned teasingly. “Would it have been a bad thing?”

“No”, Damen quickly fended off. Laurent looked at him unimpressed and dropped his bag behind the sofa.

“I hear I gave you a catchy tune with my nocturnal action?” Laurent asked with a smile.

Damen looked embarrassed to the side. “Maybe you did.”

Then Damen closed the door behind him and approached Laurent, he put his arms around the blonds’ narrow body and leaned down for a short kiss, which was promptly reciprocated.

“Would you like a drink?” Damen asked then dearly and Laurent nodded to the answer, turned from his embrace and then found the way himself into the kitchen. Damen looked after him smiling and his euphoria to see him and spend time with Laurent shot up in a flash. That was not particularly unusual in itself, but somehow it was, because it had never happened to him that his feelings had suddenly gone through such a change of strength. He kept looking at Laurent while he poured himself a glass of water. Something was different about Laurent today, found Damen, but he couldn’t help himself exactly what it was.

Maybe just the way he walked or the way he moved his hips.

He slightly bit his lower lip.

“Do you see anything you like?” Laurent asked when he came back with his glass of water and looked at him questioningly.

Damen nodded. “Yes, you.”

Laurent turned red and Damen could hear his blood rushing through his veins instantly faster as his heart beat nervously in his chest.

Damen tilted his head. “Why are you so nervous?”

Caught up, Laurent lifted his glass and took a large long sip from the water, his cheeks turned a deeper red and his blue eyes anxiously looked for a fixed point.

Damen smiled a little at the sight and he nodded towards the sofa. “Come on, let’s make ourselves comfortable, okay?”

Laurent let his glass sink and he shook his head. Damen looked at him in amazement.

“I… let me ask you something, then we can decide where the path leads.”

Damen immediately became hot and cold at the same time and somehow he got a very bad feeling, his euphoria from just now was gone for inexplicable reasons and fear spread in his stomach.

Where did these sensory fluctuations come from at once?

“I’ll just take the glass away.” He dumped the last sip and then went into the kitchen to put the glass in the sink, then he came back and remained relatively undecided in front of Damen. Damen looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, but gave him time to talk, because Laurent looked right at him as if he was carefully thinking about what to say. Restless Laurent played with the hem of his black T-Shirt and only now Damen noticed that he wore one of his shirts, which flattered him very much and automatically calmed something down in him.

“I… well”, he looked to the side and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Oh man, how do others do that? Or how does it work in general? It’s so embarrassing”, lamented Laurent suddenly and buried his face in his hands.

Damen’s gaze became soft. “What do you mean by that?”

Laurent took his hands off his face again and looked at him with a bright red head, his blue eyes were dark and looked at him restlessly, Laurent finally leaned forward and kissed Damen. Deep and longing. Damen had been taken out of the concept, what actually happened here? But he accepted the kiss.

  
“That’s a lot easier”, Laurent whispered confidently against his lips and then leaned back a little. “Can you lift me up?”

Damen looked at him surprised. “Uhm, yeah. But why?”

“… I’ll tell you then”, Laurent said and Damen nodded, putthing his arms around Laurent so thath he could lift him up on his hips without any problems. Laurent wrapped his legs around them and put his arms around his neck, grinning unsurely down at him.

“And now, into the bedroom”, he continue to conduct and Damen only obeyed at first, he carried Laurent into his bedroom and closed the door behind him with a little kick.

Slowly pleasantly tingling warmth spread in Damen, which relaxed him a little. He was about to see Laurent when he leaned a little towards him. He almost sensually whispered to his ear. “Lay me down on your bed”, then he added almost a little more seductively. “And then sleep with me.”


	20. Lose control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time and Damen realized something. :) Well well...

Damen didn’t really know if he had understood Laurent’s request correctly. He pulled his head back slightly and looked him in the face, Laurent looked at him resolutely and easily inviting. Damen became weak at the look – as he has been so often with him. He then nodded in agreement and laid Laurent down on the mattress, he crawled to him and leaned over him, propped himself up with his left hand next to his upper body and with his right hand next to his head.

“I promise you, I’ll be careful and make sure you feel comfortable.”

Laurent nodded smiling. “I know you’ll do that. I trust you.”

Damen smiled affectionately and leaned down to him, he kissed Laurent tenderly and he only returned the kiss with restraint before it became a little more confident in time. Damen grinned into the kiss and put his left hand under Laurent’s shirt and stroked with gentle pressure over the cool skin underneath it. Damen brushed over Laurent’s left nipple with his thumb, which elicited a soft moan. Damen smiled and began to pay attention to the sensitive area; he took it between his finger and thumb and massaged it. Laurent broke away from the kiss and put his head back in the pillow, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to suppress a moan, his rib cage raised and sank aroused.

“Let me hear you”, Damen said encouragingly and pushed the shirt up so he could replace his fingers with his mouth, which seemed to elicited a pleasant sigh and Laurent stretched his upper body through. Damen smiled, it was always nice to find new spots that made Laurent feel good.

He stopped and sat up a little; Laurent hoisted himself up and leaned on his elbow, looking questioningly at Damen.

“How are we going to do this?” Laurent’s voice was rough and trembled slightly, Damen noticed. He smiled and kissed him gently, then he said: “We’ll take our time, a lot of time, and you’ll set the pace, okay?”

He stroked his cheek with his right hand and looked at him from warm eyes.

Laurent nodded hesitantly. “Sounds good. I’m just a little… nervous.”

“That’s perfectly all right, everybody’s nervous about it.”  
“You too?” Laurent asked shy.

Damen laughed softly. “Yes. Me too.”

Laurent smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss him again. Damen lovingly responded to the kiss.

Damen finally continued to undress Laurent. At first his shirt, he pulled it over his head and then let it fall carelessly on the ground. He spread soft butterfly kisses on the pale exposed skin and he felt Laurent get goose bumps from it.

His hands worked further down to his pants he opened the button and pulled the zipper open. Laurent lifted his hips and Damen could pull the jeans off his legs, he finally grabbed the waistband of his boxer short and Laurent helped again to get rid of the last disturbing fabric.

Damen leaned back and gazed softly at Laurent’s naked flushed body.

“You’re so beautiful”, Damen said gently and he could see Laurent’s cheeks turning red. Damen grinned and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, only to be stopped at the same moment by Laurent. Asking, he looked at him and Laurent just shook his head, then: “Let me do this.”

Damen nodded in surprise and let his hands fall from the hem, then Laurent was allowed to do it.

Laurent took his time to take off the clothes from Damen, and Damen enjoyed every single second of how Laurent set about pulling his shirt over his head and then spreading gentle kisses on his face and finally capturing his lips in a passionate heartfelt kiss while his hands were handling Damen’s belt. He opened the buckle and started to open the button and pull the zipper open, before Laurent pressed Damen back to pull his pants off his body more easily.

Laurent released the kiss and wandered with his lips along his body, kissing his way from his neck along his chest down his belly to his tip bones before reaching into the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulling them down. Laurent kissed the tip of his erection with a warm smile on his lips and Damen moaned at the sensitive touch.

But Damen had no intention of getting a blow job from Laurent before they went to the actual act, which is why he pushed his fingers under Laurent’s chin and lifted his head so lightly, he bent down to kiss him, Laurent gave himself to the kiss supported himself with his hands beside Damen’s body and leaned further against him, so that Damen was pushed back again, where both of their erections bumped together, causing both to moan and then to laugh.

Damen’s hand was on Laurent’s back of the head and he kissed Laurent on his forehead, then moved away from him for a moment.

“What are you doing?” Laurent asked him curiously.

“Well, I don’t sleep with you without lube and a condom”, Damen said just grinning and Laurent turned red, then he said quietly. “Yes, I somehow forgot about that for a short moment.” He stumbled a little over his own words while talking. Damen got warm in his chest, so he opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out a bottle of lube, as well as a condom, before he sat back with Laurent. He first opened the bottle and let some of it drip onto his fingers. Laurent watched him curiously as Damen watched form the corner of his eyes.

“Lay on your side”, Damen then said as he rubbed the gel between his fingers warm.

Laurent nodded and lay back, turning to the side.

“Does that mean I can’t see you?” He sounded so insecure.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a little easier to start with”, Damen said and lay down behind him, kissing Laurent’s shoulder and letting his hand wander between his thighs.

“Angle your leg a little”, he then said softly into his ear.

Laurent followed what Damen said and bent his right leg a little. Damen let his finger slide between his legs and slid his fingertip over Laurent’s tight ring of muscle.

He breathed audibly and Damen kissed his shoulder again, he rubbed his finger further over his opening and disturbed the gel, then he let his finger carefully slid into him.

Laurent moaned and immediately cramped something around him, Damen stopped.

“It’s all right”, Damen said reassuringly, placing small kisses on his shoulder over his back, which led Laurent to relax a bit.

Damen took the chance and pushed his finger deeper into Laurent before he stopped and gave him time to get used to the new feeling.

“I want to see you”, Laurent pressed out between his lips and Damen smiled warmly.

“Okay”, he said softly and pulled his finger back slightly and moved so that Laurent could lie on his back again and Damen now sat between his legs, Laurent spread them wider to give Damen more access.

“Lift your hip”, Damen said gently.

Laurent nodded and did this, Damen pushed one of the pillows under his pelvis.

“Then you have it a little more comfortable and I have better access”, he explained with a smile.

Laurent nodded again.

“Can you… Well”, he then began stammering and Damen grinned affectionately. “Of course.”

He slowly pushed his finger back into Laurent, who laid his head back and closed his eyes. Damen decided to move a little in him, he pushed his finger into him in a slow rhythm again and again, sometimes deeper, sometimes faster and sometimes with a different angle. Laurent relaxed more and more around him and at some point quietly pressed out between his lips. “More… Damen… Please.”

Damen understood and then carefully added a second finger. Laurent moaned loudly and involuntarily moved his hips towasrs him. Damen remained silent and looked at him. Laurent’s eyes were still closed and on his face lay a strained but excited lustful expression, which made Damen melt.

“Fuck”, Laurent moaned loudly, almost at the same moment he slapped his hand in front of his mouth and opened his eyes to look embarrassingly touched at Damen, but silently begged. “Do it again, please.”

Damen had probably found a certain point. He looked at Laurent with satisfaction and moved his fingers at the same angle lower against it. Laurent dropped his head, stretching his neck, his hand falling back on the mattress next to him, and he clawed his fingers into the sheet underneath him.

“I didn’t know”, Laurent begand and was interrupted by a moan. “That it can feel so good… Ah.”

Damen smiled, he wasn’t able to answer. He was too happy to hear Laurent say such a thing and at the same time to be the reason for it. This joy intensified with a moment when Laurent looked at him.

  
“I think… I’d be ready then”, Laurent finally said quietly.

Damen nodded and slowly pulled his fingers back from Laurent, his knees fell together and he was breathing heavily, he looked at Damen. His blue eyes looked almost night blue and were veiled by lust, his cheeks were strongly reddened and his hair lay wildly spread on the pillow and looked like a halo. He was a breathtakingly aesthetic sight, as Damen found and he felt his arousal slowly becoming more painful.

He grabbed next to him and took the condom out of the package, put it over his cock and then took the lube, spreading the liquid on it. He used this as well to bring his cock to its full hardness, rubbing the left over from the gel over Laurent’s hole.

“Laurent, don’t get scared”, Damen said gently and then took Laurent so he turned them both around. Damen lay on his back while Laurent lay on top of him. Questioningly, Laurent looked at him.

“Kneel over me, so you can determine the pace better”, Damen guided him warmly.

“Uhm…Thanks?” Laurent said surprised and looked at him. Damen sat up a bit and leaned back on the head of the bed, he put his hands on Laurent’s narrow hips and supported him as he sat up and knelt over Damen, he watched Laurent gabbing behind him and felt how his hand wrapped around his cock, he soaked the air in between his teeth and then licked over his lips, while Laurent positioned his cock so that it pressed gently against his hole.

Laurent breathed deeply and let him slowly enter. Damen closed his eyes and let himself just feel, Laurent felt so incredibly hot and tight around him, it was so breathtaking.

Laurent took his time to take Damen, when he finally sat on him and had his hands resting on Damen’s shoulders.

Damen’s breathing was unsteady and he looked out of glassy eyes at Laurent, he couldn’t help but smile at him. He felt how happiness and pleasure spread in his body and became stronger with every look and every movement.

“You feel so good”, Damen whispered and stroked Laurent’s thigh with his thumb.

“You… feel good too”, Laurent replied shyly and moved a little, which caused Damen to bit down on his lower lip and Laurent closed his eyes.

Both laughed as they noticed each other’s reaction.

Damen then leaned over him to kiss Laurent, he replied the kiss and desperately, his lips moved against those of Damen.

They stayed so lost in the kiss for a while, Laurent slowly got used to Damen’s cock and Damen enjoyed the moment.

Slowly he felt Laurent experimentally move his hips against those of Damen and thus brought his cock deeper inside him. Laurent gasped softly and Damen sighed comfortably aroused.

“Keep it up”, whispered Damen to his ear, and wrapped his arms around Laurent’s torso, stroking his fingers over his spine.  
“I’ll”, Laurent replied softly, putting his arms around Damen’s neck for a better grip, then he began to move slowly, he lifted his hips a little and sank back until Laurent found his rhythm and Damen slowly moved against him.

Damen lowered an arm from Laurent’s back and reached between their sweaty bodies, wrapped his hand around his hard cock and rubbed the shaft up and down slowly, matching Laurent’s ovement and his thrusts. Laurent laid his head in his neck, exposing his beautiful neck and pronounced neckline. Damen laid his lips against the heated skin and caressed the spot below his chin, sucked at it, leaving a dark spot on Laurent’s pale skin, while exerting soft pressure on his cock.

“Damen”, Laurent moaned. “I think… God… I think I’ll come.”

“Come for me”, Damen whispered against his neck and biting softly into it.

There was not much left and Laurent came into Damen’s hand after a few thrusts of Damen. The white liquid squirt step by step between their bodies and stained Laurent’s stomach as well as Damen’s and his knuckles, his hand was still firmly around his limb. Laurent meanwhile, had nestled close to Damen and his fingernails drug into the skin of Damen’s back. He gasped on and pushed on into Laurent, bringing him through the high of his orgasm, before Damen came deep inside of him.

They persevered for some time, let the moment work on them and tried to bring their breathing back under control.

Laurent disconnected something from him and looked him in the eye. Damen lovingly returned the look and kissed him on the nose. He grinned at him and Laurent smiled back shyly as they both opened their mouths at the same time and said. “I love you.”

Surprised, Damen and Laurent looked at each other before they both had to laugh a little nervous.

“You’re so cute Laurent”, Damen said first and hugged him tightly as his fingers played with a blond strand of Laurent’s hair.

Laurent narrowed his eyes a little, Damen was still deep inside him.

“But you…”, Laurent grumbled shyly. “Let’s … take a shower.”

“Sounds good”, Damen grinned and kissed him again on the nose and then on the lips, as Laurent moved down from him and Damen’s flaccid cock slipped out of him.

What an attractive sight that was, Damen thought to himself, licking over his lips.

*  
  
After the shower, Laurent and Damen lay together in bed, Laurent had put an arm around Damen and had his head embedded on the shoulder of him, his breath was regular and calm, his eyes closed. Damen could feel his heart beating at his side and he smiled a little bit about it, as horrible as he sometimes found it, there were moments in which he even enjoyed it. This was one of those moments.

Then, inevitably, a thought shot back into his head. Something he thought about when Laurent came to him and he noticed if for the first time.

Why did the feelings with Laurent suddenly intensify so extremely in the room?

He knew that he felt very strong feelings towards him and that Laurent took him out of his concept whenever he was near him but that today, that was on a completely different level already. Then came that Damen noticed that Laurent had brought a noticeably great stamina, the first night they had become intimate with each other, that hadn’t been the case and Laurent had come relateively quickly and had almost fallen asleep to him in the shower.

Damen frowned thoughtfully.

On top of that, Laurent had stayed awake for a long time the day before, he had written to him at three o’clock in the morning and was then in school.

Damen looked down at Laurent’s dainty sleeping body when a memory came to his mind that could possibly be the only logical explanation for this change in his behavior, as well as the involuntary “influencing” of his emotions.

Damen’s eyes widened and he put his head back on the pillow, stared stunned at the ceiling, then you didn’t pay attention to something and…

Fuck, he thought, Laurent had become a half-vampire…


	21. How you explain the chaos you created by accident

L: I have toothache :(

Damen stared at the message. He’d just been talking down and punching his theory out of his head because it was absolute crap and then he message came in.

He smiled nervously.

Toothache wasn’t a good sign. In fact, those were, to be precise, very bad signs.

He dropped his mobile phone for a short time and continued to walk up and down in his apartment, which at least calmed him down a little.

Oh, man.

That was bad… Really bad, not to say almost super bad actually.

Even worse than the situation where he had woken up in Laurent’s room months ago, although there was something positive about it, after all, they had got to know each other so well.

He sighed hard.

He had to talk to him about it but first he had to make sure that his toothache was also about this typical vampire toothache.

D: Poor Darling :/ Which tooth exactly?

Maybe it was only the wisdom tooth that was normal for humans so from time to time. Damen hoped so.

L: My two upper canine tooth.

Now Damen wondered why he still had any hope at all, after all this was constantly smashed within seconds.

D: Can you come to me after school?  
L: Sure, I can do that.

D: Good, until later. <3

L: See you then. <3

Damen threw the phone back on the sofa and then sat down next to it on the cushion, rubbing himself tired and exhausted over his face.

How could and should he teach him what he feared? How was he supposed to do that? How do you tell a person that a stupid “accident” turned him into a half-vampire? Laurent would sink into the ground with shame if he would think back to the situation that had caused it and then would panic.

Otherwise, did this situation really make it happen? It had been far too little blood in itself to make any difference at all, except for…

Damen’s eyes widened when a thought came to him.

What if Laurent already had the vampire poison in him? He would never have damaged the poison bag, Damen had never caught the spot on the carotid artery, but that and the combination with his blood, which Laurent had absorbed, would really be enough to transform it at least in half and even with a guarantee on it.

Damen’s stomach turned around at the thought and he laughed dry in disbelief. That was so infinitely absurd, so super absurd, that basically couldn’t be true.

The possibility of such a series of events… no, that was completely stupid.

There were no such stupid coincidences except in bad movies or stories about vampires.

He leaned back and decided to just wait and hope that he was just wrong and in vain just since yesterday’s night, which by the way was beautiful – Damen grinned at the thought involuntarily – pushed an existential crisis.

Maybe Laurent had an explanation. Maybe they would sit right here talking about the absurdity of it, Laurent explained what was going on with him for weeks and both would laugh.

That’s what he’d want.

Definitely.

He took his phone back and decided to distract himself, he stopped by on YouTube and clicked a new video from a comment channel he was following – that would get him to other thoughts until Laurent was here.

*

“So, I mean, I don’t mind coming by to see you but somehow your message sounded strange”, Laurent said noting as he pushed past Damen into the apartment.

“Really? Did it really come across as weird?” asked Damen in disbelief.

“I mean, I have a toothache, I’m not sick, why are you wanted that I come around for no reason?” Laurent said with a little smile on his lips.

“I… know.”

Laurent stood a little on the tips of his toes and leaned against Damen, stole a short kiss from him, which Damen couldn’t even return since Laurent had immediately loosened himself again.

“So what is there? Somehow it seemed as if you wanted to talk to me about something serious”, Laurent then started again the attempt to get something out of Damen.

Damen tilted his head slightly and looked to the side. “Let’s sit down.”

Laurent nodded and then followed him into the living room, Damen went briefly into the kitchen and got them both something to drink, then he sat down and put the glasses on the table. Somehow he felt even more nervous now than he already did and the depressing feeling in his stomach didn’t make it any better, he looked from the corner of his eye to Laurent, actually he had to be right with it. His mood and emotions were again influenced by something that came from Laurent.

“You’re kind of weird today, what’s going on?” Laurent then asked him, after Damen still got not sound out and chewed on his lower lip.

“Question, what’s the matter with you?” Damen replied and slapped his hand in front of his mouth when he saw Laurent’s surprised look.

So he didn’t really want to start it but good, now it had already happened and he couldn’t undo it any more.

“Uhm, don’t know, what should be with me?” Laurent asked confusedly and put the glass back; he pulled his legs to himself on the sofa pillow and then sat cross-legged there, lowered his gaze a little and seemed to think. His blond hair fell into his face and released his neck. Damen licked over his lips.

The emotions changed again in Damen and he stalled briefly.

Damen opened his mouth and was about to say something when Laurent intervened. “I think I know how to answer the question.”

Damen shrugged back with his head and blinked. “Go ahead then, I’m all ears.”

Laurent took a deep breath and then began to answer. “I’ve already noticed it myself, so that something has changed in the last month, I’m not as tired as usual, which leads me to sleep less and less at night and instead prefer to doze a little during the day because the light is too draining.”

Damen nodded understandably, that he noticed immediately, when Laurent wrote him the first time at two o’clock in the morning and seemed to be wide awake.

“The toothache,f rankly, also worried me a little”, Laurent then continued. “I was relieved when you said I should come over because I was hoping you could calm me down somehow.” He left the wish unspoken not to be confirmed by him in his thoughts.

Damen looked to the side, he wished he could, instead he asked. “Have you notice anything else?”

Laurent shook his head. “Actually that’s all.” But he turned red around the nose, which Damen revealed that he definitely had noticed something else.

“Okay, but theoretically that doesn’t have to be a sign”, Damen said. “Toothache can be normal, maybe through the wisdom teeth? And the fact that you stay awake for longer can also develops over the period of time and depending on how you deal with it.”

“I know that can be possible”, Laurent briefly stalled and searched for something in the face of Damen. “I don’t know if you noticed that, but when I was with you yesterday… I had a brief feeling that something had changed with you, I could feel it, you were so in flux with your emotions.”

“So you’ve noticed that too”, Damen replied with a smile.

Laurent nodded and became a nuance darker.

For a brief moment, the two kept silent when Laurent resumed the conversation. “What… is happening to me exactly?”

Damen’s gaze became soft and he stretched out his arm at him, gently rubbing his palm over his shoulder blade. “I don’t quite know how to say this but…”

“Just say it, otherwise you’ll always just punch out some lines”, he said in a teasing manner and looked with playful eyes at Damen, who was a little surprised at the sudden change of Laurent’s own mood. Whether his potential power also had an effect on him?

“Okay.” Damen took a deep breath. “Laurent, it looks like you’re half-vampire.”

For a long moment, Damen was unsure whether Laurent had understood the words correctly and was just weighing up whether Damen fooled him or if he was telling the truth, this was done by itself, because Damen can only tell the truth.

“Aha”, Laurent said dryly.

“Aha?” Damen asked confused.

Damen raised his eyebrows surprised. Why was Laurent so calm and relaxed? Did he expect all this? Was that his plan? He could’ve talked to Damen before he just pulled this off.

“Oh my God. I’m what? Damen! You don’t make jokes with that”, exclaimed Laurent, looking at Damen from blue eyes almost furiously. “You’re kidding, aren’t you? Please tell me this is a bad joke. What’s today? The first of April?” He let out a dry laugh. “That’s funny.”

There was the outbreak Damen had expected earlier and after Damen didn’t answer it but only looked patiently at him, Laurent’s blue eyes grew bigger and bigger.

“So that’s the truth?” he asked quietly.

“Yep.” Damen nodded.

“Fuck.” Laurent let himself sink back into the cushions. “How exactly did that crap actually happen?!”

Damen cleared his throat, this now would became the unpleasant part of the talk.

“Do you remember the escape room?” Damen asked.

Laurent raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Of course, especially after that.” He smiled dreamily and eloquently about it, but when he saw Damen’s gaze, which said “There you have the answer”, Laurent’s smile died out and he became even paler around the nose than he already was.

“That… is embarrassing”, it slowly bubbled out of him and he added. “I mean… seriously? That little bit was enough? I thought when you drink! Licking is not drinking!”

Laurent took a sofa pillow and pressed it against his face, slipped the sofa back down and mumbled something into the pillow that Damen didn’d understand.

If this situation wasn’t so serious and important for both of them, Damen would probably lie over Laurent in seconds, cuddle up to him and… He stopped his thought flow at that moment, it was better for his own good, for now.

“Let me tell you this, in itself it’s not even guaranteed that it’s enough to drink the blood from a vampire yourself to become a half-vampire or a vampire”, Damen began to explain.

Laurent looked over the pillow at him and nodded slowly.

“I guess with you it was just enough because…” He let his shoulders hang. “I don’t know why myself.”

Laurent took the pillow away and threw it at Damen. “Not helpful!”

“Ouch.”

“Sorry”, Laurent muttered, crawling to him to embrace him apologetically. “Are these sensory fluctuations normal? Do you have that in a process of transformation?”

“Yes, but not really as strong as you’re now”, Damen said and replied Laurent’s hug to calm him down a bit.

“Didn’t you say that half-vampires have some kind of ability? If they don’t have a thirst for blood”, he laughed nervously.

“Yes, that’s right”, Damen confirmed to him.

“What exactly do I have?” asked Laurent.

“If I have interpreted it correctly… You can influence emotions”, Damen said.

Laurent nodded slowly and grumbled something. Damen stroked him comfortably over his back and leaned back a little so that Laurent could lie comfortably between his legs on top of him.

For a brief moment of silence, Laurent was able to arrange his thoughts in this regard, and Damen gave him that time as well.

He could imagine how difficult this was for him and thought back to his own time, he knew he was a vampire and asked Nikandros to finish it but the time while the transformation was in process had still been super exhausting and plagued by strong emotions, pain and mood swings.

It was a really corrosive process and he hoped that he could be there for Laurent in the difficult times, even though he knew that it never lasted long with half-vampires.

“Do I have to tell Auguste about it?” Laurent asked quietly.

“No, you don’t have to, it doesn’t change much about you, your canines just get a little sharper but not as noticeable as mine”, said Damen reassuringly.

“And my “powers”? Can I learn to control them?” Laurent kept asking.  
“Of course, I can ask Nik for you, he knows his way around and I’m sure he’ll be happy to take you under his wing about that.”

“That would be great. I trust him.”

Damen felt spreading warmth in his chest; he found that nice to hear from Laurent.

“Maybe you can call him and tell him to come here?” Laurent then asked unsure.

“Of course.”

Damen stretched a little to get to his mobile phone on the table; he unlocked it and was just about to pick out Nikandros’ number, as he got a call coming in from him.

“Hey, I was just about to call you”, Damen said.

“I know”, Nikandros only said stressed in the phone speaker.

“What happened?” Damen asked worriedly.

“Can I come over?” Nikandros asked.

He heard someone clearing his throat in the background.

“Sorry… Can we come over?” Nikandros repeated.

“We?” Damen asked confused.

That’s what made Laurent look up.

“Auguste is with me and, there must have been a little acceded some time ago”, Nikandros replied and his voice sounded insecure.

“Is Laurent with you Damen?” Auguste finally asked in the phone as well.

“Yes he is”, Damen said and was more than just confuse by now.

“Perfect. We’ll come by right away”, Auguste said and hang up.

“What was that, please?” Laurent asked, who had probably listened to the phone call, since Nikandros and Auguste hadn’t spoken very quietly.

“I have absolutely no idea”, Damen replied perplexed.

“So… We’ll wait until the two of them come here?” Laurent asked.

“It seems so.”

So Damen hadn’t actually imagined the day but good, then it was now so, maybe they could spend some relaxing moments afterwards.

Damen hoped so at least.

Damen was taken out of his mind as the door opened and Auguste burst in, in tow with a done-looking Nikandros.

Damen and Laurent both sat up and looked over the sofa back to the two who came towards them and then settled down in the two armchairs.

“Just make yourself comfortable”, commented Damen quietly. “What happened?”

Auguste crossed his arms in front of his chest and replied bitchily. “Ask that to your half-vampire over there.”

Damen raised the eyebrow questioningly.

“Oh? I still don’t understand how you can just forget this”, Nikandros replied, angry in his direction.

Laurent didn’t understand anything anymore and Damen also had a hard time following the old married couple – at least they were acting like an old married couple at the moment.

“Okay, slowly, one of you is explaining to us from the beginning what exactly happened? What was forgotten?” Damen asked calmly.

Nikandros sighed heavily and began to tell.

He had at some point revealed to Auguste what he really was, after it had become a bit too conspicuous to read and express thought or respond to them, Auguste took the whole thing quite cool and found it very exciting – similar to Laurent actually, and so one could certainly not deny the kinship of the two now.

Then came the point, as with Damen and Laurent, Auguste wanted to experiment and Nikandros was for it, even if it had taken a little longer in persuasion since he hadn’t drunk blood from a human for a long time.

“You know Damen, the blood… it smelled really good”, Nikandros said as if it were an excuse for what may yet come.

“Hm. I can understand that, had the same problem, it not only smells good but also tastes fantastic”, Damen agreed.

“Excuse me, could you stop talking about my blood like it’s the amazing duck sweet-sour from the Asian?” Auguste furiously threw in.

“Sorry”, it came at the same time from Nikandros and Damen.

Nikandros finally continued, they tried it and Nikandros drank Auguste’s blood, they went all out and chose the neck, the best spot simply and from there the disaster began. Auguste had begun to notice changes in himself, the daylight had troubled him, he was getting paler and thirstier – but not after normal drinks, his teeth were hurting and his sleep rhythm had gone completely away from him and when the fangs appeared for the first time, it was completely over for Auguste and the normality in his life.

“Oh no”, sad Laurent and Damen together.

“Auguste, don’t tell me that’s true”, Laurent demanded, looking at his brother with cold eyes.

Auguste rolled his eyes and pulled his legs close to his body. “Yes, it’s true… I’ve probably forgotten that our wonderful genetic family heritage is that of a vampire. I thought it was just one of Mother’s stories when she told me that back then.”

“There you see that there is truth in every story”, Laurent snapped back. “And now? What does that mean? Especially for you now?”

“That he’s a vampire, a fresh vampire and blames me for it, even thought he wanted it that way”, Nikandros said reproachfully.

“It is! Indirectly”, Auguste hissed back, the blue eyes dangerously sparkling. Nikandros didn’t seemed to be impressed and gave Auguste a angry look. Auguste flinched a little.

“Sorry, I’m just overwhelmed and… It’s so difficult! I can’t even be like a classic vampire in this modern age! No pretty old shirts, no high trousers, no pretty villas you live in. Do you at least sleep in a coffin?”

“No?” Nikandros said.

“Why not? When did that go out of fashion?”

Damen was overwhelmed. It seems that Auguste had no problem at all with being a vampire, but rather a problem with not being a classic vampire in modern times.

Fascinating, Damen found, it was such a different reaction from the one Laurent had shown. So the brothers are different again.

He looked to the side to Nikandros, who looked similarly overwhelmed with it but Damen knew that he would continue to be there for Auguste and Auguste now also didn’t look like as if he would end the relationship because of that, rather on the contrary, that would only further strengthen it.

“Why did you want to call me?” Nikandros then asked Damen.

“Well, there’s something similar I wanted to talk to you about Laurent”, Damen admitted and Nikandros turned white. “Damen. No.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just a half-vampire”, Laurent burst in between with the emphasis on the word just.

“Laurent what?” Auguste then said.

“Auguste, I beg you, you have clearly got the worse lot. I am at least not dependent on blood and can go out normally in sunlight”, Laurent replied cheekily and Auguste frowned angrily.

Damen intervened before it escalated. “So, now that we are at the state of things, how shall we remain with the knowledge?”

“Good question”, Nikandros said thoughtfully. “In any case, we can’t let them run around untrained outside.”

“There’s something about it”, Damen said in agreement.

“Hey, we’re not kids”, Auguste said almost insulted.

“At the moment you are both kids”, Nikandros said only sharply and Auguste closed his mouth and then remained silent. Laurent crossed his arms offended in front of his chest at this.

“The smartest thing would be for Laurent to come into my care and I’ll train him how it works as a half-vampire until he has his powers under control”, Nikandros said after a little discussion about it with a thoughtful look at Laurent, who unintentionally changed the mood in the room.

“And Auguste comes to me so that he learns to live like a real vampire; in modern times of course”, replied Damen.

It soon became clear that Auguste and Laurent had little to say and so they had no choice but to agree to the plan.

A pleasure for all involved, as Damen noted, especially for Auguste, who already had the image of a dramatically melancholic vampire that would be fun with him.

“But what I’m asking myself now”, Auguste said and looked to Damen and Laurent with a thoughtful look. “How exactly did you two really met? Now that I know all this, I don’t really believe the story with the café anymore.”

Damen smiled awkward and Laurent turned a little red around the nose. Nikandros gave them both a doubtful look.

“Funny story, but it all started with a cat and a bat…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Damen finally got his fantasy come true in the end. :D   
> Thanks for all the feedback, it really makes me happy to see. <3 Hope you liked that little fun project of mine. I worked almost six month on this and now found the time to translate the chapters step by step. :)
> 
> I'm also planning on a second part - The story will be named "Bad habits" and I'll write that from Auguste's POV :D  
> So we will get a lot of Background to Auguste and Nik and then continued with the storyline from this ending. :D


End file.
